Teen Titans High School Years
by AlexisMariexx3
Summary: A story about how they Titans go though highschool and everything. Couples Robstar, CyxBee, BBxRae, KidflashxJinx SpeedyxAllie New person KolexAqualad! I wanted to use Kori and Dick but I had to use Star and Rob we'll see why in the story.Btw I'm Allie!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Hey Guys lexy here! This is my frist story on here but I do have a nbb story on youtube! I hope you like! I heart you!

* * *

Teen Titans: High School Years

At Jump City High student's buzzed trying to find there friends, lockers, and classrooms. Jinx Hen a freshman with pink hair and eyes she was looking over many of her classmates looking for her best friend Kole Din. Just as Jinx was about to give up.

"Jinx?" someone be hide her asked. When Jinx turned around she saw that Kole was be hide her the WHOLE time!

"Kole?" Jinx asked. Both girls squealed, hugged each other and jumped.

"Oh I missed you! How are you?" Both girls asked each other, "Fine." They both replied. The same thing was happening on the other side of the school BUT to two boys, Beastboy and Aqualad. Yet it happened a little defiantly…

"Beastboy!" Aqualad called once he was sure he saw his friend.

"Yo Aqualad! What's up?" Beastboy asked as they did there handshake.

"Find any cuties yet?" Aqualad asked.

"Nope not yet. What's your next class?" Beastboy asked.

"Math. What about you?" Aqualad replied.

"English." Beastboy answered

"See you later then." Aqualad called over his shoulder.

"See ya!" Beastboy called as her tried to find his next class.

* * *

Okay I know I know it's REALLY sucked!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAD! Don't worry next will be MUCH better!!!!!!!!!!!

I heart you

~Lexy~


	2. Chapter 2 New friend

Teen Titans High School Years - New Friends

* * *

It was hard for Kole and Jinx not to be together. Jinx had Art while Kole had World History. Kole HATED World history until…….

"Kole?" someone asked. Kole knew the voice

"Bee?" Kole asked as she turned around. The girls hugged and jumped just as Kole and Jinx had done.

"How are you?" Kole asked highly excited to see Bee after so long. Bee had moved away last year for her dad's work.

"I'm great what about you?" Bee asked. The girls talked though history.

Bee and Kole were just about to leave when…….

"OW!!" someone yelped from be hide them.

" That's what you get!!!!! New Kids just have to learn there place!" Kitten growled as she left. Bee and Kole hurried over to help the poor girl that kitten had tripped.

"Are you okay?" Kole asked helping her up. Kole always was the kindest one of the bunch. She looked so helpless with her pink hair and pretty blue eyes but that's not what really did it. She was so small!!!!

"Yes I am fine." The girl said brushing herself off. This girl had the biggest and greenest eye even and her hair it was flaming red an her skin was a type of orange color. An WOW was she pretty!

" Don't mind Kitten she thinks she can do whatever she wants because she's rich." Bee informed the girl.

" Thanks you both very much for your kindness. I am Starfire." The girl told them.

" I'm Kole and this is Bee." Kole explained smiling at Starfire.

"What class do you have next?" Bee asked her hoping they had the same.

" Same as everyone lunch." Starfire sang happily!

"Do you want to sit with us? Oh! My friend Jinx will be there too." Kole asked.

"Jinx is here!!!!/??????" Bee asked then danced for joy around the room.

"I would love too! Will anyone else be joining us?" Starfire asked because Bee was still dancing.

"Hold that though. BEE!!" Kole yelled at Bee. Bee stopped dancing and looked at the ground.

"Maybe if Jinx meant anyone but don't count on it. Jinx isn't the um…..easiest person to get along with." Kole tried to explain without being mean to her friend.

With Jinx

The pink headed girl signed. She didn't like being away from Kole.

"Need any help?" someone asked Jinx. Jinx turned around to see a boy with red spiky hair and blue eyes standing next to her.

"Um….no thanks anyway." Jinx said calmly as she turned back around , but the boy wouldn't give up that easy.

" So what's your name?" he asked. Jinx signed then replied "Jinx." Let's hope that will shut him up! Jinx though angrily.

" Oh I'm Kidflash fastest boy on earth." He tried. Woo! She really is beautiful! Kidflash though. Art went VERY slow for Jinx she was happy when her and Kidflash were on opposites sides of the room!

RING!!!!

Jinx raced for the door tiring to get there before Kidflash could do….ANYTHING! Just one more step……..

"What part of fastest boy on earth did you not get?" Kidflash asked smiling at Jinx. He knew this was NOT going to be easy but he was going to try.

* * *

I told the next one would be better!!!!!!!! Now there will be a next person in the I think 3 or 4 one!

Review plez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 HIM

Hey Guys!!!!!!!!!! :-) I hope you like! Anyway the new person doesn't come in until the um…..7 story so sorry…….

* * *

Teen Titans High School Years

At Lunch

"Jinx over here!" Kole called. Jinx followed the sound of her voice until she saw Kole's pink hair.

"Jinx!" Bee hollered ad she ran to Jinx.

"Bee!" Jinx yelled back. The girls hugged and jumped. Jinx stopped when she noticed Starfire.

"Who's that?" Jinx asked trying not to sound mean.

"I am Starfire. Kole and Bee how you say it helped me out with cat." Starfire TRIED to explain Jinx.

"oooookkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy? Jinx said as she looked a Kole.

"Kitten tripped her because she's new and prettier." Kole explained to Jinx.

"OH!" Jinx understood now " Don't worry Kitten's just jealous. You are really pretty." Jinx complement Starfire.

"Thanks." Starfire said smiling.

"Anyway I was thinking we could take Starfire here on a little tour. What do you think?" Bee asked the girls.

"Yeah! We should! Next periods free period we'll do it then." Kole agreed.

"Same here! Plus I want to see her face when she sees HIM!" Jinx said and giggled after.

"Who's HIM?" Starfire asked all 3 girls.

"Oh you'll find out." Kole said playfully while laughing. At lunch Jinx told them about Kidflash and when she was done…………

"So!/? Do you like him? Where is he? Are you dating him?" Kole asked getting closer and closer to Jinx with every question.

"So what? NO! I don't know and if I don't like him why would we date?" Jinx answered every question Kole, Bee, and Starfire could throw at her.

"Does he like you?" Starfire asked. This made Jinx think she had NO IDEA!

"Um…..I don't know." Jinx answered worried what her answer would make Kole do.

You don't know!!!!!" Kole hollered in Jinx's face.

"Um……no?" Jinx replied.

RING!

"Time for the tour!" Bee said. They had visited all the classrooms and now they were going to the gym.

"Next people." Bee told Starfire. They walked to gym. There were 3 boys playing basketball. Bee hollered "GUYS!" and they came right over.

"What's up Bee?" A little boy asked.

"Yeah! I was just about to cream this kid!" A tall African American boy said.

"As if you could!" The little one returned.

"GUYS! This is Starfire she's new." Bee told the…wait 2 boys?

"Nice to meet you little lady. I'm Cyborg." He told her.

"I'm Beastboy!" The little one said.

"Wait where's……?" Bee was going to ask but……..

"Hey guys sorry you know how I hate to be covered in sweat." That's when Starfire saw HIM. Starfire almost forgot how to breath! He's amazing, handsome, and….woo!

Starfire though as she looked at him. Jinx giggled.

"Oh who's this?" HE asked just seeing Starfire.

"I am…..I am.." She tried but she couldn't remember her own name!

"This is Starfire." Kole helped Starfire. Starfire smiled at HIM!

"She's new and of course because she's super pretty Kitten was well Kitten." Bee told the boys. Well Bee was right about something she is SUPER pretty! HE though.

"Well are you going to tell her your name or look at her all day!" Jinx teased.

"What oh I'm Robin." HE said.

"Nice to meet you." Starfire said. That was all she could think of the say! It was like her brain stopped working!

"We were giving her a little tour." Kole told them.

"Bee?" Someone asked

"Raven?" Bee asked.

No way! Guys this is Raven she's a old friend from Texas." Bee explained. That's where Bee moved to where he dad go a new job. " This is Starfire, Jinx, Kole, Cyborg, and"

"Robin." Raven finished for Bee. " I've heard about you. The guy every girl wants to date."

"I guess….." Robin replied blushing. Every girl may want to date me but I only want to date Starfire! Robin though.

"Hey where's Aqualad?" Jinx asked as she looked around.

"Your hip hoping form boy to boy. That's not very nice Jinx." Kole giggled. So did the other girls. The boys just looked at them. Robin hasn't moved his eyes from Starfire.

"um….Robin? Earth to Robin?" Beastboy hollered. " ROBIN!" He screamed in his face.

"Yeah?" Robin asked normally. Everyone (but Starfire and Robin) stood there shocked. Robin NEVER fell for anyone! He dated girls for the fun of it! He had weekly girlfriends if you were lucky!

"Um….Sorry Robin I hate to take away Starfire but we have to get to class." Jinx told him.

"Wait!" Robin yelled "Um…do you want to sit with us during lunch?" He asked putting he's hand be hide his head.

"Were you asking all of us or just Starfire." Kole asked.

"All of you?" Robin answered.

Kole looked at the girls then said "Alright we'll be there. Unless Starfire gets seen by a guy then it's ALL OVER!" Kole teased Robin.

" I still can't believe none's asked you out yet." Jinx said.

"Oh boys have asked me out." Starfire corrected Jinx. An oh boy did Robin get mad!!!!! He was like flaming!!!!!!!!!!!

"Who? Are any cute? What did you say? Starfire answered I questions!" Kole hollered. If you couldn't tell Kole is the question asker.

"Um…….I don't know there were like 10 of them, Some yes, I said no to all of them." Starfire answered. Robin signed he still had his chance with Starfire. Kole continued to ask questions until the bell rang.

" Hey star….can I call you star?" Robin asked. He me a nickname!!!!! Starfire though happily.

" Yeah you can." Starfire answered only AFTER she freaked out in her mind!

"What class do you have next Star?" Robin asked.

"Math." Starfire answered. Starfire didn't really like Math until

"Me 2!" Robin shouted happily! "Anyone else have Math?" None answered.

"Looks like it's just us." He said with a smile. Starfire grinned ear to ear. "Um can I walk you to class?" Robin asked blushing and putting his hand be hide head. The girls giggled and pushed Starfire closer to Robin. Starfire turned and glared at the girls.

"Um yeah I would like that." Starfire answered.

"Robin make sure you put your arm around her!" Beastboy hollered. Robin glared knifes into beastboy's eyes.

"Who so um……" Beastboy tried to safe himself.

" So the guys with leave Starfire alone." Raven said saving Beastboy.

"Oh um….do you" Before Robin could finish Starfire had his arm around her waist!

"No I don't mind." Starfire said. Robin learned NOTHING in Math in fact he learning NOTHING all day! If Starfire wasn't in his class he would think about her and wish she was there. While Robin and Starfire were in Math the others had Science. There they were cooking up a plan to get them together.

"We have to do something!" Kole screamed! Kole LOVED playing match maker!

"Maybe we should ask Aqualad." Beastboy suggested as if one cue Aqualad came in.

"Yo Aqualad!" Cyborg called.

"Cy my man!" Aqualad said as they did their handshake.

"Aqualad you've know Robin longer than any of us right?" Bee asked. She knew the answer but she HAD to make sure it was yes.

"Um….yea but he's closer to Speedy." Aqualad answered.

"Has he EVER fallen for ANYONE?" Kole asked. They had to make sure Starfire wouldn't get hurt.

"Um….no. Why?" Aqualad asked confused.

"Robin fell for a girl." Jinx explained like it was nothing. He was almost as bad as Kole!

"What! Who? When? How?" Aqualad hollered at the girls like they couldn't hear them.

"Her names Starfire she's new, during free period, when you see her you'll know." Kole said answering he's questions. The rest of the day went fast for Robin it felt like 2 min.s he would think about Starfire all period until the bell rang then he moved to his next class and continued to think about her or he would just look at her. Oh woo did he have it bad!!!!!

* * *

I hope you all liked it!!!!!!

Like I said in my message up top the new person is in the 7th story I REALLY like the new person so I'm trying to get to um….that person….Each story I'll put in a little info about her guess who knows her, how they met, and when they meet!

Info about the new person: She's a she! All I'm giving!..........for now

REVIEW PLEZ!!!!!!!!!!

I heart you!

~lexy~


	4. Chapter 4 Fallen

Hey guys!!!!! So some people have posted reviews telling me a need more detail! So I'm going to give you more detail! Btw sorry my stories have like un how do I put this…..Sucked! I'm on like the 20th stories in my notebook and the more I write the better it is (to me anyway). So I'll try to be more detailed! Thank you! Clue for the new girl at the bottom.

* * *

Teen Titans High School Years

" I'm home!" Robin called happily as he walk in Wayne manor. He put his red book bag in the ground next to the front door as he always did. Then he walked in the kitchen (almost walking in a wall mind you).

"Did someone have a good day?" Bruce asked laughing. (If you don't know Bruce is Robin's foster father.)

"Someone had a wonderful day!" Robin sang as he span to his chair at the kitchen. Bruce's eyes looked like they were going to leave his hand and hop across the table. Robin had NEVER been this happy unless it was he's birthday or something like that. Bruce couldn't believe it!

"What on earth is making you so happy?" Bruce asked still laughing. Bruce had to know! He had to make sure it stayed in Robin's life and if it didn't by the looks of things Robin would be destroy. Robin sighed.

" Starfire." Robin answered simply yet dreamily. After a few seconds of silence. Robin told Bruce everything he knew about Starfire. How she talked. Her hair color, her eye color, how she was still learning about America because she had just moved here, and must on all he talked about her laugh and smile. After Robin was done all Bruce could do was shake his head, smile, and say " Woo do you have it bad!" Robin's eyes widen, he already Spiky hair was standing up, lean across the table then…..

" What do I have?/! I can't be sick! I have to see her tomorrow!" He hollered. Bruce shook his head smiling. Robin though this meant he couldn't go to school. He got up from the and ran to the other end where Bruce was sitting. Robin got down on his hands and knee! " Please let me go! Please!" Robin shouted! Yep he's got it REALLY bad! Bruce though. "Robin your fine, but you have fallen for this girl! Firestar?" Bruce messed up so he really tell if Robin had fallen. This made Robin stand up faster than a 5 year old on a sugar rush.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled." And I did NOT fall for her!" Robin shouted as he stomped his foot on the white tile floor.

" Robin you just got down on your hand and knees to go to SCHOOL! Just to see her." Bruce informed him hoping it would show him he'd fallen for her. Robin sighed, ran his fingers though his hair, and sat down next to Bruce.

"Okay MAYBE your right! MAYBE! But on her first day she got asked out TEN times! It would have been more but….." robin trailed off smiling at the memory.

"But what?" Bruce asked as he raised an eye brow.

"Um…..Beastboy said I should put my arm around her and I glared at him but then Raven said so the guys will leave her alone. I said do you and before I could finish she had my arm around her waist." Robin told him breathlessly. Bruce smiled and said "Then she like you!"

"I don't know…..I think I should be her friend first." Robin lied. He wanted more then anything for Starfire to be his girlfriend but he was scared. Sure every girl wanted to date him but she was different from all the others girls and that's why he liked her.

"Maybe you should get her a welcome to Jump City gift." Bruce sais smiling.

"Can I?" Robin asked get excited! Bruce nodded. Bruce was VERY rich but they didn't spend a lot of money.

"How about we go now and look?" Bruce asked. Robin replied by getting his jacket and running out the front. Bruce laughed and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Starfire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Starfire got home she smelled her mother's cooking. Starfire smiled today had gone close to perfect. She made 10 new friends, loved all her classes, and she even saw Robin look at her a couple of times too!

" Shining star is that you?" Her mother called. Starfire smiled she loved it when her mother called her that! Starfire wasted NO time! She told her mother about her new friends, classes, and ROBIN! Starfire's mother told her she was in love. Unlike Robin Starfire agreed. Then Starfire remember something that made frown.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Starfire's mother asked confused.

" I don't stand a chance." Starfire told her mother sadly.

"I don't understand." Starfire's mother said worried that this Robin had a girlfriend.

"It's just that EVERY girl wants to date him." Starfire said sadly playing with her fingers. Starfire was so sad almost cried. Her mother saw this and raped her in a hug and told it all be okay. After about ten 10 minutes Starfire was kinda okay.

"So um tell me about your new friends." Starfire's mother said trying chance the subject. Starfire smiled.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I did more Robin that Starfire. I dream this stuff up so little detail little detail I try to make up some to! Anyway here's clue

Last Clue: she's a girl

New Clue: She hyper like Starfire ( NOT saying she knows Starfire!)

I hope you liked! Plez no bad reviews plez message if you have to

~Lexy~


	5. Chapter 5 More lovers

Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! :-) I hope your liking my stories. Okay I came up with this one after Me and Friends were done shopping! I saw the locket and loved! But it was like 10,000 dollars or sorry but....The girls in the next! Srry I didn't give you like ANY time to guess!

* * *

Teen Titans High School Years

It took 3 hours and 25 stores but Robin found the perfect necklace for Star. It was a locket in the shape of a heart. It was special for 3 reasons.

1: On the front were diamond that made a star.

2: The diamonds that made up the star were green. As green as her eyes.

3: The locket was as red as her hair! Robin knew she would love it! Robin called his friends (His GUY friends) over. He wanted to know what they though of the locket. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell he'd fallen for Starfire. When they got there they went to Robin's room. Aqualad called and asked Robin if he could bring a friend robin said yes. For 2 reasons. 1: He loved meeting new people.

2: If this guy was his friend he couldn't go after Star.

DING DONG!

It had to be Aqualad and his friend! Everyone else was there already

"Hey!" Robin greeted Aqualad and his friend.

"Hey Robin!" Aqualad replied. "This is Kidflash."

"Hey Kidflash." Robin greeted him. "So how did you to meet?" Robin asked as he closed the door.

"I found him drooling over Jinx" Aqualad told Robin smiling.

"Yeah! While YOU were drooling over Kole!" Kidflash shot back!

YOU like KOLE!" Beastboy hollered from the middle of the staircase where the other were too. Aqualad glared at Kidflash.

"Um….well um… you guys hear Speedy's coming back tomorrow?" Aqualad said trying to chance the subject.

"He is!/?" Everyone hollered even Kidflash. Aqualad told Kidflash all about his friends. Speedy left to go to a private school in Washington.

Aqualad sighed it worked.

"WAIT! Stop trying to chance the subject!" Cyborg shouted!

"So you and Kole?" Robin asked rising his eye brow.

"Don't you start lover!" Beastboy said to Robin.

"So the famous playboy has a new girlfriend? Who is it this time?" Kidflash asked Robin. Before Robin say ANYTHING

"Oh no, Kidflash. He doesn't have a girlfriend. He fell for Starfire the new girl." Cyborg said grinning at Robin.

"Oh she's hot!" Kidflash responded. Robin then glared at Kidflash!

"So I've heard….." Kidflash said trying to save himself.

"I'm surprised you'd look at another girl with the way you look at Jinx!" Aqualad teased.

"DUDE! That's dangerous! Liking Jinx? Good Luck!" Beastboy said as he freaked out.

"So let me get this strait. Robin likes Star, A" Kidflash said bu8t was cut off

"HEY! Only I can her that!" Robin said to Kidflash.

"Fine!" Kidflash told him then smiled. "But you never said you didn't like her!" Kidflash pointed out. CRAP! Robin though.

"OKAY OKAY! You caught me! I like Starfire." Robin confessed then took a deep breath. " And that's why I'm giving her this." Robin said as he showed them the necklace. None said anything until Aqualad asked

"So when are you asking her?" Aqualad asked Robin. Robin sighed and told them the same thing he told Bruce. The guys tried to get Robin to tell Starfire…..but he wouldn't!

* * *

Hey! Yeah yea I know it's short! I'm sorry! The one will be a lot longer! The next one has The girl in it! *claps* I can't wait can you? Lol!

~Lexy~


	6. Chapter 6 Allie

Hey guys! Me again! Anyway I know I didn't give you a lot of time to think up a guess but………The girl is in this story!!!!!!!!!! Btw the girl is me! I want to thank TeenTitansFreakFan for the review! And adding me to a bunch of things! Anyway hope you like I heart ~Lexy~

* * *

Teen Titans High School Years!

Early the next morning Robin was up and looking over his outfit in the mirror until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Robin called as he stepped away from the mirror.

"You have a phone call it's Starfire." Bruce told robin as he handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Oh Robin thank goodness!" Starfire shouted.

"What's wrong Star?" Robin asked worried as he walked around his room.

"Can you give me a ride home from school?" Starfire asked. Robin raised his eye brows an said " Um….sure? But Star you could have asked me that at school.." Robin informed her.

"I know but I wanted to call ahead. I would hate to ask last minute." Starfire explained. Robin smiled this was just like Starfire.

" Star this isn't last minute. Asking me to take you to school today would be last minute but I'd still do it." He smiled.

"Oh…um….thanks Robin." She was blushing like crazy! An Robin knew it!

"Your Welcome Star." Robin said smiling

" Shining Star come on!" Robin could hear Starfire's mother call.

"I have to go good bye Robin.." Starfire said and hung up

" Bye Star." Robin said sadly yet dreamily.

"What did she need?" Bruce asked from the doorway .

" A ride home from school." Robin told him still smiling. Bruce smiled and said " Why don't you have her come to dinner?"

Robin's smile got BIGGER (A.N: I didn't think it could! lol!)

"I think I will!" Robin said a little louder than he needed to. Robin grabbed the necklace, headed out the door and to his R-cycle. From there he headed to school with a with a smile on is face!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Should I? No not in front of everyone. When were alone! No I'm sure she'll want to her friends to see. But No ugh!!!!!!!!!!! Robin though angrily. Should he give the necklace to here now or later? His though and anger were suddenly gone! By a little red head.

" Hi Robin!" Starfire greeted him "Thanks again for taking me home after we are done schooling." Starfire thanked him for the him AGAIN! Robin smiled.

"No problem Star." Robin told her then remember he was supposed to invite her to dinner. "Oh star do you what to come to dinner at my house after school?" Robin asked almost babbling. PLEASE SAY YES!PLEASE! Robin though.

"I don't know I would want to bug…..Bruce?" Starfire asked looking at the ground. She wanted more than anything to go to Robin's house NOW! But she didn't want to be rude. What if Robin asked her but not Bruce. Robin shook his head, smiled, and said "It was Bruce's idea." Robin explained hoping to chance her answer.

"Well okay. I would love to go!" Starfire said with a smile that couldn't get bigger { A.N: but hey! I said Robin's smile couldn't be bigger and it got bigger so what the hell do I know! lol} Best Friday EVER! Robin though.

"Wait Friday! SPEEDY!" Robin hollered as he ran outside dragging Starfire with. Once Robin (and Starfire) were in the parking lot Robin looked around until he saw him! { Woo! I have A LOT of hims and hes in this story! Lol!} Robin ran over to a boy with redish orangeish hair and brown eyes {I have never seen Speedy with his mask off so I'm making his eyes brown!}

"SPEEDY!" Robin screamed at the boy as they got closer.

"Robin!" They boy yelled! Okay so this Speedy? Knows Robin? Starfire though.

"Robin what's up!/?" Speedy asked. Speedy then noticed Starfire (but it's hard NOT to notice her) standing beside Robin.

" An who is this pretty girl you have with you Robin?" Speedy asked sweetly to Starfire more than to Robin. Starfire giggled.

"This is STARFIRE." Robin explained hoping to make Speedy remember. Speedy though back to his phone call with Robin. Starfire oh who is she! Robin talked about her almost the WHOLE time we were on the phone. Come on Speedy think! Starfire =…..=…..=…ROBIN'S CRUSH! Speedy remembered. Speedy noticed Starfire wasn't wearing the necklace Robin told him he was giving her. Weak very weak Robin. Speedy though.

After everyone said there hello's to Speedy the day went by very fast until lunch……….{Here it comes here it comes!!!! Lol!} Aqualad came up to the table with a girl who had long brown and eyes, she was flawless and tan, She had a side bang on the left side of her face and layers. She wore a white mini shirt that was a little above her knee and a pink sparkle spaghetti top. To match she wore Pink inch heels that had diamonds going down the front of her foot. As soon as Kole saw Aqualad with this…..this….girl her face fell 100 feet to the ground! The others girl noticed and Jinx whispered "Look his looking strait at you!" Kole smiled at this.

"Hey guys! This is Allie! Allie this is…." Aqualad started but got cut off by

"Dick?" Allie asked Robin. Robin eyes widened and a smile came across her face.

"A-Allie? Is that you?" Robin asked as he stood up and moved closer to her.

"Oh Dick!" Allie yelped as she throw her arms around his neck and hugged him and Robin wrapped his arms around her back. No this made Starfire AND Kitten VERY MAD! The others girls were mad to but only because Starfire was mad. W-Who is she? Starfire though looking down.

"Who does this girl think she is! Throwing herself at Robin!" Kitten screamed! She was so mad she could spit fire! This scared her 2 um……best friends? I guess you could them. Really they just didn't want their lives at school to be a living hell so I hung with Kitten. Kitten got a evil grin on her face.

"I know that grin!" Holly (one of the twins) yelped.

"Kitten's got a plan!" Polly (the other twin) explained.

As a matter of fact girl I do have a plan 2 plans." Kitten told them

"Uhm!" Jinx coughed at Robin and Allie who were still hugging.

"Oh um…guys this is Allie." Robin repeated while blushing.

"We know THAT!" Bee told him harshly with a glare to match.

"But how does she know you!" Jinx added growling.

"Yea! An why is she is calling you dick?" Kole asked crossing her arms over her crest.

"Why aren't you answering the question!?" Robin asked. Her being Raven was MORE than he needed to be scared.

"Yes ROBIN why?" Starfire asked with the saddest eyes ever! That pushed it over the top! Between the girls' cold looks and the look in Starfire's eyes. Robin darted his eyes to all 5 girls ,but his eyes when to Star. The look in her eyes was to much he HAD to look away.

"Um….she's…this…" Robin didn't know where to start.

"You'll have to excuse him. He never was good with words." Allie giggled.

"I'm Allie Robin's um……best friend I guess you could say." She said smiling. There were 5 sighs or relief and 1 growl of anger. The growl belonged to Kitten because she knew her plan or plans were done, done and done! { Yes that's from the clique! I love them!}

"So how did you guys meet?" raven asked cooling down. All the girls started to cool down. Starfire was still a little sad. Allie smiled and simply said "birth." Wait that mean she's Robin's sister! Starfire though happily!

"Robin why did you never tell us you had a sister.?" Starfire asked. When Robin looked at her he was glad the hurt in her eyes were gone.

"No Star she's no really my sister." Robin told her.

"Which brings us back to how did you meet!/?" Jinx said implicitly as she tapped her nails of the table.

"We were born the same day and hour." Allie explained then Robin cut in.

"The doctors gave us to the wrong parents! Allie's parents knew she was a girl. We went to the right parents like 2 minute and the rest is history!" Robin told everyone.

"Yep! We've been Brother and Sister/ Best friends ever since! Until we'll yea…." Allie trailed off. Robin moved away to live with Bruce. That did stop Allie and Robin from seeing each other though! Every end they could Allie came and slept over! Bruce knew Allie VERY well!

"The who is she question is she is closed but the why she called you dick question is still open." Kole said.

"Um….I called him Dick because that's he's name or do you go by Richard now?" Allie asked confused. Everyone looked at Robin. For 10 minutes Robin was trying to explain the he's name was Robin know after he was done Allie frowned.

"AW! Now I have to give you a new nickname!" Allie said sadly.

"Nickname? What was it before?" Cyborg asked. Robin eyes winded.

"Don't do it!" robin commanded. Allie smiled.

"I said don't!" Robin hollered.

"Dicky-pooh!" Allie answered. Everyone was laughing! "I got it!" Allie yelled " Roby!"

"Oh no!" Robin ( or as Allie NOW calls him Roby) said as he put his face in his hands.

"Did you have a nickname Allie?" Beastboy asked. Allie nodded.

"Allie-gbllie!" She told them.

"How did you meet Aqualad Allie?" Kole asked still not sure if she and Aqualad liked each other.. Allie laughed and answered

"Gym. We were running and I take dance so I was dancing while running and the boys MODDED me! Aqualad helped me get out." Allie explained smiling at Aqualad.

"Then I asked her to have lunch with us." Aqualad said.

" An he talked NONE stop about you Kole! An I can see why." Allie said smiling at her. Okay Kole was sure nothing was going on. Aqualad was just about to make a smart remark but something wet? Hit his arm which was on the table. He looked down and saw it was DROOL! It was Speedy drool! Aqualad tried to see what Speedy saw and all he saw was…..ALLIE! Aqualad elbowed Speedy in the rips! Allie made fast friends with all the girl. Starfire was the best though in her option! At the end of the day…..

Um…..girls? I know we just meet and all but do you want to have a sleepover at my house?" Allie asked the girls.

"I'm in!" They said at once.

"Don't you have to ask your mom and dad?" Bee asked. Robin ran to Allie's side as soon as Bee said "dad." Allie pushed back the tears.

"Um…no my m-mom won't m-mind I-I got to go." Allie called as she ran with tears in her eyes.

"Allie!" Robin called.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bee asked worried and confused.

" Her dad left when she was 5 after he….hit her…." Robin trailed off clucking his fists.

FLASHBACK!

"Dicky! Stop!" Allie laughed as Dick tickled her.

"NEVER!" He shouted.

"I don't care! Get out!" Allie mother screamed from downstairs. Dick and Allie looked at each other and went down stairs to see Allie's mom and dad fighting.

" Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" Allie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Nothing sweetie you and Dick go back up stairs and play." Allie's mom told her. Allie went half way up the stairs up then saw her dad about to hit her mom.

"Mommy!" Allie yelled and jumped in front of her mother.

"Allie! Don't!" Dick called as she tried to grip her shirt.

SMACK!

"Allie!" Dick called as he ran over to her! Allie's mom pushed Allie's dad out of the house.

END OF FLASH BACK ( This happened in Robin's mind so none saw or hear any of the FLASH BACK

{ I know I said I was Allie but my dad NEVER hit me! He did leave when I 5 though}

Bee gasped and said.

" I didn't." Robin cut her off.

"I Know she knows. She'll be fine she just needs some"

RING!

Robin looked down at his phone

" It's her." He told them as he answered it.

"Hello? I told her it's wasn't her fault….yes I told them…..no no detail….okay bye." Robin ended as he shut his phone. "She said she'll call you." Robin told Bee.

RING!- Bee's phone. It was Allie

"Hello?" bee answered.

"Hey Bee it's Allie." Allie told her.

"Allie I'm"

"It's fine you didn't know. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Completely understandable."

"Okay for the sleepover how's 7:00 that's in 2 hours."

"That's fine."

"Bring your swimsuits."

"Oh okay see you then." Bee ended.

"Bye…" Allie said hanging up.

"We need swimsuits!" Bee hollered. "We also have to be there in 2 hours."

"Robin we better go." Starfire reminded him.

"Oh yeah bye guys!" Robin called over shoulder as he and Starfire left.

* * *

Hello Hello!

So we met Allie and learned a little about her past and Robin's.............

Tell if you like Allie!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-)

I heart you!

~lexy~


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover

Hello hello!I hope your liking my stories so far!:-)

* * *

Allie closed her phone ending her call to Bee. She took a deep breath, put on a smile, and walked in.

"Lessh, Mom I'm home!" Allie called as she walked in. Her dog (Lessh) came down the stair from the other side of the room and barked.

"Hey Lessh! Mommy missed you!" Allie told her dog as she hugged her. Lessh was a little white toy poodle.

"An your mommy missed you." Allie's mother said as she kissed Allie. "So how was school?" Allie's mom (Kate) asked. Allie smiled.

"You may want to sit down for this one." Allie told her

"Oh and why?" Kate asked as she sat down.

"Remember Dick Grayson?" Allie asked.

"Um…oh yes how could I forget! What about him sweetie?" Kate asked.

"He goes to my school! I meet one of his friends in gym!" Allie told her hoping up and down. Allie told her mother all about school! She left out all the her dad parts.

" That's great sweetie!" Kate told her as she hugged Allie. "Now I don't have to cook cookie anymore with you when you get sad!" Kate said laughing Allie laughed too.

"That was always mine and Robin…I mean Dick… No! ugh!" Allie yelled.

Then her mother and her laughed.

"Anyway that was always mine and Dick's thing." Allie said smiling at all the memories. Lessh jumped up on Allie sniffed her shirt and ran to Allie's room.

"Leesh!" Allie called running after her. Allie opened the door to her room and she saw her pink dresses in the corner with her Jews and pictures on it, her 2 pick chairs up against the walk and the white table in between them her pink outlined flat screen on her wall across from her pick and white bed and there was Lessh. Under Allie's bed but then the pup darted over to Allie HUGE closet. Lessh was digging in the back of Allie closet.

"Leesh!" Allie yelled at the pup for digging though her clothes. Finally the pup came out with a shoe box. Allie looked confused but took the box.

"What is this Lessh?" Allie asked the puppy as the both sat on her bed. When Allie opened the lid she smiled. Inside was a bunch of pics of her and Dick from when they were little. There was one from Allie's first dance show, one from Dick's birthday party, then there was THE one. The one of Allie getting her charm bracket. She hands were over her mouth, her eye's were wide, and dick was just smiling. Allie almost cried. Then there was one of her and Dick on the trapeze. He was going over the get Allie. There were bunch of pictures of her Dick on the trapeze. All of them take by he's dad…..

FLASH BACK

_Allie was at the flying Grayson's practice. It was just Mr. And Mrs. Grayson on the trapeze until the head of the show person came out and said "And now the youngest of our amazing Flying Grayson's. Dick Grayson." The shot light went to Dick._

_Yea! Go Dick!" Allie would yell. Dick always smiled at her. He loved it when she came to his practices. He even told her that all the time._

_AFTER PRACTICE _

" _How did you like the show Allie?" Mr. Grayson would ask._

"_I loved it! As always! It was amazing!" Allie replied smiling._

"_Thanks sweetie." Mrs. Grayson would said hugging her. Mrs. Grayson was like a 2__nd__ mom to Allie._

"_I'm would be surprised if you couldn't do that." Mr. Grayson laughed._

_Dick smiled as he jumped down and said "Hey Allie"_

"_No!" Allie cut him off she knew what he wanted._

"_Come on Little sister! You don't think I'm going to drop you do you?" Dick said acting hurt. Allie laughed._

"_No! I'm NOT going up there! Forget it!" Allie said running away from Dick who was now chasing her. Allie ran be hide Mr. Grayson._

"_All right All right. Why don't you go up Allie. Dick will not do any flips or anything like that." Mr. Grayson assured her._

"_Well okay." Allie said smiling. After Allie was on there was no way to get her off. She and Dick stayed up there for hours laughing and having a good time._

END OF FLASH BACK

Allie smiled as she took all the pictures and hung them around her room. She left one picture to go beside her bed that was of Her and Dick on the trapeze and in that one you could see there faces and the smiles. Then Allie started to get ready for the sleepover. She got chips, dip, chocolate, chocolate chip cookie, and alot of other junk foods. She had her C.D that she had Blake (there butler) make her. It had

Selean Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa hugens, {No idea how it spell it} Jonas Brothers, basically all pop music! She did many other things but most important thing she did was put her dairy in her clothes door. She didn't want ANYONE seeing it. Not even Robin. Then she picked out her 3 pairs of P.J's.

"What do you think Lessh?" Allie asked her dog. The pup climbed up on the bed and stood over all 3 outfits then bark and put her paw on the middle one. It was a spaghetti strap shirt. There were 2 colors on it. Pink and white that went across the shirt there were 4 blue and 4 red. Her bottoms were white with spots of Pink and they went down to about her knees Allie's slippers were white with pink rhinestones on them. As soon as she was done. Bee with Raven both girls in there P.J already. Bee's shirt was just like Allie's but the colors was black and yellow and her pants went a little passed her knees and the were yellow. Raven had on a long sleeve shirt that was black and long pants that were black…..

"Hey guys! Where's Kole and Jinx?" Allie asked knowing Starfire would be late………

"On their way Kole is trying to get Jinx the wear a pair of shorts and I tank top and not her well…..Raven outfit." Bee told her. The girls laughed and then Kole and Jinx got there. Jinx had on a pair off purple short was a pink star in the bottom left hand corner. She had on a tank top that was plain pink.

Kole had on the same thing but her top was baby blue and her bottoms had a heart on them the was baby blue but her bottoms were white.

"Hey guys!" Allie said.

"Hey Allie! I love your house!" Kole told her. Allie smiled.

"Thanks! Come on were going to be in my room." Allie said showing them the way there. When they got there Bee dropped her stuff and ran over to a picture of her and Dick and the beach.

"Allie! Have you been holding out on us?" Bee asked smiling.

"What?" Allie asked confused. Bee jumped over to her as the other girls saw the picture.

"You have a boyfriend!" Kole hollered!

"No I don't! Why do you think that?" She asked.

"The picture." Jinx told her pointing to it.

"That's Robin." Allie said. The girls eyes widened.

" We don't tell Starfire I word of this." Raven said. Everyone nodded.

Then they goofed around listening to music, eating, and playing with Lessh.

* * *

Hey! Okay I little more different from me and Allie. I don't know a white toy poddle it's my dream dog so my dream got one!

I heart you!

~lexy/Allie~


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner

Hey guys! Here's the next story I hope you like!

* * *

When Robin and Starfire got outside she gasped.

" You have a motorcycle!" Starfire said happily.

"Um…yeah is that okay?" Robin asked worried. {Idiot!}

" Yeah it's great!" Starfire said as she hugged Robin. When she let go

"Woo! Your A LOT stronger than you look." Robin admitted as soon as he was able to breath again. As Robin got on the R-cycle something pointy poke his left leg.

"OW!" He yelped and got off the R-cycle.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked worried.

"Nothing something poked me." Robin told her. Just as he was about to reach into his pocket he remembered Star's necklace.

"What was it Robin?" Starfire asked from on the R-cycle.

"Um….a twig was on the R-cycle but I got it. Um….Star?" Robin asked as he put he's hand be hide his head.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked as she got off the R-cycle. She was pretty sure they weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Um…..I um got you something." He said as he gulped. She smiled.

"Oh Robin you didn't have too." She told him blushing.

"I wanted! It's kinda a welcome to Jump City." He explained. "Close your eyes." He commanded. She did what she was told. Robin took a deep breath and putted out the necklace then said "Okay open them." When she did she started to cry!

"I'm sorry! I knew you wouldn't like it! I can" He was cut off but Starife's finger pushed to his lips shutting him up.{ Thank goodness!}

"I love it!" Starfire exclaimed though the tears. "Will you put it on?" She asked still crying a little. He nodded. Once it was on she gave him other bone crushing hug. He smiled.

"We better go." He told her. Starfire held on to his waist as they speeded off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Robin's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woo!" Starfire yelled when she was Robin's house, "I love the flowers!" Robin smiled as he cut the engine. He loved it when Starfire was excited. He leaded her inside where she let out a few more "woo"s.

"You must me Starfire." Bruce said as he shook her hand, "Robin talks about you nonstop." Bruce told her smiling.

"Jee thanks Bruce." Robin said joking. Starfire turned to Robin and smiling.

"You talk about me?" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Um…yea I guess I do." He admitted smiling back at her.

" I see you like the necklace." Bruce said eyeing the necklace. "It took us 3 hours and 25 stores to find it." Star turned and hugged Robin gently. Robin sighed he just want to hold her like this forever. Robin mouthed "Thank you" to Bruce. After the ate they talked till about 6:50. Bruce liked Starfire and Starfire liked Bruce. Robin took her to Allie's.

Um…..well night Star." Robin said nervously. Kiss her! You idiot kiss her! Now! Robin though.

"I had a great time!" Starfire told him smiling nervously. Kiss him! Come on! Just do it! Starfire though. He leaned so did she. They were about 1 inch apart when…….

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as the opened the door, pillows in hand.

"AAAHHH!" Robin and Starfire screamed as they fell. The girls gasped.

"Oh-My-God!" Starfire, Roby I'm so sorry!" Allie told them.

"Yea sorry we heard someone on the porch." Bee explained.

"So you brought pillows?" Robin teased as he helped Starfire up.

"Oh shut up!" Kole said throwing the pillow at him.

"Or what?" Robin asked. Raven and Jinx stepped in front and glared.

"Oh um…I'll see you girls later. Bye Star!" Robin called as he ran to his R-cycle. The girls giggled and went inside.

* * *

I hope you liked! Dang me and the other girls! They couldn't wait like 1 more sec! {At the least!} oh and if you didn't know {}= me saying stuff


	9. Chapter 9 The phone call

_**Hello hello! Hope you like! BIG stuff happens here!**_

* * *

The girls pulled Starfire in the house and ran to the 2nd story. Once they were in Allie's they sat her down and…………………………..

"Did he kiss you?

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Hello my brother much!"

"Where did he kiss you?"

"Star where did you get that necklace!" Everyone stopped! They looked at the necklace then at Starfire.

"Star? Where did you get the necklace?" Jinx asked calmly. Starfire smiled and simply said "Robin." The girls squealed! After asking Starfire every possible question you could ask they chilled and got ready to go swimming.

Starfire was wearing a purple two piece. It was all purple with a lighter purple star in the corner of both her bottoms and her top.

Kole was in a blue two piece. One half of the suit was lighter that then the other. There were butterfly's all over her tops and bottoms.

Allie was wearing a pink and white two piece. Her suit was white but there was a flower that was pink in the top right hand corner of her top

Bee was in a black and yellow two piece. The bottoms were black and her top was yellow

Jinx had on a black and pink tow piece. Her top was pink was spots of black. Her bottoms were the same but they were black with spots of pink.

Raven had on a black one piece…………

Starfire saw that Allie hadn't removed her charm bracelet.

"Allie are you going to remove your charm bracelet?" Starfire asked. Allie shook her head no.

"Why not?" Jinx asked as she took a towel from the bathroom.

" It was a gift from Robin…." Allie trailed off. Robin had gotten it for her after her dad left…….

"Ooooohhhhh!" The girls said laughing.

"It's nothing just a gift he got me after um…my dad left…." She said quickly. She didn't want to make them feel bad.

"Oh we're sorry" Allie cut Raven off.

"It's fine come on let's swim!" Allie said running to the pool.

All the girl screamed and jumped in! They swam until there bodies hurt. Then they chilled in the pool room talking Blake had brought all the snack from Allie's room to the pool room.

" Hey let's play S.Y.C!" Bee shouted. The other girls looked at her weird.

"State you crush!" Bee told them smiling.

"Oh!" They understood now.

"Who wants to go first?" Allie asked.

"I will!" Starfire said happily.

"We all know who it is but okay go Star." Raven told her grapping a hand full of chips

"Robin!" Starfire said smiling. "Okay Kole you next!"

" Okay I like Aqualad." Kole told them. Oh no! Allie looks sad! Kole though fake smiling.

"I though you liked him. By the way he likes you." Allie told her

"How do you know?" Kole asked wide eyed.

"He talked about you NON stop!!!!!!" Allie shouted laughing.

" Okay Jinx you go!" Kole said still giggling.

" I don't know…..I don't think I have one." Jinx admitted sadly.

"What about Kidflash?" Bee asked. Jinx though about but she still didn't know.

" Did just meet him." Raven reminded them. Allie smiled.

"I have a no 2 ideas." Allie told them sitting up.

"Okay so Jinx spends as much time as she can with Kidflash, we watch, then next weekend we do this again! An tell our answers okay?" Allie asked as she jumped in the pool.

"Okay!" The responded.

"Allie why did you jump in the pool?" Raven asked. Allie shrugged.

"Allie that's one idea." Starfire pointed out to her as Allie sat back down.

"Oh yea. My 2nd idea is that we do this every Friday you know have a sleepover." Allie finished. Bee raised her hand.

"Yes Bee?" Allie laughed.

" What if we have to do something Friday?" Bee asked.

"Then were one person short." Allie told her.

" We could take notes for that person of what we did!" Kole told them as she clapped her hands.

"We still have S.Y.C to play girlys!" Jinx reminded them." Bee go!"

"I like Cyborg." Bee confused.

"Cooly!" Allie told her.

"Okay Raven your turn!" Bee told her.

" I don't have one." Raven told them shrugging.

Kole sighed. "Same plan with Jinx but with EVERY guy!" Kole told them.

"Okay Allie your turn!" Raven told her.

"Okay don't freak!" Allie told them. Kole and Starfire both got scared looks on there faces.

" I like Speedy!" Allie finished. Kole and Starfire both sighed.

" Allie answer the phone!….Allie it's Dick answer the phone!….I'm going to kick your butt little sister!" Young Robin/Dick called from Allie's phone. The girl squealed! Allie sshhed them!

"I'm going to put it on speaker!" Allie told them

"Hello?" Allie answered.

"Hey sweetie!" Robin replied.

"Hey Roby what's up?"

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"Of course!"

"Um….look I'm going to ask out this girl and no I'm not telling who it is! Do you think I should even asked her?"

Yes! You need a good girl in your life!" Allie smiled at Starfire.

"Okay so I'm asking her out for Saturday but…."

"But what?"

"Will you double date with us?"

" Who would I be going with?"

"Aqualad."

"I can't! Someone likes him! Wait does he like me?"

"No I just trust him."

"oh."

"What about Speedy?" Robin asked. Allie smiled.

" Um….I guess." Allie said calmly.

"Around 6:00? Dinner and a surprise?"

"Cooly! Talk to you then bye!" Allie ended.

"Bye" He said. The girls squealed, talk, and picked out outfits. They all feel asleep around 3:00 a.m

* * *

_**I hope you liked! But just remember everything isn't always what it seem……..**_

**_Review!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~lexy/Allie~_**


	10. Chapter 10 You don't like Aqualad?

Hey guys!_ Time for a liitle Speedy Allieish!_

The next morning there was a knock at the door! All the girls moaned.

Jinx and Kole were in the chair, Bee was on a pill of clothes, Raven was on the rug, Starfire was on a pillow from Allie's bed and Allie was on her bed.

"Allie! Door!" Kate called up. All the girls got up.

"Hey guys I bet it's Robin!" Jinx said looking at Starfire.

"Let's cream him with pillows!" Kole told him. Pillows in hand they went to the door opened it and

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!" SPEEDY? Hollered as he fell.

" Oh-My-God! I'm so sorry!" Allie said helping him up.

"We though you were Robin." Starfire explained.

"It's cool. Uhm… 6 girls in P.J's I should come over here more often." Speedy told them laughing. The girls threw there pillows at him.

"What do you want?" Jinx asked annoyed.

"Well I came to Allie's house….I would think I would want to talk to Allie." he answered.

"I'll be right in." Allie told them. They went inside but went to Allie's room and opened the window.

" So what's up?" Allie asked him.

"Um I just want to say sorry about this whole double date thing. I mean I'm sure you like Aqualad and all" Speedy got cut off by Allie's finger. She smirked.

" I don't mind. An I don't like Aqualad!" Allie told him smirking still. Speedy got a HUGE grin on his face! {Now I'm SURE it can't get bigger!} She doesn't like Aqualad YES! He though!

"Oh well I'm see you Saturday?" He asked snapping back to earth.

" Monday. School." Allie told him smiling.

"Oh right so um…well bye?" He asked nervously.

"Bye Speedy." Allie said smiling as she closed the door still smiling.

She told the girls EVERYTHING (even though they knew). Shortly after that they had to left……

* * *

I hope you liked!_Sorry it was short!_**I heart you**

**_~Lexy/Allie~_**


	11. Chapter 11 WHAT?

Hey guys! BIG **surprise** here!

* * *

On Monday, Starfire woke up the happiest she'd ever been! Her love was going to ask her out! He said it last night to! Well almost……. BUT he was nervous so he asked Allie to double date with him! Allie's date was Speedy which made Allie **HIGHLY **happy! Especially when he came over to her house the next morning! Starfire got her "Date asking" outfit on. It was a light blue jean mini skirt with a long purple tank top. So had on Robin's necklace sure it didn't match but she didn't care! She would ALWAYS wear it! She slipped on ALLIE'S sparkle purple {wow! Allie owns something purple?} flats. The girls picked this out at the mall after they were all home for um….an hour? Allie also got a "Date asking" outfit. Her's was long white jeans with a pink {shocker!} heart on the bottom left leg. Her shirt was white with a bunch of different colored and patterned hearts! She wore dark blue {Who knew she had anything blue} flats with a lighter blue heart of the toe.

"Shining Star! Allie's here!" Starfire's mother called from the kitchen. Starfire made sure everything was good. She grad her light blue jean jacket (That matched her mini!) an ran outside. When she got outside Starfire gasped at the little red sports car in her driveway.

"Star! Come on we still have to pick up Kole!" Allie yelled. Starfire then quickly ran to the car and got in. She sat by Raven who sat by Jinx there was a empty seat next Jinx. Probably for Kole. Starfire though. Bee sat in the front and Allie was driving. Allie then stopped in front of Kole's house and honking the horn. Kole came out a second later.

"Hey Al!" She called from her porch. " So how's Robin whatever his last name"

"Grayson." Allie told Kole as she cut her off. Kole smiled and started again.

"So how Robin Grayson's soon to be girlfriend doing?" Everyone was laughing.

"I'm fine. Nervous but fine." Starfire giggled out.

"And how Speedy" Kole started.

"I'm good thanks Kole." Allie replied laughing. "I'm just worried it will be a one time thing you know?" Allie told them sadly as she parked in front of the school.

"Hey Hey! No more sad talking!" Starfire said placing a hand on Allie's shoulder.

"Starfire's right!" Bee told Allie.

"Come let's go!" Jinx said standing up and hopping out of the convertible. The rest of the girl got out and went inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the 6 girls walked into the school they saw the guys.

"Hey!" They All said as they walked over.

"Hey girls!" The boys greeted them.

"Aw no Pjs come on!" Speedy joked laughing.

"Um……" Beastboy asked the glaring girls.

"Long story short" Jinx started.

"Speedy came over to Allie's" Kole jumped in

"And we were still on our pjs " Raven took over.

"So we took the pillows and….." Bee said trailing off

"We creamed him!" Allie finished for all the girls as they laughed. "Um…Roby can I talk to you?" Allie asked winking at the girls

"Sure sweetheart. Let's go over here." Robin said leading her down the hall a little.

" So! When are you asking her!/?" Allie asked so excited!

"I already did." Robin said smiling. Allie smile left and a confused looked moved in. Just as Allie was going to asked 'What hell is going on' a blue eyed dirty blonde came over and put her arm around……………………… ROBIN! Allie's mouth dropped! Oh no oh no no! Allie though!

"Allie this is my girlfriend, Kristen." Robin explained. {Sorry to all you girls named Kristen.} Oh-My-God! NO! This can't happen! Allie though! She wanted to break down there and then! She though back to Starfire.

"Hi." Kristen said smiling still having her arming around Robin.

"Hi." Allie fake smiled. Then an idea hit her! When she knew Robin's girlfriends were bad new she would act all lovey with him! That would break them up in about a week tops! Girls HATED Robin being so close to her. When she would 'Feel bad' he would tell her " Hey don't feel bad if they have a problem with you they have a problem with me!"

"Well it was nice meeting you but I got to go today's Monday which means all 6 of your favorite girls have gym!" Allie told Robin smiling. The she kissed the corner of his lip which she didn't do all lot. When she hugged him she bearing her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"See you Roby!" She said turning to leave…..turning to face Starfire.

"Hey wait cutie pie." He said turning her around "Make sure someone walks you to class so you don't get mobbed again. I would walk you but I'm not in your gym but I'll see you at lunch okay?" He asked knowing something was wrong. Allie just nodded and leave before he could do anything. When she got back Speedy told her he would walk her to class. The girls normally walked with her but it was Speedy. About half way there Allie couldn't take it she just started to cry.

"Allie? Allie what's wrong?" Speedy asked worriedly as he pulling her aside. Allie breathed trying to stop but couldn't.

"Robin…..Kristen….NOT Starfire!" Allie sobbed into Speedy's shirt.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused as he held her tight.

"Robin…asked…out Kirsten." she started.

"Wait Kristen? I thought he was going to ask Starfire." He told her. Starfire reentered her thoughts. Allie could think about was how bad Starfire would be hurt. She didn't see but her make up was running and Speedy's shirt was full of her tears. She cried hard. He just held until he took her chin and asked what happened. She told him EVERYTHING but there little game of S.Y.C. After she was done she sobbed more. Speedy rubbed her back

"Oh Allie it's okay it's not your fault. Hey why don't we go to gym to get your mind off of it." Speedy said trying to make her feel better. Allie smiled and nodded. Once they were there they had to part.

"Thanks again for everything. An um….sorry bout your shirt." Allie said giggling. Speedy looked down he hadn't notice.

"No biggy." He told her. He was just happy she stopped crying.

"Well thanks again." She said as kissed him on the cheek and ran into her locker room.

* * *

**I told you!**_ Big surpise! _Again sorry to girls named Kristen. 

**_~Lexy/Allie~_**


	12. Chapter 12 3 stories

Hey guys! So there are 3 parts in the story 1st is when Starfire finds out about that damn bitch Kristen! 2nd is Speedy hating Robin for doing that to Allie. 3rd is Robin thinking why he went out with Kristen.

"Star I'm SO sorry!" Allie told her as Starfire sobbed. Allie had just finished the story. Lucky gym had be cancelled because they were painting or something. So they had basically another free period.

"I-It is n-not your fau-lt!" Starfire sobbed into her hands. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and hands (that were holding her face) were on her knees. "Ho-how could he!" Starfire though out loud. All her though came out in sobs. All the girls were pissed at Robin more than when they met Allie. Not being able to take it anymore Bee broke out and hollered.

"I'm going to kick his spiky haired little ass!"

"No don't." Starfire cried grabbing Bee's arm. All the girls looked HIGHLY confused at her until Allie finally said

"Explain much,"

"Kicking the butt of Robin would do nothing." Starfire explained. Damn! She was right! all the girl though.

"Star don't worry." Raven told her then looked up at the girls and said "2 weeks."

"Not even. By the end of the day.: Jinx betted.

"Wednesday?" Kole guessed.

"After there date Saturday." Bee added. Allie smiled and said.

"If he doesn't break up with her in a week she'll break up with him!" Everyone had the "What the hell are you talking about" looks on there faces. NONE!NONE broke up with Robin!

"Explain!" All the girls hollered at Allie. Allie told them about her plan. After she was done the girls exchanged looks until Starfire asked

"Are you sure it will work." Allie shrugged and said "It worked every other time why not now?"

"Can we do anything? To help?" Raven asked.

"um…yea just point out I'm being all lovey with him but make sure it sounds like I do it ALL the time!" Allie told them.

"Got it!" The other girls said.

"When do we start?" Bee asked. Allie pursed her lips she did this when she thought.

"Um I already did so AS SOON AS I start back up." She explained.

"Wink at us or something though." Jinx told her. Allie nodded then looked at Starfire.

"Starfire are you going to be okay if I still go on the date?" Allie asked. She wanted to go SO BADLY but wouldn't if Starfire wasn't okay with it.

"No go on your date." Starfire told her as she stopped crying. Starfire really did want her to go. She knew if Allie wasn't going with Speedy she wouldn't think twice about going."

"Besides you have to MAKE SURE little miss pretty doesn't put ANYTHING!" Jinx put in!

"Oh and put Starfire in as much as you can!" Raven told her. Allie smiled and nodded for the rest of gym/free period to help Star not think of Robin Allie told them ANYTHING that happen in the halls with Speedy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Speedy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How could he! Speedy though as he kicked the wall in his wet shirt {thanks to Allie}. He had gym with Beastboy and Kidflash. They were talking to him but he didn't listen. He was SO mad at Robin for making Allie cry! How could anyone make someone like ALLIE cry! She's nice, sweet, kind, and tries to make everyone happy! Speedy though more and more. Then he reminded himself Robin had NO IDEA he hurt Allie or made her cry. Everyone knew Robin loves Allie with all his heart. Yet….He was still mad at him. Then Kidflash ripped him from his thoughts

"Mind telling us why your wet?" Kidflash asked. Speedy sighed and said

"Allie." Kidflash and Beastboy squeaked like 2 little girls on her Birthday. Speedy told them the story. Then they were mad at Robin too. Soon everyone in the group knew but Robin that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Robin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin sat in Science class with Kristen she was talking about how she bet a girl for a pair of heels of something. Robin could feel himself getting a headache. Why did I EVER go out with HER! Robin though to himself.

FLASH BACK

_Robin sat on his bed thinking about Starfire with a smile on his face. The smile on his face quickly turned into a frown. He couldn't love Starfire! He just couldn't! Everyone he care about ended up getting hurt! His parents….oh he missed them so much! They were killed by a madman. Allie was well hurt by her dad. He knew her! He should of dragged her up stairs! He had always though of that and his parents death as his fault. He had to forget about to protect her! He quickly took out his yearbook. He had to find a girl! It's couldn't look like Starfire or Allie. Starfire would hurt to much and Allie would remind him he's doing something wrong. ALLIE! If she told him to date her she he would!_

_*He called Allie*_

_Then he found Kristen. An so on…….._

END OF FLASHBACK

Oh now I remember. He though. Then the bell sounded he ran to lunch leaving Kristen in the classroom

_I hope you liked! _An don't worry everything will work out.** I hope…..lol! Just kidding!**

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	13. Chapter 13 Two crying girls

**Hey!!**_Everything gets better here. _Trust me!

* * *

When Robin and Kristen got into the lunch room Allie winked at the girls.

"Hey Roby!" Allie called as she ran to him.

"Hey Al!" He said picking her up into a hug. She giggled. Then threw her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his lips then hugged him, This time Robin kissed Allie's cheek as he put her down. Kristen was PISSED!

"Doesn't it bother you that they act like that?" Kristen asked the girls in a hushed tone as she sat down. Bee shrugged.

"You get used to it after you see it EVERYDAY!" Bee lied to her. The other girls agreed. Kristen pursed her lips in anger. Part 1 done! Continue to part 2

Part 2 was to make Robin feel as guiltily as hell! Starfire didn't have to act or change her face. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and broken! The first thing Robin noticed was Starfire wasn't well……Starfire.

"Star you okay?" He asked worried.

"She's not feeling well!" Raven said in the coldest tone you could get!

"I asked Starfire!" Robin barked back. Allie narrowed her eyes.

"Her throat hurt so were talking for her Dick!" Allie shot back. Robin's face froze Allie hadn't called him Dick since he told her he was Robin. He spaced forgetting everything and EVERYONE! Kristen stood up and yelled in Allie's face.

"Okay listen here slut! 1. You throw yourself at Robin when he has a girlfriend, you act all lovey with Speedy, and then you him a Dick!" Allie's eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth dropped!

"1. Of all I didn't throw myself at Robin! 2nd I can like whoever I want! And 3rd His names DICK!" Allie spat! Speedy smiled at the 2nd one. She likes me? Speedy though.

"Asshole!" Kristen barked.

"Okay okay! Now no more fighting!" Starfire spoke up trying to stop this.

"Like you have ANY room to talk! Your sure a whore!" Kristen shot as Starfire.

"Robin your just going to sit there and not defend Allie or Starfire of all people!" Kole yelled.

Nothing……

"Dick?" Allie asked tears forming.

Nothing…..

Allie had nothing more to say she ran out of the lunch room with Kole behind her.

"Robin?" Starfire asked crying.

Nothing……

Starfire ran out of the room like Allie.

"How could you do that to Starfire and your SISTER!" Jinx barked the word sister at Kristen. Then she ran after the girls.

"Dick!" Bee yelled following Jinx.

All Raven did was shake her head then she followed the girls. Kristen smirked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cyborg screamed in Robin's face and shook him. When Cyborg shook him that brought him back.

"WHAT!/? Hey where is everybody?" Robin asked confused. Everyone looked at him shocked. Finally Speedy told him everything. After he was done Robin turned to Kristen.

"Robin" Robin cut her short.

"Robin what! You made my best friend and my SISTER cry! Were done!" He yelled leaving to find the girls.

* * *

**What did I tell you? **_bye bye Kristen! _I hoped you liked!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	14. Chapter 14 Make up

**Hello!!!!!!! **_I hope you like! _So I _**NEED **_REVIEWS!PLEZ! _**~Lexy/Allie~**_

* * *

"Allie? Star? Girls?" Robin called though out the hall.

Nothing……….

As he turned the corner he saw Allie and Starfire sobbing their backs to lockers. Kole and Jinx were with Allie and Bee and Raven with Starfire. Robin didn't know who do got to first when Allie put her head up it was clear. As soon as Allie put her head up her face changed to her 5 year old face after he dad hit her. He never saw her so sad. As if on an impulse he ran to her, fell to his knees and put her on his lap.

"Allie! Oh Allie I'm so sorry!" Robin cried to her as he hugged her. She pushed him away and sobbed

" How could you! You were the one person who knows me inside out! An you just messed all the up!"

"Allie I was" Bee cut Robin short

"A jerk to say the least!"

"Allie please can we talk alone." Robin asked moving closer to her. Allie was about to say 'No way in hell' but then she saw the hurt in his eyes. An she knew he didn't mean to hurt. Allie just nodded and walked down the hall with him at her side.

"Allie I'm so sorry!" He told her sadly.

"You already said that" She said crossing her arms "Mind telling me why you let your so called girlfriend call me a slut and an asshole! An let her call Star a whore!/?"

"Allie I zoned out! I was in shock. You hadn't called me Dick since I told you I was Robin. Plus do know how much I'm dealing with!" Robin screamed angrily. He wasn't mad at Allie but at himself. She knew it to. She sighed and said "What is it?"

"Starfire." He breathed.

"What about her?" Her tone going back to harsh. She knew he was hurting but so was she! She was hurting A LOT worst then he was!

"I-I Love her.: He told her. Allie was taken back and confused.

"Well you hurt her bad when you asked out Kristen and not her!" Allie yelled. He did! She was crying ALL day! It took 15 min. to clam her down!

"Why did THAT hurt her?" Robin asked. Allie's eyes winded. Shit! He doesn't know! She though.

"It's nothing." Allie mumbled to him.

"OKAY?" He said. He was not going to talk back not now!

"Allie? Are we okay?" Robin asked worried.

"No." Allie answered plainly. Robin was shocked!

"But Al" He was cut off by

"Were brother and sister." She said smiling. He couldn't help smile and hug her.

"Robin?" Allie asked.

"Yea sweetie?" He asked pulled away from their hug.

"Why did you ever go out with Kristen." Allie asked. Robin explained his protective thing. Allie smiled and rolled her eyes . She knew there was no telling him different she had trying before! Allie and Robin walk back.

"Come on Star. Please!" Robin pleaded. He was glad she quit crying. Starfire looked at Allie. Allie smiled, nodded, and said It's worth it!" Starfire sighed and with that she got up and walked down the hall not waiting.

"Star" Robin began but was cut off {None will let Robin talk today}

"Stop! There is nothing you can do to say to make me forgive you!" She hollered as she started crying again. Robin almost cried. Know that he was the one who was putting her though this.

"Star you don't"

"No! I understand! Your 'girlfriend' means more to you then your friends!"

"No Star it's not"

"So your trying to tell me you didn't just Kristen call Allie a slut and a asshole and me a whore!" She screamed. Hot tears running down both of there faces. Starfire turned so she wasn't looking at him.

"It doesn't matter! What hurt the most was that….I though…." She stopped herself she was NOT going to tell Robin her feelings not now. Robin couldn't take it anymore! But he couldn't tell her. He had to protect her {Idiot}.

"Star look at me." he told her. She wouldn't.

"Star please." He pleaded. She did and he hugged her.

"You know me. You know I would never hurt you!" He told her while holding her.

"But you did!" she told him pushing him away. He sighed an told her how he spaced out because of the whole Allie calling him Dick thing. Starfire believed him but was still hurt. She had to act happy because he hurt her by asking out Kristen and not her. That would mean she liked him. She smiled. Let the acting begin. She though.

**Hey!**_ Poor Starfire! _A little hint the boys are going to get into trouble!

**_~Lexy/Allie~_**


	15. Chapter 15 The boys' plan

**Hello! **_Anyway in this one we a……_plan? From the boy! Omg! I know right! The idiots can make a plan?_** ~Lexy/Allie~**_

* * *

Friday rolled around an all the girls were in the outdoor pool.

"I can't believe your dates tomorrow!" Bee hollered to Allie as she came up from a dive. Allie smiled.

"Me too!" Allie screamed as she jumped into the pool from a running start.

"I can't believe we have to wait till next Friday to hear the 'play by play sleepover version." Starfire said pouting as she crossed her arms in the water.

"Maybe we don't have to." Raven told Starfire smiling "Who said we can't go home for her date then come back?"

"I love it Raven!" Kole shouted as she hugged Raven. Raven pushed her away.

"No hugs!" Raven reminded her.

"Raven that's a perfect idea!" Bee exclaimed. Jinx smiled.

"Why don't we have a pool party too! Invite the boys?" Jinx asked.

"That's a great idea!" Allie said "Let's"

DING DONG

Blake then came in and said "Alexandra some boy's here. A Speedy? Should I throw him out like the others?" Blake asked.

"NO!" Allie shouted "Um…thanks I'll take care of it but Blake please Allie not Alexandra." Allie told him claming down being embarrassed but her outburst. "I'll be back in second." Allie told them as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you always going to come over during my Friday night sleepover's?"Allie asked playfully. She threw on a white skirt and a pink tank top over her swim suit. Speedy smiled.

"Hey last time I came over on a Saturday." He pointed out just as playfully as Allie. She rolled her eyes but smiled while doing it.

"Anyway I came here because with the Robin and Kristen break up I guess the double date's kinda well done?" Speedy said. Allie could tell he didn't know how to word it because he wanted to go on the double date just as much as she did. Allie smiled and said

"For them? Yes. For us? No." Allie told him smoothly moving closer to him.

"Oh….um So see you Saturday?" Speedy asked. Allie again rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes." She took him smiling.

"Okay um well by" Before he could finish Allie had pulled him into a sweet kiss. An he kissed her back. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her waist. They pulled back only to go into another kiss this one was deeper and lasted longer. Until Allie pulled away.

"As much as I would love to. Having a make out session with my boyfriend while my mom and 5 best friends are here not the best idea." Allie told him as she stepped back blushing.

"Oh um yeah so see you tomorrow." He said with more confides going to door but didn't take his eyes off of Allie. In doing this he um ran into a wall. Allie just giggled and walked back to the pool room.

As soon as she walked in all the girls ran over with their hands on their hips.

"What?" Allie asked knowing what they wanted.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Bee said reading her like a book.

"Um….well." Allie started. Allie told them everything that happened. Then they called the boy to tell him about the party. It took twice as long when Allie called Speedy. The girls agreed when calling Speedy someone OTHER then Allie called him.

Once the boys hear about the pool party they meet up at Robin's house.

"Okay we are here because we have no IDEA if the girl we like likes us back so" Robin started but stopped when he heard a "Uhm." come from Speedy. Speedy had told everyone what happened with Allie. Robin wasn't fully okay with his baby sister dating his best friend but he was over it in a little. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine! ALMOST all of us!" Robin was close to a growl. Okay so maybe she still wasn't fully okay with it. Robin took a deep breath. "Anyway Cyborg made this." Robin told them holding up a beret. It was black and had a purple star at the top.

"Um….how's a beret going to help us with our girl problems?" Aqualad asked Robin like he was insane.

"There a mic in the beret! I'm going to give it to Starfire she'll wear it and we'll out hear their sleepover tonight. Questions?" Robin finished. Everyone shook there heads no.

"Okay then tonight at the party I'll give it to Star and if I know Star she'll wear it ALL night at the least. So were good." Robin told them.

"I don't know guys…." Speedy started. Beastboy sighed and said "Look dude if you were in our place and had no IDEA if Allie liked you would you be having second thoughts?"

"I guess not." Speedy sighed.

"Not to say her like attacking you wasn't her saying she likes." Cyborg put in. Robin bit his cheek. Yep so not fully okay with this.

* * *

I hope you liked! Wonder if the boys will get caught or hey they may have their questions answered.

Lexy: Who knows?

People: YOU!

Lol!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	16. Chapter 16 The date

Hello! So I hope you guys are liking my stories!

* * *

"No the red!" Bee hollered to Kole who was holding a purple dress.

"No purple!" Kole shouted back. Both girls were fighting over which dress Allie should wear. They had an outfit picked out but Allie said it was to….Robin approved. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Allie hollered over both of them. "Can I pick my own outfit?" Bee and Kole blushed and nodded. After two hours they had picked a light blue jean mini. Her top was long sleeved and {Of course} it was light purple? The girls talked her into it. They said she need to be more colorful. Allie did get to her PINK and purple brackets with her charm bracket. With in 15 min. after they had Allie's outfit picked out the girls left. In the next 5 Speedy was there. He was wearing a light blue dressish shirt and black pants. He gave Allie a rose and they were off! They went to a diner. It was based around the 80' as fancy as Bruce Wane but not as cheep as a fast food place. Allie loved it! They got a table and ordered.

"So um what would you say if I told you Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Kole, and Bee were sitting at the table be hide me?" Allie asked biting her lower lip. Speedy's eyes widened. Allie giggled. "Chill! I was only joking." Allie said as she giggled more. He sighed. Starfire and the other girls couldn't be there because Robin, Cyborg, Kidflash, Aqualad, and Beastboy were there!!!! Speedy laughed nervously.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm f-fine." He told her.

"Okay you have to answer this question truthfully." She told him. Crap she knows! Speedy though.

"Are you glad my brother and Kristen didn't come?" She asked him tilting her head. That's it! He though,

"Um Yea. This way if I try to kiss you he wouldn't glare at me the rest of dinner." He told smoothly. Allie giggled.

"He wouldn't glar okay he would." She giggled again.

"So who do the girls like?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah right! Like I'm telling you." She told him smiling.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" She asked putting a finger to her cheek and resting her head on her other fingers.

"Just wondering. The other guys want to know." He told her. Cyborg and Beastboy bagged on the back of the booth to make Speedy's half shake. Allie rolled her eyes.

"I already know who most of them like." She told him. Speedy raised an eye brow.

"Oh do you?" he asked smiling.

"Yep! Robin like Star. A blind person can see it! Cyborg likes Bee. Aqualad likes Kole. That ones not hard! He wouldn't shut up about her the whole way to the café. Kidflash like Jinx. And highly easy. I don't know who Beastboy likes though. An you like me." She finished smiling and shrugging.

"Well the part about me liking you got right but the others I can't tell if your right." He said winking. She giggled.

"Why guys chickens? I mean really ask out the girl and get it over with!" Allie told him. Speedy smiled.

"Well what's your excuse? I don't see any of you girls asking us out." Speedy shot back playfully.

"Guys ask out girls that's how it goes." She said smiling knowing it was a load of crap.

"That's a load of crap and you know it! You asked me out!" He pointed out.

"I never said it was true. That's just our excuse." She told him smiling. They ate and had a good time. They talked about school, their parents, and how annoying it was to hear "What happened!/?" from their friends. Speedy got a few more shakes from the guys. Then Speedy drove Allie home.

" Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes I did. An I would invite you in but you'll be back in a little bit for the party plus I betting the girls are already here." Allie told him kinda of apologizing.

"No biggy." He told her. "See you in a little." He told her as they shared other kissed. When the pulled away Allie whispered "By the way I knew the guys were there the whole time." When he fully pulled away his eyes were HUGE.

"Um well see ya!" He said RACING back to his car. She giggled and went inside.

* * *

Lol! The date went well. But next date let's hope the guys stay at home much! What will happen at the pool party you ask?

Someone and Someone hook up!

:-)


	17. Chapter 17 Pool Party!

Hola! So what's up! Well the guys planted a miced beret in Star's hair and the guys were on Allie and Speedy's date. The guys are um……done done and done! Lol! Hope u like! **_~Lexy/Allie~_**

Before Allie could open the door the girls dragged her in.

"So!" Bee screamed.

"Not a word till the sleepover! {Not to smart Allie!}" Allie told them.

"Come on!" Starfire pleaded. Allie sighed.

"Fine! The guys were there!" Allie told them! They all looked around and gasped! "I know!"

After they were done FREAKING out about the boys being at the date they started getting ready. Blake was getting the snacks, heating the pool, and making Allie a new C.D of pool songs. The girls you ask? They were styling there hair {Rolls eyes}. Allie just had her hair in a high pony tail. Starfire had the same but let two pieces of hair to dangle by her ears. Bee had her hair the same so did Jinx and Raven the others tried to get them to do some different but failed. Kole put her hair in pigtails the lay on her back. Everyone wore the same swim suit the normally do over Allie's. As soon as they were done with their hair the door bell rang it was Robin and Speedy. Everyone greeted each other, but Speedy greeted Allie by kissing her picking her up bride style, asked her where the pool was and she was so crazy that she told him! He ran there with the others at his sides. When they got there

SPLASH!

Allie was in the pool and everyone else was laughing. Allie then grabbed Robin's leg and pulled him in! Then everyone just jumped in. Soon everyone else was there and Allie put in the C.D the first song was Skater boy by Avril. The girls danced to the song in the pool so did the guys at parts. At the end Starfire swam over to Allie.

"Allie why did the girl write that song?" She asked her.

"Um….2 things. 1: Don't judge 2: If you like a guy but your friends don't for a stupid reason then go out with him anyway!" Allie explained before she swam away from Beastboy who was chasing her. Robin though about what Allie told Starfire. Then the next was You belong with me by Taylor swift {OMG! My fave song!}. Starfire asked the same question.

"It's telling guys to look at what they had in front of them it maybe what there looking for." Allie told her. It sound like she was telling Robin this not explaining the song to Starfire. The rest of the songs were like that. About a half an hour in the party Robin took Starfire in the house.

"What's up Robin?" Starfire asked as she giggled when she saw Kidflash push Jinx in the water {BAD move!}.

"Um I just wanted to give you this" He showed her the beret "It's just when I saw it reminded me of you." Starfire took the beret and smiled.

"Thank you Robin." She said simply and kissed his cheek before going off the help her friends hold Jinx back from killing Kidflash. In about another half an hour Allie's mom came in.

"Allie! Your dad's here." Kate called. Allie smiled and clapped. Everyone was shock! Allie's DAD! Soon a man came into the room. He looked NOTHING like Allie he had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey princess!" The man called. Allie jumped out of the pool and HUGED the man!/? Everyone still shocked but Robin was confused. That wasn't Allie's dad.

"Oh everyone this is my step dad, James." Allie explained when she was their faces.

"Hello." James said smiling. Everyone then clamed down.

"Anyway I got pizza if anyone's hunger." Kate told them. Soon everyone was out of the pool, dry, and eating.

" You're the famous Robin Allie NEVER stops talking about." James said nodding at Robin.

"Yes sir." Robin responded. He wanted to make sure James liked him Allie was to important.

"Please call me James. So Allie tells me your into Marcel arts." James said.

"Yep! Tried to teach her. She fell every time she jumped." Robin said laughing Allie punched Robin playfully.

"So would you like to practice with me tomorrow?" James asked Robin. Robin nodded! Yes! I have something in common with this guy!

"Okay how about you get here around noon okay?" Robin nodded again. Everyone meet James and liked him. James had NO problems or complains with Speedy being Allie's boyfriend {My dream dad! Liking my boyfriends. My step dad……is kinda like Robin} James even asked Speedy to go to their Archery next week with him and Allie. Anyway after they ate they boys went home and girls went up stairs. Robin turned on the mic in the car.

"Girls talk!" Bee called.

"OMG! I can't believe Aqualad asked you out Kole!" Starfire yelped.

" I know!" Kole clapped.

"Okay so last sleepover we had to watch Jinx and Raven so we could figure out who they like. Results please." Bee told the girls "Jinx first."

"Slow poke." All the girls said at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the boys!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's slowpoke!/?" Kidflash yelped!

"None! Their using code names….." Robin told them quietly.

"WHAT!" The other boys shouted.

"Their using code names. She did this before when I asked if this girl I liked in preschool liked me. She said Kori which was her name likes Mask boy." Robin explained { By the way Kori?/!}.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the girls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Jinx is done. Now Raven." Allie explained.

"I don't want to die!" Kole yelped.

"I will not kill you." Raven promised.

"Okay I think you like T boy!" Kole yelled and ran.

"You think what!!!!!!!" Raven yelped "Can you believe her!" Raven shouted to the other girls.

SILENCE

"You can't be serious!" Raven yelped.

"Sorry Raven but it is what it is." Starfire told her. Raven chilled.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me. I like him but I though I hide it better." Raven told them.

"You did Raven! It's just um….I guess I'm good." Kole said rejoining them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Me giving you the code names!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kidflash- Slowpoke

Beastboy- T boy

Speedy- Arrow head

Robin- M Arts kid

Cyborg- Tech boy

Aqualad- Water bug

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's T boy!" Beastboy screamed from Robin's room. They had gotten home a few min. ago.

"No idea." Speedy said sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the girls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Allie SPILL about your date!" Raven commanded.

"Yes ma!" Allie told her laughing. Allie told them EVERYTHING!

"Then I told him I knew about the boys. I didn't know boys could run that fast!" Allie laughed. So did the other girls.

"So Allie when are we going home?" Jinx asked hinting her.

" At 10:00 a.m." Allie said laughing at the girls' faces.

"What!" Starfire yelped.

"2 reason. 1: I have dance from 10:15 to 11:45. 2: Your not! Going to be here when my brother is!" Allie yelped. They frowned. "But I'll make it up to you with some gossip about him okay?" Allie asked.

"Yep! Go!" They yelled.

"Okay. You guys know how he's some big player who never fell for anyone! Well he did!" Allie told them. They gasped.

"Really we had no idea he fell for Star Allie thanks." Jinx said joking.

"No someone other then Star!" Allie snapped "It was in preschool. I can't remember her name it started with a K I remember that." Allie told them. Starfire smiled. She had attended preschool here but moved before real school started. An he name in school was Kori. An her best friend was…. OMG! Allie's her! Starfire though. Starfire had a best friend named Allie preschool but there were a lot of Allie's.

"Allie?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?" Allie asked smiling at Starfire.

"Were you best friend's with this girl and did she move away before real school?" Starfire asked shaking.

"Yeah! How'd you know!" Allie asked her smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know because lkfhlkgjglzjsjzslgjs." Starfire said but they lost signal.

"NO!" Robin shouted. But it was gone. "My one chance at finding Kori and it's gone." He whispered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the girls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know because I'm Kori." Starfire said. Allie's mouth hung open along with the other girls too.

"What!" Allie shouted smiling and jumping! "No way!" She hugged Starfire.

"Wait till Robin hears about this!" Bee said grabbing her cell phone.

"Bee no." Starfire told her.

"Why?" Bee asked confused.

"Kori's gone. I WAS in the W.P.P. (Witness Protection Program) when I was Kori. So she's gone." Starfire explained. Bee shut her phone.

"Oh sorry Starfire. An Allie as we said before we know he likes Star!" Bee told her joking.

"I didn't know!" Allie squealed laughing.

"So how did Aqualad ask you out Kole?" Starfire said changing the subject. Kole smiled and told them. Soon they fell asleep to "The Clique."

I hope you liked! Woo! Aqualad asked out Kole! An Robin's still in love with Starfire after all these years!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aw how cute!!

**_~Lexy/Allie~_**


	18. Chapter 18 Practice

Hello! New writing for my opening like? Lol! Anyway in last one 3 things happened

Everyone meet Allie step dad James

James and Robin are going to practice today

Kole and Aqualad got together! :-)

On with the story!

* * *

The next morning the girls woke Allie up at 9:00 a.m. Allie moaned.

"What!/?" She asked NOT ready to be awake.

"We never talked about dance. I mean girl talk about the boys in your dance class!" Jinx explained.

"So!" All the girls yelped. Allie sat up and thought.

"Okay there are some cute guys. BUT 50% have girlfriends 30% are just dumb! 19% are 'in love' with Marie and……" Allie trailed off. She didn't want to explain 1%.

"What about 1%?" Jinx asked.

"He's cute but…..a stalker! He's so weird! An he likes me!" Allie explained.

"What does he look like?" Bee asked.

"Name?" Starfire asked following Bee.

"He has shaggy blonde hair and deep brown. He's name's John." Allie answered the questions. Then she got up and walked to her closet.

"Does he know about Robin being your brother? That scared almost EVERY guy in school!" Raven said laughing and hopping on Allie's bed.

"An what about Speedy?" Jinx put in.

"He doesn't know. We've been on break and today we try out for the top parts in our show. It's like a play though dance." Allie explained as she picked out a pink tank top and white shorts with a heart in the top left hand corner.

"Well maybe your problem with be solved." Starfire told Allie as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. "Um…Allie you know it's like 30 degrees outside right?"

"Yes I know!" Allie snapped "I need to dress like this so I don't get hot at dance. I wear sweats over them,"

"Oh..." Starfire said as she brushed her hair.

"Call us AS SOON AS you get home from dance okay?" Raven asked.

"Sorry it will have to be after my home practice." Allie told them as she put her hair in a hair ponytail.

"You mean after Robin leaves?" Kole asked.

"HEY! Starfire's the one who like him!" Allie reminded them.

Awhile after the girls were dressed they had to go home. As soon as they were gone James drove Allie to her dance practice.

Allie opened the heavy door with her pink and white gym bag over her shoulder. Then she looked around for Emily and John. Emily was her dance partner and best friend. Where are they! Allie thought. Then she saw them! Emily was practicing on the balance bar. So was John but he was on the one next to her. Allie ran off to them.

"Hey!" Allie called. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Hey girly!" Emily yelled as she removed her foot from the balance bar. John did the same.

"Hi Allie." He said quietly. Allie wanted to roll her eyes but she smiled and said "Hey John!"

"Okay so we HAVE to talk girl talk!" Emily shouted as she placed her foot on the balance bar. John got happy. When Allie and Emily talked girl talk he got A LOT of information on Allie.

"So spill now!" Emily commanded.

"Okay so 2 things. 1: Robin you know the spiky haired player?" Allie asked to make sure she knew what was going on.

"Yep! Wait your not dating him are you?" Emily asked. Allie gave her a What-hell! - Were-you-thinking-when-you-said-that? Look.

"NO, NO, NO! He's my brother! Well kinda. Remember Dick Grayson I was telling you about?" Allie asked after she was done freaking out. Emily nodded. "Well that's Robin!" Allie told Emily as she swapped feet.

"Oh-My-God! That's great! What's number tow?" Emily asked as she also swapped feet.

"I have a boyfriend!" Allie yelped. John fell backwards with shock but his foot was still on the bar so his fell with his foot in the air. Allie and Emily went over to help him.

"John are you okay?" Emily asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He responded.

"What happened?" Allie asked. John's face froze. Um I was listening to you girls talking and hear you had a boyfriend which made me fall over. John thought.

"I had a foot crap?" He asked more than said.

"Okay?" The girls both said and walked back to the bar. Before the girls could continue talking the teacher had called the girls to go to the stage to try out and the boys would stay there and try out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After try outs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I got the main part!" Allie squealed.

"I knew you would! And I'm your best friend do these people know how to cast or what!" Emily shouted.

"Hey girls!" John called as he walked over.

"Hey John guess who got the main part!" Emily asked.

"Allie got Mandy?" John asked pretending to sound shocked.

"Wait how do you know Mandy's the lead. Only Justin (the other lead) knows the lead girl's name." Allie asked worriedly.

"I'm Justin!" John told the girls for Allie it was like he was saying it in slow motion. NNNNNNOOOOOO! Allie thought wanting the scream.

"So Allie I think we should practice 3 times a day all week and for" John was cut off by Allie.

"Oh there's my dad see ya bye!" Allie called as she ran almost forgetting her bag.

In the car Allie told James everything and how she was dead! All he could say was "I'm sorry Al." When they got home Allie ran upstairs to her room. She changed into a purple tank top and pink shorts. As if on cue when Allie walked by the door the doorbell rang. Allie answered it to find it was Robin.

"Hey Robin! You are now official talking to Mandy the lead in my next dance show!" Allie squealed then gasped when Robin picked her up and spawn her around. When he stopped he said

"That's great sweetie!" Then the made there way to the gym. It was a large room. One side had minors on all the walls. On the other side there six sets of boxing gloves. The room was matted on the both sides. The minor side had a T.V on the far left hand comer. There were also Balance bars and other dance stuff on the minor side. On the other side there wasn't much. A stereo, a bench that lined the wall, and like before six sets of boxing gloves on the wall. James was already in the room and working on poses.

"Hey Allie. Hey Robin." James greeted them.

James and Robin were working on Marcel Arts and Allie was dancing after 2 hours. Both sides were taking a break.

"So Allie you done yet?" James asked as he pressed the water bottle to his lips. Allie nodded. James then smiled at her.

"Hey Robin want to fight me?" Allie asked twirling in front of him.

"Me fight you?" Robin asked his twirling sister.

"Yep!" Allie stopped so she was facing him. Robin looked at James for help but James just nodded.

"Okay fine I'll fight you." Robin said getting up. He was planning on letting her win. James walked over to the stereo and started it. Video girl by The Jonas Brothers blared though the speakers.

"When I say go start!" James called over the music. Robin nodded and turned to look at Allie who was tapping her foot to the beat.

"GO!" James hollered over the music. An the fight began. At first Robin didn't have to use half of his skills to fight her but by the time the chorus came round a second time Robin was finding himself using all his skills and energy to keep up with Allie. By the time the chorus rolled around again. Allie was winning.

Video girl

Rocked my world

For a whole to seconds

An now I know

I'm not about to be another victim

Of video girl syndrome

Robin may not be a victim of video girl syndrome but he's a victim of Allie. By the end of the 3rd chorus Robin was on the ground and Allie was stand over him.

"How did you do that!" Robin hollered as he stood up. "I haven't even seen most of those moves!" Allie smiled.

"We have made them up. We used my dance step and so fighting moves and tada!" Allie explained.

"That's what I was teaching you today Robin." James told him turning off the music.

"So I was learning dance steps?" Robin asked. Allie giggled and nodded. Robin made a face. Allie giggled again.

RING RING-Robin's phone

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Robin where are you?" asked Bruce.

"I'm at Allie's." Robin reminded him.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Ask Allie if she wants to come over for dinner." Bruce told him.

"Okay bye." Robin ended.

"Bye." Bruce said as he closed the phone.

"Who was that? Starfire?" Allie asked then guessed. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"No it wasn't Star!" He snapped. Allie shrugged.

"I have to call them. I'll be back in a little." Allie told him as she left cell phone in hand.

"I know right!" Robin could barely hear. He followed the noise to see it was Allie with her cell phone on speaker. Robin grinned and listened.

"So?" Starfire asked.

"I can't believe Robin being my brother and me having a boyfriend was enough." Allie shouted as she jumped on her bed.

"Sorry Allie. Anyway you could the lead that's good." Starfire pointed out.

"Yeah but John got Justin!" Allie explained kinda snapping at her. Starfire sighed.

"What is it Star?" Allie asked.

"Starfire!" Robin mumbled to himself.

"Starfire hang on." Allie told her. Allie got up and opened the door. "Can I help you?" Allie asked. Robin shrugged and walked in.

"Allie what's going on? Are you making out with Speedy again? You bet not be!" Starfire yelped out of the phone. Allie eyes widened along with Robin's.

"No Starfire Robin here call you later!" Allie yelled as she shut the phone. Robin walked around her room and said nothing.

"Robin" Allie started.

"It's fine what you do….with my best friend is not my business." He told her. Speedy's dead! Making out with my little sister! Robin though as he sat on her bed. When he did a pink book fell out. Allie ran to get it but Robin had it in his hand before she could move. He smiled. It was her dairy.

"Robin just hand me the book okay?" Allie said calmly as she moved to him. He ran out of the room.

"Robin!" Allie called as she ran after him. "Give me the book!"

"Not going to happen!" He said teasing her with the book.

"Give or I'm telling Bruce EVERYTHING from last week!

~Flashback~

_Robin broke Bruce watch_

"_Allie don't tell okay?" Robin asked. Allie nodded_

_Robin didn't go to school_

"_Don't tell okay?" Robin asked. Allie nodded_

_Robin didn't do any of his homework_

"_Don't tell Bruce okay?" Robin asked. Allie nodded_

_An so on_

_End of flashback~_

"Fine." Robin said as he gave her the book. Allie smiled. "Speaking of Bruce he wants you do come to dinner."

"Oh okay! Just give me about an hour to shower and get dress and stuff. Robin moaned. An hour? Yeah right let's try 2 hours! Robin thought. But she was done in an hour. Her hair was down and she beret in her hair like the one he gave star but this one had a heart on it and it was pink. She had on a long sleeve green shirt and sparkle skinny jeans. She also had on a pair of green flats.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She called as they left.

"Where'd you get the beret?" Robin asked as they walked to his R-cycle.

"All the girls have one now." She explained as she got on the back of the R-cycle.

"An you and the girls bought them right?" He asked. She looked at him weird.

"Yeah……….." She trailed off.

"Okay! Let's go!" He said claiming on the R-cycle. And off the went!

Woo! Was that long!

I hope you liked!

Anyway I need some help! Should I do a oneshot of how Kori and Dick meet? Tell me PLEZ!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	19. Chapter 19 Dinner

Hello!!!!!!!!!!! So last time Robin was spying on Allie when she was talking to Star. But he didn't hear anything but how upset Allie is about the John thing. Oh and Allie is going over Robin's house for Dinner. Please take my poll! So let me know if you guys want a oneshot of Dick and Kori! Poll on my profile!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_

* * *

When Robin and Allie got to the house Robin was sure Allie was going to freak! Yet she shrugged and said "I liked the garden the way it was before." True they had moved the garden in the last 10 years! Allie hopped off the R-cycle and fixed her hair.

"Ready?" She asked turning around. Robin nodded.

When they walked in Bruce was in the kitchen with Alfred.

"HEY!" Allie called as she waved and smiled.

"Allie!" Bruce called as he hugged her picking her up in the process. She giggled. Then she turned to Robin

"What is it with guys and picking me up?" Allie asked giggling.

"Don't worry Miss. Sharp I shall not be picking you up." Alfred assured her.

"Hey Alfred!" Allie said as she hugged him. "An it's Allie remember?"

"Oh yes. I believe you ordered me to call you Allie." Alfred chuckled at the memory.

"Yep that was the 1st and ONLY time I order someone to do something." Allie giggled.

"What about me!" Robin asked stomping his foot "You order me around all the time!"

"You don't count!" Allie told him giggling.

"Oh Robin I have a surprise for you!" Bruce told him.

"Oh? What is it?" Robin asked highly excited. He loved Bruce's surprises.

"Come on out." Bruce called. From the stair STARFIRE came down an into the kitchen.

"Starfire!" Allie squealed happily. Robin got nervous.

"H-hey S-s-star." He stuttered. Starfire had on a purple shirt that look just like Allie's and a pair of white jean. Her hair was down and she had the beret Robin gave her in her hair.

"Hey Allie. Hi Robin." Starfire said smiling.

"Hey Star not that I'm not happy to see you but um what are you doing here!" Robin asked trying not to hurt her feeling.

"I invited her over for dinner. I though since you don't shut up about both of them! Why not have them both over for dinner?" Bruce explained. What! I can't have my sister who knows I'm in love with Starfire at my house with Starfire AND Bruce! Bruce is bad enough in the basically- telling-the girl-I-like-that-I-like-her department!

"Shall we eat?" Bruce asked. The girls nodded and walked over to the table. Allie sat down next to Starfire who sat next to Robin who sat next to Bruce.

"So Allie it's been a long time. Anything new happen?" Bruce asked.

"I got a step dad." Allie told him.

"Robin told me." Bruce explained.

"I have a boyfriend?" Allie asked more then said.

"Robin told me." Bruce told her again. They went though a list like Allie learned Marcel Arts. He knew. Allie still took dance. He knew. Finally……

"I got the lead in my next dance show?" She asked for what seemed like the 100th times.

"Oh! One he hasn't told me! What's your part? What's in about?" Bruce asked. They were just eating dinner now. They had Allie's fave. Cheeseburgers on the grill made my Bruce.

"The same old same old. Boy and girl are best friends. Girl likes boy. Boy doesn't know it. Girl makes deal with a evil person to make her pretty. Every guy likes her. Guy sees he really did love her along. The spell wears off. Girl thinks boy will not like her anymore He does. She runs away. He finds her. They live happily ever after. The End!" Allie explained panting.

"Well in! That should be fun. What's your part?" He repeated.

"Mandy because the end song in Mandy by the Jonas Brothers." Allie told him. They talked some more about school and how having Starfire help Robin with his homework he really does it! THEN….

RING RING-it was Starfire's.

"Sorry." She told them blushing. It was Kole. "Kole I can't talk I'm at dinner at Robin's k bye." Starfire ended closing the phone.

RING RING-It was Allie's.

Allie blushed. It was Kole. "Kole I'm" Allie started but Kole cut her off.

"Oh-my-god! Starfire's at Robin's! Do you think he'll try and kiss her?" Kole asked so loudly EVERYONE could hear.

"Kole I'm Robin's too. Call you later bye!" Allie ended though her teeth. It was quiet.

"Who is Kole girls?" Bruce asked acting like he didn't hear Kole.

"Oh she's our friend." Allie explained smiling.

"Who has a big mouth." Starfire mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah next time we come over. I'm calling Aqualad and having him take her out!" Robin said laughing.

"NO!" Allie and Starfire yelped.

"If you do that she'll call us as much as she can!" Starfire explained.

"So Starfire do you have a boyfriend?" Bruce asked. Starfire shook her head.

"Nope! I do like someone though." She explained her eyes drifting to Robin. Allie and Bruce notice but Robin he's just to clueless!

"Who is it?" Both boys asked. Starfire giggled.

"I'm not telling!" She told them smiling. Allie hand went to her heart.

"Not even me?" Allie asked laughing. Both girls were laughing then.

"Your not going to tell her Star?" Robin asked the laughing girls.

"No she already knows!" Starfire explained.

"So player Robin got a new girlfriend yet?" Allie asked hoping him would show SOMETHING that told us he liked Star.

"Nope." Robin replied before biting his burger. Allie narrowed her eyes at him. Bruce notice when she would do this when they were younger Robin would run away and she would be chasing him so……

"OH! I almost forgot I have a surprise for all of you!" Bruce told them. All 3 teens had had happy faces on.

"What is it!" They all asked.

"Allie, Starfire your sleeping over." Bruce told them. Allie got excited! She loved sleepover Wayne manor! Starfire was happy but not as happy as Allie. Robin was happy. Yet nervous having his sister over was one thing. Having a his crush over was another!

"But wait we have school tomorrow." Allie reminded them. Bruce shook his head.

"No it's a free day. The teachers have meeting or something." Bruce explained. Allie and Starfire's HUGE grins came back.

"Star your going to love it! I used to ask if I could miss a week out school to stay here when I was little! I had my own room and everything!" Allie explained.

"You have your own room. We redesigned it though. I though the princesses were a bit younge for you." Bruce said laughing.

"Just a little." Allie giggled. "Can I see it now?" Bruce nodded. That sent Allie and Starfire up the stairs like there was gold in her room. Bruce and Robin laughed.

When the girls walked in both their mouths drop! Allie looked around the walls pink and darkish park. A desktop computer on a small wooden table with a printer and stuff. A huge flat screen next to the computer. In front of the T.V was her bed. The wood was the same as the table in computer sat on. The comforter was a liter pink then the walls! All the pillows were also pink but a liter color. There were double door that led into a walk in closet. Allie was shocked when she saw they were her sizes. It had been years since she was here.

"Had the closet stuffed with new clothes for you. Your old ones were sent to your house." Bruce explained to Allie.

"Thank you I love it!" Allie hollered as she hugged him.

"The other stuff should be here tomorrow. The night stand and a new stereo. The other one was years old." He explained. Allie hugged him again.

"Thank you!" She repeated like 10 times. He smiled.

"Starfire I going to have on of our guest beds put in here is that okay?" Bruce asked. Starfire nodded still having the HUGE grin on her face. Allie and Starfire jumped up and down. Soon Robin took Bruce's place in the doorway. He smiled and copies the girls. They stopped and frowned. Then they all busted out in laughs. Once they stopped. Robin came them the tour. They had wrote down all the stuff they wanted to do

Stuff we HAVE to do

1:Bake cookie!

2: Go swimming

`3: Watch a bunch of scary movie

4: make s'mores with Robin smore maker.

5: (Just Allie and Starfire) Try on all the clothes in Allie's closet!

6:Take a bunch of pictures! Of us doing everything!

7: Robin tells scary stories with a flashlight.

The list went on and on and on! Finally they started it.

* * *

Hope you liked! Next one will have all the stuff they do at the sleepover! Oh! I couple will get together!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	20. Chapter 20 The list

Hey guys! Wats up! Anyway! After this one.......there WILL be a break and a maybe cheater? Review plez!

* * *

They looked at the list. Then at each other.

"Okay let's make a new list but have the stuff we want to do in order!" Starfire laughed.

_**New list of things we HAVE to do!**_

_**1: Go swimming.**_

_**2: Bake cookie.**_

_**3: Watch scary movies! (While eating the cookies!)**_

_**4: Make s'mores! **_

_**5: Robin tells scary stories! (While eating s'mores.)**_

_**6: Try on all Allie clothes! WITHOUT Robin! **_

_**7: Take pictures of us doing everything! (Goes with all!) **_

They looked over the list an nodded.

"Well swimming's first. You girls' change in Allie's room and I'll meet you down there." Robin told them getting up. Allie and Starfire ran to Allie's room. Once there they scanned the closet for the swim suits. Maybe a dozen different ones! They both looked at each other and found the perfect suit for each other!

Starfire was a 2 purple piece. It tied around her neck and was V-necked. There was green gems that made a star on the upper right hand corner of her top. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She left her beret (that Robin gave her) in Allie's room. She didn't want it to lose it's color or anything.

Allie's was also a 2 piece but her's was white with different color polka dots on the top and bottom. Her hair was styled in pig tails that went down to her mid back.

"Seating Kole's look again?" Starfire joked.

"Shut up!" Allie told her as she smiled and gave her a push.

When the girls got down there Robin was already in the pool flowing on a raft. The girls' smiles turned evil as they slowly and quietly got in the water. Robin had on his sun glasses and was turned the other way he didn't even see them come in. The girl were under the water and met under the raft. Allie counted to 3 using her fingers. With in the 3 seconds the blue raft was tipped and Robin was in the water with the raft on top on him! Both girls busted out laughing. Robin growled.

"I'll get you! Just you wait!" He promised as he threw the raft off his head. The girls FINALLY stopped laughing. They had a race Starfire won.

"Dang Star! Since when can you swim like that! You NEVER swim like that at my house." Allie asked amazed. Starfire shrugged.

"What movies are we watching?" Starfire asked as she climbed on Robin dunging him under. Allie laughed.

"I thought we'd each chose one." Allie told her.

"HEY!" Robin hollered as he came up. The girls giggled.

"So Robin what movie do you want to watch?" Allie asked.

"Taken." He told them. {I heart that movie!} "What about you guys?"

"Twilight here!" Starfire hollered "I know it's not scary but I love it!"

"Oh no! Star I love it too!" Allie agreed! {Come on who doesn't like Twilight!}

"I want Disturbia!" Allie called.

"So how much longer in pool girls?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at her hands.

"Not much longer. My poor fingers!" Starfire yelped as she showed Allie.

"Let's get out now, dry off, and change." Allie asked as she climbed out. Robin and Allie's rooms are right next to each other.

"Oh-My-God! Did you see him Allie?" Starfire yelped as she searched Allie closet for P.J's.

"For the 5th time Starfire YES I saw him!" Allie told her as she too looked for P.J's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh-My-God! Did you see him Allie!" someone said. Robin looked around.

"Ghslgjlsgjklsg." Someone else said. Robin pressed him ear up to the wall. I can hear them! He though!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie and Starfire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry I'm just REALLY excited!" Starfire squealed. "It's not everyday you can sleepover your crush's house." Starfire pointed out in a lower voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry I'm just REALLY excited!" Starfire squealed. So it was Starfire! Robin though. "Jlsdhshfsngs." Someone said. So I can only hear them when their being loud. He figured out. Robin Allie's door open. He quickly got dry and changed.

2: Bake cookie!

Allie wore a white top and pink bottoms.

Starfire wore almost the same thing. But her bottoms were purple.

Robin just wore a white tee shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Okay what kind of cookies are we making?" Allie asked.

"Chocolate chip!" Starfire and Robin shouted at the same time.

"Okay then." Allie told them. "Robin get the stuff, Starfire get the cookie sheet, and I'll start the oven. Once everything was on the table they moved to the top of the table. First there were 3 bowls. In front of the bowls were the stuff the make the cookies with (eggs, flower, ect.). They started making the mix when the oven went off.

"It's done pre-heating." Allie explained as she cracked a egg. After the mix was made they each took there bowls and moved to the cookie sheets.

"Okay now just take the mix, make balls with it, then put it on the cookie sheet. Each person made 6 balls (They were HUGE!) Most of them were anyway. Starfire and Allie had to yell at Robin for eating the mix like 10 times! Then the put the cookies in the oven. While the cookies baked Allie made popcorn, Starfire got pop, and Robin set up the movies. 1: Taken, 2: Twilight, 3: Disurbia. By the time everything was ready the cookies were done! They went to the movie room. There were like 10 couches and a movie theater screen.

During Taken………..(I don't know if this is word for word.)

"Dad they took Amanda!" The girl yelped in the phone.

"Go into the next bedroom and get under the bed." The girl's dad said.

"Okay I'm here." She whispered.

"The next part is very important. They are going to take you." Her dad told her. She whimpers. Some men came in.

By this time Starfire was on Robin lap she was so scared. Allie (Who was on the other side of Robin) took one look at his face and fought not to laugh. Robin smiled was HUGE! Bigger than when he saw Allie at school for the 1st time in years!

The men say some stuff and leave. The girl smiles

"It's okay their leaving." She told him. Someone grabs her feet and pulls her out from under the bed. "DADDY!" She yelped.

Starfire screamed the same time the girl did. She turned and hide in Robin chest. He smile {Again didn't think it could happen!} got better! He put his arm around her. Allie smiled.

"It's okay Star watch the rest of the movie." Allie said shaking Starfire. Starfire picked her head up and did what she was told. Robin still had his arm around her. He glared at Allie. Allie smiled. 3….2….1…. She thought. Starfire grabbed Robin hand (Again another 'scary' part came.). He smiled and mouthed 'Thank you' to Allie. She smiled.

Similar things happened with Disurbia but not Twilight. Starfire was fine though the whole thing.

The decided to make the s'mores and have Robin tell scary stories in his room. Once the s'mores were made Robin started.

"Then he lifted the floor boards and there was her head!" He hollered trying to scary them. It didn't work.

"You need new stories." Allie told him yawning. "Well we better go Starfire if you still want to try on the clothes in my room." Starfire nodded.

"Night girls." Robin told them.

"Night Roby." Allie said she kissed his cheek.

"Night Robin." Starfire said as she started to walk out. Robin walked over and kissed the top over her head.

"Night Starfire." Robin said blushing. Starfire blushed and ran out. He could hear Starfire tell Allie. He smiled. Yep I did the right thing. He though.

All night the girls just tried on clothes and talked to the other girls. Starfire told them about the movie thing and the good night kinda kiss. Allie and Starfire tried on ALL the clothes! Then decided what they were going to wear.

* * *

I hope you liked! Next one is…….WOO!

That's all I can really say!

I heart you!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	21. Chapter 21 Fire

I hoope you like plez review!

* * *

Robin rolled around in his bed. It was hot! Way to HOT! He woke up to see the house on FIRE! He got and ran striate to Allie's room. He tried to open the door.

"Ow! DAMN IT!" He yelped in pain! The doorknob was so hot it burned his hand. Oh god! He thought. He could only pray Allie and Starfire were okay. He was having a battle with his mind over if they were okay.

_Do you see that burn mark! Their dead get out!_

I'm not leaving them!

_See I told you stay away from the girls and now their dead!_

No their NOT!

He did the only thing he could think.

BANG

The door went flying into Allie's room. Flames EVERYWHERE! The door added to the flames making them bigger.

_Great job!_

Shut up!

He looked around the see Allie and his Starfire burning in the flames. Their skin black starting at their finger tips and working it's way around their bodies. They were still sleeping.

"Allie! Starfire! GET UP! Starfire please! Allie come on! Please I need you!" He yelped falling to his knees in front of the flames. Not thinking he ran at the flames. The flames pushed him up against what had been the wall. He couldn't get though. The flames were like a wall. He fell to his knees again crying. As he watched to two people he cared about most in this world die. He could tell who was who anymore. He just stayed there crying hoping the fire would take him too. The fire spread…..around him. He wanted to die! To be with Allie, his mom and dad, and Starfire! He jumped into the flames again but getting the same outcome. Thrown up against the wall. He's tears getting colder and colder.

His eyes flew open! He looked around the room. No fire? Just dream. He breathed. Allie Starfire! He thought as he ran to their room. He flung the door open. To see everything fine. No flames. Just Allie and Starfire breathing and sleeping. At first he wanted to pick them up and hold them close. But he took a deep breath sat down and watched them breath. Allie turned on her side making her bracelet move which made it make noise. Allie woke up and saw Robin sitting there.

"Robin?" She asked getting up. "It's 4:00 a.m." That's when she saw the pure terrified look in his eyes. "Dick what is it?" She asked as she ran over to him. He hugged her tight wishing he could do the same with Starfire. Robin told her everything. Allie just sat there in his lap his arm rapped around her.

"Dick. I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here with you!" She said hugging him. "So is she." Allie assured him before he could ask.

"Okay. I s-should g-go." He said trying not to studded. He knew he would have the same dream.

"No stay here. You can share my bed. It's a king size trust me it's fine. Uncle Bruce will understand." She assured him. Allie called him Uncle Bruce sometimes. She knew he would understand. Starfire woke up at that moment.

"What's going on?" She asked. Robin hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. "Robin?" She asked. They explained everything to her. "Robin it's fine. You can stay here okay?" Starfire assured him. He just nodded. They all laid down and Robin hung on to Starfire. He was not going to let go ANY time soon.

The next morning Bruce did understand. Everything was fine. The girls went home a little bit after lunch. Robin sighed. Just a dream. He told him self as he watched Starfire walk into her house.

* * *

I hoped you liked! I little more WOO then I normally do! REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22 Cheater?

Hey guys! Okay I want to press the Robin and Starfire stuff but……I need some Allie Speedy stuff to happen first! You'll never believe it! I hope you LOVE!

* * *

It was Wednesday and NONE was happy to be back in school. They were all at lunch.

"Hey Speedy? Can you pick me up from dance? Our show is coming up and were have practice everyday but Friday then the show is on Saturday." Allie asked batting her eyelashes. She knew she didn't have too. She had Speedy wrapped around her finger!

"Of course!" Speedy exclaimed. Allie smiled

"Thanks!" Allie said as she kissed him.

"When I'm eating I don't really want to see my little sister and her boyfriend WHO is my best friend kissing!" Robin told them. They both blushed.

"I didn't complain when Starfire was in your laP during the WHOLE movie!" Allie shoot. Making both Robin and Starfire blush as red as Starfire's hair!

"Hi Speedy." Someone said. Everyone turned to see Claire. Her Emerald eyes sparking.

"Hey Claire what's up?" He asked trying to be nice but he wanted Claire to leave!

"Can we talk for a second?" Claire asked. Speedy looked at Allie and she nodded. Claire and Speedy walked out of the lunch room and in the halls.

"So?" Speedy asked wanting to get back.

"Why don't we go out? Little Miss. Princesses doesn't need to know." Claire told him smiling.

"No." He said flatly.

"What!" Claire yelped. None told Claire no.

"N.O. No." Speedy told her and walked away. Leaving her mouth open.

"What's up?" Allie asked when Speedy got back.

"Claire wanted me to two-time you." He said it like it was the most common thing in the world. Allie got mad. That little…..Allie thoughts were gone by Speedy.

"Allie chill." He told her. She pushed it to the back of her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the end of school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Speedy had just dropped out Allie. She made it JUST in time! Speedy made her give him a bye make out session!

"Alright kids! Were going to work on Poor Unfortunate Souls!" Mrs. Hawk yelled (My dance teachers name…..weird I know!)

Everyone got in place! After they worked on that they did the WHOLE play/dance show. At the end of Mandy Justin (John) kisses Mandy (Allie). Speedy came to get Allie early when he walked in it was the end of Mandy…..Needless to say he thought Allie was cheating. He ran out of the building as fast as he could. He felt like his heart was ripped out and used as a punching bag! Without thinking he called……Claire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Allie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's late. Allie thought. He was 15 min. late. Allie was there alone…..She called Robin to come and pick her up he did.

"Any he just didn't show?" Robin asked. Allie nodded. "You know him. He has the memory of a mouse. You want to go to his house?" Allie just nodded again. Within 2 min. They were there. Allie thanked Robin and kissed him goodbye. NOTHING could prepare her for as to why Speedy forgot. He was to busy making out with Claire! I knew! Allie thought. A sob broke out which made them both look up.

"Allie?" Speedy asked. What was she doing here! Speedy thought. Allie pushed back to tears and ran just running having her phone calling Robin but then hung up. Robin would kill him! She heard him call her name she didn't care. She just ran. She hated him right now but didn't want him to die…..yet. She needed payback first. She called Starfire and told her she was at Wal-Mart. Which she was she walked 5 miles to get there too. Starfire was there in a matter out 3 min. hugging Allie telling her it was alright. The girls came to Allie's and helped.

"Don't g-get i-i-t!" Allie sobbed into her ice cream.

"Allie he's a guy. We don't get them." Bee said knowing this didn't help.

"Allie what are you going to do! You can't just now go to school. For 2 days." Jinx asked. Allie smiled for the first time in hours.

"I have a plan!" Allie told them. She whispered each sentence the evil grins on their faces getting bigger. Allie had called her dance teacher and explained she had an idea. Allie explained her idea (Without the whole payback plan) her teacher loved and approved Allie's little 'idea'.

"He will not know what hit him!" Starfire hollered after everything was in place.

"One problem how do we get him (speedy) there?" Kole asked. Allie smiled her most evil grin that scared her a little.

"Leaf that to me." She said.

They girls had to leaf soon after that with school and everything.

The next morning Starfire stopped by Allie's before school. Allie handed Starfire 'The note' the give to Speedy. Allie had to be at dance so she could put her plan in action!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look I know you guys like hate me but" Speedy started talking to girls not sure of what he was saying. Starfire gave him the note and walked away with the others be hide her. Speedy looked at them weird. Then remembered the note.

_Dear Speedy_

_I know that the whole Claire thing is just a misunderstanding. Come to my dance show and we can 'talk'._

_-Allie_

Speedy smiled he knew what 'talk' meant. It meant the same thing as when Allie gave him 'a kiss' goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Allie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So?" She asked the class after explaining her 'idea'. They nodded. "Great we'll start now!"

Allie showed them the steps to her 'idea'. Only John, Austin (John dance partner and best friend), and Emily knew what was going on. Everyone learned the steps and were excited.

Allie slept good and bad that night. When she was asleep her dreams were peace full. But she was wake sometimes. She hated doing this to Speedy but he should get it!

* * *

I hoped you liked! Next is AUHMAZING! Is Speedy a cheater? You tell me! I think he is!


	23. Chapter 23 Allie's 'Idea'

Hello! I'm SO excited to write the story! Please tell me what you thought of 'Fire' I really want to know! REVIEW! I heart you!

* * *

Everything for the plan was in place. The dancers' knew Allie's 'idea' by heart! Speedy was going to be there. An she had the help of her friends. Everyone was there her mom and step dad. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, everyone was back stage. The show starts in 5 min.

"Allie clam down. You know this show by heart." Kole told her.

"It's not the show I'm worried about it's the after show…." Allie trailed out.

_You know you shouldn't do this_

He hurt me! He should get this!

_He must have a reason_

Hey he's a two timing baster!

_But he_

Allie was don't with this conversion.

"All dancer to the stage." Mrs. Hawk called.

"You'll be great!" Robin told her. She smiled.

"Go to your seats for the show but the after I'm done with the after show come back stage." Allie called as she ran. They nodded.

Speedy came 10 min. before the show started. He wasn't by Allie's parents or her friends. The curtain lifted showing Allie and John. Allie was in short shorts and a tank top. The only jewelry she had was her charm bracelet. They were laughing. As the story went on Speedy just wanted it to be over! He HATED seeing Allie with any guy. Finally it was 'Mandy.' At the end John and Mandy kissed. Speedy's eyes widened. That's the kiss I saw at her dance practice. That means…..Your suck an idiot! Speedy yelled at himself.

"Now the dance show WOULD be over but…….Miss. Allie here." Mrs. Hawk started. Allie came out wearing a robe. "Had an amazing idea! Allie." Mrs. Hawk ended. Giving Allie the mic.

"So Mandy and Justin are going to be together forever just like Massie and Troy right? WRONG! That's fairy tales! Your in the real life! Now Mandy and Justin broke up because he cheated on her. Same with Massie and Troy." Allie shook her head. "So what happens when the meet up again? How are they feeling? These two songs say it all!" Allie yelled as she ran back stage. Everyone clapped. Speedy got worried.

"The after show will start in 2 min." Mrs. Hawk said.

"Allie that was great!" Emily told her as they change clothes.

"Thanks!" Allie told her slipping on her shirt.

"Ready?" Emily asked Allie nodded. They got the guys they could do this. She could do this.

Allie wore a pink top that had sparkles all over it. Her pants or swort (The skirts with the short under them!) were white with rhinestones going around her waist. Her hair was Pig tails the lay on her back.

Emily's was the same but her shirt was red and her sworts was black with red rhinestones. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

John wore a green shirt and jeans.

Austin wore a blue shirt and jeans too. {Sorry I'm WAY better at girl clothes!}

"Let's go!" Allie yelled as they ran out. The curtain lifted for the second time and showed Allie, Emily, John, and Austin. John and Austin got ready and 'How do you sleep came on. {You don't have to read the lyrics but I like too}

John: Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

Austin: Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

John: It's been about a year now

Austin: Ain't seen or heard from you

John: I been missin' you crazy

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: I found the letter you wrote me

Austin: It still smells just like you

John: Damn those sweet memories

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: How do you sleep

Austin: Tried my best at movin' on

John: Have yet to find a girl like you

Austin: See things now I didn't before

John: Now wishin' I had more time with you

Austin: How do you stay awake

John: No and all I do is think of you

Austin: All the things we thought about

John: That never will happen again

Austin: If I could just see you

John: If I had my way come and getcha girl

Austin: In your favourite car with the missing top

John: Remember 'round my way

Austin: where we used to park

John: And did all those things

Austin: to steal your heart

John: It's been about a year now

Austin: Ain't seen or heard from you

John: I been missin' you crazy

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: I found the letter you wrote me

Austin: It still smells just like you

John: Damn those sweet memories

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: It's been about a year now

Austin: Ain't seen or heard from you

John: I been missin' you crazy

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: I found the letter you wrote me

Austin: It still smells just like you

John: Damn those sweet memories

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: How do you sleep

Austin: Baby all that I hear from my friends

John: Again again and again come

Austin: and ask 'bout you

John: They say we saw your girl at the game

Austin: And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you

John: Not only did your body bang

Austin: But I miss the conversation too

John: Tell me that you're gettin' more sleep

Austin: Can't think can't eat till I come see you

John: If I had my way come and getcha girl

Austin: In your favourite car with the missing top

John: Remember 'round my way

Austin: where we used to park

John: And did all those things

Austin: to steal your heart

John: It's been about a year now

Austin: Ain't seen or heard from you

John: I been missin' you crazy

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: I found the letter you wrote me

Austin: It still smells just like you

John: Damn those sweet memories

Austin: How do you how do you sleep

John: How do you sleep

Austin: Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

John: Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

Austin: It's been about a year now

John: Ain't seen or heard from you

Austin: I been missin' you crazy

John: How do you how do you sleep

Austin: I found the letter you wrote me

John: It still smells just like you

Austin: Damn those sweet memories

John: How do you how do you sleep

Austin: It's been about a year now

John: Ain't seen or heard from you

Austin: I been missin' you crazy

John: How do you how do you sleep

Austin: I found the letter you wrote me

John: It still smells just like you

Austin: Damn those sweet memories

John: How do you how do you sleep

Austin: How do you sleep

John: Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

They danced around lip singing to the girls. In the end the guys didn't win the girls back. {*Tear* NOT}.

Speedy sat there just watching. He HATED John! Or Justin or WHATEVER! Only he could talk to her like that!

_There lyrics! But you did lose her._

Thanks! As if I didn't know!

_You should of talked to her! Before you made out with Clarie!_

I'm done!

Speedy thought about the conversion he just had with….himself.

Yeah she gave me the message. I've lost her. Speedy thought. Hanging his head.

"You want our answer?" Allie asked and looked at Emily. The boys nodded. The girls smiled. Breath! You have to breath! Allie thought. She breathed. 'The best days of your life came on'

Allie: Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind,

Emily: From the day we met

Allie: to you making me cry.

Emily: And it's just too bad.

Allie: You've already had

Emily: the best days

Allie: The best days of your life.

They started singing to the crowd now! Well Emily did. Allie sang to Speedy.

Emily: Ain't it a shame,

Allie: A shame that every time you hear my name

Emily: Brought up in a casual conversation

Allie: You can't think straight?

Emily: Ain't it sad you can't forget about what we had?

Allie: Take a look at her, and do you like what you see or do you wish it was me?

Emily: Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind,

Allie: From the day we met to the very last night.

Emily: And it's just too bad. You've already had the best days,

Allie: The best days of your life.

Emily: Does she know, know about the times you used to hold me,

Allie: Wrap me in your arms, And how you told me I'd be the only one?

Emily: Heard about (yeah, someone told me)

Allie: Once when you were out she went a little crazy, Ran her mouth about me.

Emily: Ain't jealousy funny?

Allie: Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind,

Emily: From the day we met to the very last night.

Allie: And it's just too bad.

Emily: You've already had the best days,

Allie: The best days of your

Emily: Life with me was a fairy tale love.

Allie: I was head-over-heels 'til you threw away us.

Emily: And it's just too bad.

Allie: You've already had the best days,

Emily: The best days of your life.

Allie: I heard you're gonna get married,

Emily: Have a nice little family,

Allie: Live out my dreams with someone new.

Emily: But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater,

Allie: And I've got my pride And she's got you

Emily: Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind,

Allie: From the day we met to you making me cry.

Emily: And it's just too bad.

Allie: You've already had the best days,

Emily: The best days of your life.

Allie: Of your life.

Emily: Yeah

Allie: You're gonna think of me.

Allie: You're gonna think of me.

Emily: Of your life.

Emily: Of your life.

Allie+Emily: It's a shame.

Allie+Emily: It's a shame

At the end Allie wiped her most dirties looks at Speedy. Then the girls looked at the guys.

"So no?" They asked. The girls rolled there eyes and left.

The crowd clapped loud. After that the kids who came got a meet and greet with all the dancers.

"Hi." A little girl with curl brown hair said as she came up to Allie. The girl couldn't have been more than 5. Allie smile and got down to her.

"Hi sweetie did you like the show?" Allie asked smiling at her. She nodded.

"Can you sign this?" The little girl asked handing Allie a program.

"Of course! What's your name?" Allie asked taking the program and pen.

"Courtney." The girl told her.

"What was your favorite song Courtney?" Allie asked as she signed the program 'I'm glad you liked the show Courtney! ~Allie/Mandy~'

"The last one! I loved your outfit." Courtney told her as Allie handed her the program back.

"Thank you!" Courtney yelped as she hugged Allie and ran off with her mom.

Emily and Allie set up a table so they could sign the programs. Most of the girls were 5-9.

"Bye Bella." Allie called as a 6 year old blonde hoped down from the chair.

"So? Have you talked to Speedy yet?" Emily asked. Finally her and Allie were done signing.

"Are you kidding! I have've had time to change!" Allie told her laughing.

"Tell me what he says I got to go!" Emily called as she hugged Allie and left.

"You were great!" Robin told her as he picked her up hugging her. Everyone was there but Speedy. He was be hid Allie.

"Allie? Can we talk?" Speedy asked. Allie turned around.

"Sure give me a second." Allie said turning back around. "Who am I riding with?" Allie asked.

"Me. I brought my bike." Robin told her. Allie clapped like Star she loved to he's R-cycle. Starfire liked it better though.

"Okay come on." Allie said turning to Speedy and walking away. Speedy followed.

* * *

What's going to happen? PLEZ REVIEW! It took for ever to write! I think it's the longest I've EVER written!

_**~Allie/Lexy/Mandy~**_

Not using Mandy all the time just this once!

I heart you!


	24. Chapter 24 TalkSURPRISE

* * *

Hello! I hope you like! It took me FOREVER to write! REVIEW!

* * *

Allie walked in her and Emily's dressing room.

"So?" She asked as she washed off her 5 layers on make up she needed for the show.

"Um…..well when I got your letter an I wasn't planning on talking. Then when I heard the songs I didn't think you would talk to be so……sorry?" Speedy asked more than said.

"SORRY? What's ALL you have to say! 1. You don't pick me up from dance! 2: You made out with Claire instead of picking me up! 3: You HURT me bad! Your lucky you still have your head!" She screamed at him!

"I didn't pick you up because I though you were cheating on me! I made out with Claire because again I thought you were cheating on me! I mean to hurt you!" He shouted back. Allie was confused.

"Why did you think I cheated on you?" She asked calmer than she was.

"Well I came early and I saw the kiss….." He trailed out.

"You mean Mandy and Justin kissing?" Allie asked feeling bad. _He didn't mean to hurt me. He was just hurting._ She thought.

"Yeah. Then I came here to see it was in the show and I felt like shit." He explained.

"You should! You should of talked to me too!" She yelped.

"I know but I was hurting Allie! Understand! You've never had the girl of your dreams cheat on you! Or thought she did!" He yelled at her. Then smacked his forehead. "Allie I'm sorry." He told her sitting down on the ground.

"I do know what that's like. I felt when you were with Claire." She explained sitting down next to him.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked. Allie had to think about this one.

_Don't you dare!_

He didn't mean it!

_So! Let him wait for you!_

Why!/? He said sorry! It was a misunderstanding! 

"Allie?" Speedy asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Um…….I need to think. I'll tell you later okay?" Allie asked. Speedy face fell. "I'm sorry! I just need to think. Friends...For now at least." She added with a smile.

"Okay for now." He agreed. She smiled.

"I got to change and stuff so?" She was trying to kick him out of her room nicely.

"Go ahead." He told her smiling not moving. Her mouth drop but she was smiling. "I'm kidding!" They hugged and Allie opened the door and there was Robin.

"Can I help you?" Allie asked Robin. Robin glared at Speedy.

"I'll be going bye!" Speedy ask quickly and left.

"Do you have anything to wear like partyish?" He asked nervously. She looked down at her outfit (It was her 'Best days of your life' one).

"What about this?" Allie asked twirling.

"Got any other shoes?" He asked. Allie looked down at her dance shoes.

"Um…." She said as she walked in her dressing room. "What about these?" She asked as she held up a pair of white cowgirl boots. Robin nodded.

"Okay I just have to re-apply my make up ONCE this time, brush my hair, and then put it back in the pig tails." Allie really just told herself. Allie got her make up and sat down.

"So how did it go?" Robin asked from the doorway "Do I get to rip a head off?" Allie laughed.

"No. Were friends we may be more later but I need to think." Allie told him as she finished her make out.

"So you guys are friends?" Robin asked making sure. Allie nodded. "Um…I'll be right back."

"Robin you didn't hire a team of people to kill him did you?" She said half-kidding.

"No! I just need to call….Starfire and…..tell her your okay." He told her as he walked out. Robin took out his phone and called Speedy.

"Robin?" Speedy answered.

"Yeah it's me. Look were having a surprise party for Allie. Bruce likes to spoil her. It's at my house. Be there or I WILL make you pay for hurting her twice!" Robin told him. He was trying of Allie getting hurt.

"I'll be there because I want to not because of you!" Speedy said hanging up. Robin growled.

"Ready?" Allie asked locking the door.

"Yep come on." Robin said walking outside.

"Where are we going?" Allie asked.

"My house. Bruce wants you to come over for dinner." Robin lied.

"And why did I have to dress up for diner at Bruce's?" Allie asked.

"Um…..he has a friend who….called last min. he's only in town for one day so he's going to be there too?" He sucked at lying to Allie and Star. If she were here I'd be dead! Robin thought as he started to R-cycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Robin's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin had texted them telling them they were coming and to not kill Speedy. Once they were there Allie hopped off the bike and fixed her hair.

"That thing always messes with my hair!" Allie told him.

"Would you never like to ride it or have your hair messed up?" Robin asked knowing his answer.

"Shut up." Allie murmured. She giggled. They both knew she would pick the R-cycle. They walked up to the porch. Then he opened the door.

"What's up with the lights?" Allie asked as she stepped in. All the light came on and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Allie screamed then said

"Aw thank you everyone!" She said smiling. The music started and it was 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by 'Relient K. They played all Allie favorite songs like

Girlfriend by Avirl

Leavin' by Jesse

All Jonas Brother's new songs

An I BUNCH more!

Right now it was 'Sadie Hawkins Dance'. All the girls were dancing like CRAZY! Next was Single Ladies by Beyonce

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies..._

Allie, Starfire, Jinx, Raven, and Bee put their hands up.

Speedy, Robin, Kidflash, Beastboy, and Cyborg watched sadly.

_Now put your hands up._

_Up in the club, just woke up._

_Im doing my own little thing._

_Decided to dip but now you wanna trip._

_Cuz another brother noticed me._

_Im up on him, youre up on me._

_Dont pay him any attention._

_Cried my tears, three good years._

_Ya cant be mad at me._

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Dont be mad once you see that ? On it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Dont be mad once you see that ? On it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips._

_Tighter than my in my Dereon jeans._

_Acting up, breaking my cup._

_I could care less what you think._

_I need no permission, did I mention._

_I dont care or pay him any attention._

_Cuz you had your turn._

_But now you gonna learn._

_What it really feels to miss me._

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Dont be mad once you see that ? On it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Dont be mad once you see that ? On it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Dont treat me like things of this world._

_Im not that kind of girl._

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve._

_Hes a man that makes me and takes me,_

_and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond._

_Pull me into your arms._

_Say Im not the one you own._

_If you dont, youll be alone._

_Ill be gone..._

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies..._

_Now put your hands up!_

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho, ho-o-o..._

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Dont be mad once you see that ? On it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho..._

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Dont be mad once you see that ? On it._

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it._

_Whoa, ho, ho, ho..._

At the end the girls were laughing and walked over to guys.

"Um….J-jinx?" Kidflash asked.

"Yeah?" She asked. _This is it! He's going to ask me!_ Jinx thought.

"Um…..What's your favorite type of flower?" Kidflash asked. Jinx sighed.

"Rose." She said simply.

"Thanks…." He told her and walked away. Jinx sighed again,

"Jinx its fine he's going said you!" Bee told her.

"Of course I am! I just had to get flowers to help." He told Jinx. He ran all the way down to the flower shop and got her flowers! "So what do you say Jinx will you go out with me?" Jinx smiled and nodded quickly before hugging him. All the girls cheered and boys said "Finally! Now maybe you'll shut up about her once in a while." Jinx pulled away and blushed taking the flower.

"Now we just need Be" Allie started but Starfire, Bee, and Raven shut her mouth and dragged her away.

"ALLIE!" They all shouted at her.

"I was just going to say now we just need Bee, Starfire, and Raven to get with someone!" Allie explained. They all blushed. 'Don't Stop the Music' started to play. All the girls (but Raven) squealed. Allie and Starfire ran off to find Kole and Raven and Bee went to get Jinx. Allie and Starfire found Kole talking with Aqualad (of course).

"KKKOOOOLLLLLEEEE!" Allie yelped at her!

"Do you not hear the music?" Starfire asked. Kole just noticing the music ran out on to the dance floor where Bee, Raven, and Jinx were. They girls were dancing. The guys soon came out to.

_It's gettin late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here lookin like you do_

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you dont have to go don't_

_Do you know what you started_

_I just came here to party_

_But now we're rockin on the dancefloor_

_Acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand_

_Chest to chest_

_And now we're face to face_

Robin and Starfire were dancing just as the lyrics say. The song ended.

_Kiss her! Now! _Robin thought as he leaded in.

_Omg! It looks like he's going to kiss me!_ Starfire thought she leaded in too. Until water splashed them. Starfire squealed and Robin growled. _Every time!_ He though. He looked over to see some guy spilled his cup. He was saying "Sorry" so many times it started to sound like "Ry". Starfire and Robin told him it was fine. The party didn't last much longer after that. Allie took the girls home and Cyborg dropped out the guys. Robin stayed at his house. It wasn't to messy he took a shower and went to bed he had to clean ALL this up in the morning…………NOT fun!

* * *

I hoped you liked! Jinx and Kidflash are together! 2 down 4 to go! REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25 Chat

Hey! Hope you enjoy and thank youforensicwafflez for adding me to your fave stories and story Alert!

* * *

Allie got up at the usual time to go to school. 'I don't want to do this!' She thought as she brushed her hair. Her first day back since the break up…..NOT fun! She ran downstairs and was going to run out the door when Kate stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked Allie. Kate even threw in the Why-the-hell-are-you look.

"Going to school…?" Allie told her mother. It was Monday.

"You're on Break." Her mother told her double over laughing. Allie moaned. Then her phone rang. Starfire.

"Hey Starfire." Allie answered.

"Hey we don't have school! Mom stopped me this morning." Starfire told her.

{Okay 6 way call! So I'm writing a little differently.}

Jinx: Mine to!

Allie: Jinx?

Jinx: Yep!

Kole: I'm here too!

Bee: Same here!

Raven: Hello?

Starfire: Maybe I should have told you everyone was here?

Allie: MAYBE! Look let's go on AIM it's easier to talk.

Bee: Okay!

Kole: Sure

Jinx: Why not?

Raven: Fine.

Starfire: See ya!

Allie: Bye!

Allie raced up to her room and striate to her computer. An signed on.

_A.G has signed on._

_Blue K: AAALLLLLIIIIIEEEEE!_

_A.G: What? KKKKKOOOOOLLLLLEEEEE!_

_Blue K: Were using our code names!_

_Summer Bee: What's A.G anyway?_

_A.G: Allie Grayson BEE! I know I know. But Robin likes it._

_Good luck: Oh well if Robin likes it everything just fine!_

_Purple Star: Oh shut it Jinx!_

_Dark girl: Allie PLEZ change your username_

_A.G changing username to Cookie Cutie. _

_Cookie Cutie: Better?_

_Blue K: MUCH!_

_Good luck: Hey I forget why we named you Blue K_

_Summer Bee: Her blue eyes and her name starts with a K?_

_Dark girl: We were tried._

_Purple star: Kole needs a new name!_

_Cookie Cutie: *thinking*_

_Summer Bee: GOT IT! Pink Princesses!_

_Blue K: NO WAY! That's SO Allie!_

_Cookie Cutie changing user name to Pink Princesses_

_Purple Star: Little Blue?_

_Pink Princesses: That sounds like a dog name. Srry Star._

_Purple Star: It's fine._

_Summer Bee: THINK!_

_Dark girl: Were trying! _

_Good Luck: Blue Crystal!_

_Purple star, Pink Princesses, Dark girl, Summer Bee: EXPLAIN!_

_Good Luck: Kole used to have a Blue crystal necklace. It's better than Blue K!_

_Blue K changing to Blue crystal _

_Pink Princesses: PONIT!_

_Purple Star: Allie what are you going to do about Arrow Head? {Speedy}_

_Pink Princesses: NO CLUE! HELP!_

_Summer Bee: I say forgive BUT don't forget!_

_Dark girl: I would not talk to him again but that's me so same!_

_Blue Crystal: I say same too! But Allie he's REALLY sorry! Aqualad was talking to him and…….he was crying_

_Pink Princesses: WHAT!_

_Blue Crystal: Yep!_

_Purple Stat: Okay after that! I'm same too!_

_Good luck: ME 2!_

_Pink Princesses: Looks like were back together. I'll be right back going to call._

_Purple Star: WAIT!!!!!! We'll come over! I was going to help Robin with th cleaning but_

_Pink Princesses: Robin had to clean that up?_

_Good Luck: Yep!_

_Pink Princesses: Let's go help! It was MY party!_

_Dark girl: Yeah. YOUR party._

_Pink Princesses: PLEZ!!!!!!!!!_

_Dark girl, Summer Bee, Good Luck, and Blue crystal: Fine…_

_Summer Bee: But after Sleepover?_

_Dark girl, Good Luck, Blue crystal, Pink Princesses, Purple Star: YEP!_

_Everyone has SIGNED OUT TO HELP ROBIN CLEAN_

* * *

Hoped you liked would do more but dinner calls! An I want to get this up to you!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	26. Chapter 26 Clean Much!

Here he! Here he! Sorry trying to come up with new greetings! Anyway I NEED a new name of Kole so you guys pick!

* * *

The girls meet up at Allie's and Allie drove to Robin's.

DING DONG!

"Oh hello Allie." Bruce answered the door.

"Hello Bruce." Allie said.

"3…..2……1….." The girls started. Nothing happened.

"Bruce where's Robin?" Starfire asked tilting her head.

"Sleeping." Bruce answered letting the girls in. They all had evil grins on.

"Uncle Bruce" Allie started but Bruce cut her off.

"Go ahead. I can't get him up." Bruce told them.

"Have you tried this?" Allie asked as she walked in Robin's room with other girls. "Robin. Speedy and I broke up again and now he making out with Starfire outside." Allie told him gently. Robin eyes flew open he jumped out of bed (Only in boxers.).

"Boxes. Nice." Starfire said as the other girls giggled.

"AAAAHHHH!" Robin yelped as he jumped back into bed. "Allie!"

"Sorry but I HAD to get you up somehow." Allie told him looking all innocent.

"What's wrong with Robin get up?" He asked as he grabbed his sweats from the floor.

"We didn't think that would get you up?" Kole asked.

"You could of said Hey Robin there's a bunch of girls in your room!" Robin told her.

"Starfire making out with Speedy was first thing that came to mind." Allie shrugged.

"Now get up!" Jinx yelled.

"Yeah! We didn't come all the way here to watch you sleep!" Raven added.

"We came you help clean up!" Bee exclaimed.

"Looks like your room could use some work. You know cleaning your room would be more fun then shopping on a Monday." Starfire asked as she walked over to his closet.

"Can you all please leave so I can get dress!" Robin said more than asked. The girls giggled but leave.

"Allie you're a natural!" Bruce told her smiling.

"I know! Yet being his sister you know what will surprise him." Allie told Bruce as they walk into the living room.

Robin came down about 5 min. later.

"Come on girls!" Robin yelled as he walked into the party room. They giggled but followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Party room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woo….." Was all the girls could say. There were cup, plates, food, and a couple chairs EVERYWHERE!

"Well? Let's go." Robin said as he started cleaning. The girls just looked at him. "What?" He asked sighing.

"MUSIC!" The girls shouted. Allie ran over to stereo with Starfire.

"Oh Allie do Staker boy!" Starfire said jumping up and down.

"Okay okay! But I pick the next song!" Allie said just before Skater boy blurted though the speakers.

_He was a skater boy_

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_Slamming on his guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Starfire (with the other girls) danced to music and cleaned at the same time.

_He's just a boy and_

_I'm just a girl _

At these lyrics Starfire made her way over to Robin and dance/cleaned with him. The song ended too quickly for Robin's taste. Allie ran over to the stereo and started a new song.

"What song is it Allie?" Bee asked.

"You'll see!" Allie said simply before flashing Robin a smile.

_I hung up the phone tonight _

_Something happened for the first time deep inside _

_It was a rush, what a rush _

All the girl squealed. It was Crush by David Archuleta ! Allie winked at Robin. Robin had told her this is how he felt about Starfire.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone _

_All that we can be, where this thing can go? _

_Am I crazy or falling in love? _

_Is it real or just another crush? _

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you? _

_Are you holding back like the way I do? _

_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy _

_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Robin watched Starfire threw out the whole song. With each line wanting to kiss her and tell her how he felt. But he couldn't. The whole protect thing? Nope! He was just afraid of losing her. At the end of the song Starfire sighed.

"What is Star?" Allie asked as she sat down next to her.

"That song. I just wish someone could care about me like in the song." Starfire told her.

"Don't worry Starfire. Every girl wants to be the girl in the music video." Bee told her while laughing knowing that's NOT what she meant. Starfire laughed too. After about an hour of songs the party room was clean.

"Finally!" Allie said as she sat down.

"Never again! I don't even care if it's your birthday!" Jinx told her. Allie and the other girls laughed.

"Hey Allie my parents are going on some boat for a party or something for like a week mind if I stay at your house?" Starfire asked as she got up and walked over to Robin. Allie smiled.

"Sure! For a week you'll be my sister but not Robin's sister." Allie told them winking. Robin glared and Starfire blushed. "Let me call my parents." Allie said smiling as she walked out.

"So Starfire you like David Archuleta?" Robin asked.

"Yeah who doesn't?" Starfire asked.

"He's cute." Bee started.

"Forget cute he's HOT!" Kole took over just as Allie walked in.

"Sorry Star but my parents are going on the same boat party thing. I'm staying with Bruce." Allie explained sadly. The girls were sad for 2 seconds but then Allie and Starfire darted out the door and to Bruce's office.

"Bruce! Bruce!" They called as they ran. When they reached the office he wasn't there. They looked at each other and screamed "Alfred!" Alfred came running down the hall.

"Yes?" He asked out of breath.

"Sorry for scaring you Alfred but where's Uncle Bruce I NEED to talk to him!" Allie explained. Alfred sighed.

"He's upstairs in his room." Alfred told them.

"Thanks!" They called as they darted up stairs. The stopped at Bruce's door. They clamed down and knocked. Bruce opened the door and smiled.

"Allie, Starfire what can I do for you?" Bruce asked.

"Did you talk to my parents?" Allie asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes I did and yes Starfire you can stay too." Bruce said smirking at their happy but surprised faces.

"Thank you!" They yelped as they ran back down the stairs. They were back in the party room in about 5 min.

"So what was that about?" Robin asked. {SO clueless.}

"Starfire staying here with me!" Allie squeaked smiling. Robin eyes widened. Had she really completed my life and destroy it in the matter of 5 min.?" Robin thought with a blank face.  
"Robin?" Allie asked waiting for him to do something. Robin shook his head and smiled.

"This is GREAT! A whole week with my best friend and sister!" Robin shouted happily. More like a whole week of my sister embarrassing me in front of my crush! Robin thought but didn't show it.

* * *

Woo! Starfire at Robin's for a whole week! With Allie and Bruce? She's might just find out Robin little secret………NOT! Sorry! But a couple will get together!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	27. Chapter 27 Try me

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! :-)! This story is about the sleepover!!!!!!

* * *

"Allie what the hell am I going to pack?" Starfire yelped walking around Allie's room. The girls were there for a sleepover and Starfire brought her WHOLE room! They were going thought her clothes now.

"Starfire chill! I'm not packing ANY clothes! I have all the latest stuff at Bruce's in my room. You're my size so don't pack any clothes. Just make up and stuff like that." Allie told her TRYING to clam her down.

"Your right. So make up, shower stuff, tooth brush, hair brush." Starfire said claming down as she packed.

"Now can we get to the gossip?" Bee asked.

"Almost." James said as he walked in "Allie I need to talk to you."

"Okay what's up?" Allie asked sitting down on Starfire clothes that covered her bed.

"Well I'm partnering up with Bruce. So there will be reports EVERYWHERE! Don't talk to them okay?" James asked. Allie smiled.

"Okay daddy but this isn't the first time I had to deal with reporters. When I visited Robin they were ALL OVER the place!" Allie assured her dad.

"Alright have fun girls." James told them as he left.

"Looks like you girls have to run from reporters tomorrow." Kole joked.

"Come on Kole who's going to care." Allie told them.

"So gossip?" Bee asked.

"Yes Bee gossip." Allie said laughing.

"Okay so Allie you said something about Starfire being in Robin lap." Raven reminded her.

"Okay so we were watching Taken and Starfire was IN his lap the WHOLE time! An he put his arm around her!" Allie told them.

"No way!" Raven yelped.

"Yes he did!" Starfire told them.

"Hey Allie when are you telling Speedy your getting back together?" Bee asked. Before Allie could answer her phone rang.

"Right now." Allie said after she looked at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Allie….um…I just wanted to know if um…." Speedy started.

"We were together." Allie told him smiling.

"She said were together!" Allie could hear Speedy whisper.

"We can hear dumb bat!" Cyborg whispered back. "Now her about Bee!"

"Hey Allie just you know out of the blue would Bee would be Cyborg's girlfriend?" Speedy asked trying to play it cool.

"Hold on. Bee would you be Cyborg's girlfriend?" Allie knowing she already heard what they were saying.

"I guess. By the way Speedy asking if your with your girlfriend WHILE your friends are there so not cool. An Cyborg I say sure." Bee told them.

"You have the girls there?" Speedy asked shocked.

"Yep see you later." Allie told them as she hung up. As soon as the phone was closed the girls started laughing.

"So the couples are…….Allie and Speedy, Jinx and Kidflash, Kole and Aqualad, and Me and Cyborg." Bee told them.

"So Raven why haven't you asked out Beastboy yet?" Starfire asked.

"Why haven't you asked out Robin Starfire?" She asked back.

"Okay! As perusal I have a plan! So Mine and Robin's Birthday is about a 2 weeks away. Were having a joint party I say that if you tow don't tell the boys by then I'm telling." Allie told them. She would NEVER do that it was just to scary the girls.

"You wouldn't." Raven and Starfire said together.

"Try me." Allie said lifting an eyebrow. Raven and Starfire looked at each other.

"Oh come on! Starfire Robin likes you! An Raven um…..Allie?" Jinx asked.

"Plan!" Allie squealed as she grabbed her phone.

"Who are you calling Allie?" Raven asked worried. Allie put the phone on speaker.

"Hey little sister what's up?" Robin answered.

"Nothing too much…..So I need a favor." Allie started.

"What is it?" He moaned.

"Who does Beastboy like?" Allie asked.

"I can't tell." Robin told her.

"Please Dickie-poo!" Allie asked cute.

"I can't sorry Al."

"Fine if you don't tell I'm telling Starfire about Kori!"

"No don't! Fine he likes Raven I know weird right?"

"See Rae I told you!" Allie told Raven

"Wait she's there!/?" Robin yelped.

"Thanks Roby! Call you later! Bye!" Allie ended closing the phone.

"There see!" Allie told Raven. She was shocked! Beastboy like……her.

"Raven?" Allie asked.

"2 things" Raven started "1 don't call me Rae 2 thank you!"

"Welcome!" Allie sang.

"I'll be right back." Raven told them grabbing her phone. Once she was gone.

"How much you want to bet she's calling him?" Allie asked. They girls giggled.

"So Allie why don't me meet up for a work out day after tomorrow? Your little parties are making me HUGE!" Kole wined.

"Kole your so little if you stood side ways you'd be gone!" Jinx told her.

"I'M the one who needs to lose a pound." Starfire complained. The other girls moaned.

"You're the littlest out of all of you!" The girl shouted.

"I have a boyfriend!" Raven told them happily as she walked back in.

"That's great!" Allie told her.

"That leaves Star." Bee told them.

"Shut up Bee!" Starfire snapped.

_Ding_

It was Allie computer.

"What is it?" Jinx asked. Allie walked over to her laptop and saw it was a aim message from Robin.

_Playboy: Hey Allie wats up?_

_Pink Princesses: Ntmh. Girls left to get snacks_

"We did not!" They shouted.

"I know!" Allie told them "I'm trying to get him to talk."

_Playboy: What happened to A.G and why is it Pink Princesses_

"Shit!" Allie yelped.

_Pink Princesses is changing username to Robin's sis_

_  
Robin's sis: Sorry Star did that._

_Playboy: Oh……does Star have a boyfriend?_

_Robin's sis: No but…..she likes someone_

_Playboy: WHO!_

_Robin's sis: Can't Tell!_

_Playboy: Why not_

_Robin's sis: I promised_

_Playboy: I promise Beastboy I wouldn't tell and I did!_

_Robin's sis: Srry. I would if I could but I can't. _

_Playboy: Whatever._

_Robin's sis: Come on! Look don't be sad soon to be birthday boy!_

_Playboy: Fine…….Is it cool if a few clebs are there_

_Robin's sis: That's fine. Look I g2g talk to you later_

_Playboy: K bye luv u_

_Robin's sis: Luv u 2 bye!_

_Robin's sis has logged off._

"A few clebs?" Bee asked rising an eye brow.

"He is the Robin Grayson." Allie told her waving her hands around. The girls giggled.

The rest of the night and some of the day was used on helping Starfire pack.

The next morning the girls left about 11:00 a.m. Starfire and Allie packed.

"So are you excited about spending a week at your crushes house?" Allie asked as she got in her little red sports car.

"Highly!" Starfire answered as she shut her door. Allie pulled out an they were off.

"Hey Allie that Black van has been following us for like 10 blocks." Starfire pointed out. Allie shrugged.

"Probably just some loser thinking this is he's ex's car." Allie told her laughing. The black van followed them to Robin's house. Allie pull up to the gate and the van stopped in the middle of the road.

"Who is this?" Alfred asked though the mic.

"Just me and Star Alfred." Allie told him.

"Oh! Just a min." Alfred told them. The gate opened and Robin was in the front of the house. As soon as the girls stepped out of the car. Reporters ran out of the van and to the gate none got though.

"Allie did you have to bring them along? Isn't your 3 bags enough?" Robin asked joking as he hugged and kissed his sister.

"Hey I have 1 bag! The others are Star's!" Allie told Robin as she looked at Starfire. They just laughed.

"Come on. I got everything ready!" Robin said as he walked the girls inside. The reporters were snapping pictures of them the whole time and yelling to them.

Little did the kids know just by the little pictures the reporters took. They were in a WHOLE lot of trouble.

* * *

Trouble little what? Is that what your thinking? lol! OKay so I have another question for you! SHould I make a batman series? It would be just like Teen titans but robin would be Richard and secertly {Can't spell} Robin with Batman. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Hope you liked!

**_~Lexy/Allie~_**


	28. Chapter 28 Skate Zone

Hello!!!!!! Today I'm HIGHLY excited because I get to write about another sleepover! I can't wait till I write about Allie and Robin's party! An way I have ANOTHER question for you. Should I continue this story to when their older or Start a WHOLE new story with the Teen Titans (and Allie). Please answer! Love ya! ~Lexy/Allie~

* * *

Robin had taken the girls' pack to Allie room. With some complaining of course.

"There!" Robin said as he dropped the packs on the ground and laid on Allie's bed.

"Hey! My bed much!" Allie yelped at him. He rolled his eyes and rolled on to Star's at the same she laid down. Allie's eyes widened but said nothing. There it was a perfect time for Robin to lean down and kiss her but he couldn't move. He was to busy looking at her eyes. Starfire was doing to the same. 'Woo. I never noticed the sparkle in her eyes.' Robin though. 'Okay best day ever!' Starfire screamed in her head. Allie closing the door snapped them out of their gaze.

"Um….yea." Robin said as he rolled off of her "Sorry?"

"Don't be." She winked at him and went to get Allie. He could hear her and Allie squeaking. He smiled. Both girls came back in.

"So Allie the party's in 13 days excited?" Robin asked nervously.

"So excited! So you said some clebs can you tell me who?" She asked as she plopped on her bed. Star followed.

"Well…..a few kinda turned into um……50." He said waiting for her to scream. "What no scream?"

"After you tell me who." Allie explained.

"Well……" Robin started.

He started with David Archuleta, Avril Lavigne, Jesse McCartney. That's when Allie screamed.

"Your telling me THE David Archuleta and THE Jesse McCartney are going to be at MY party?" Allie asked jumping up and down on her bed.

"Maybe….." Robin answered kinda scared.

"Oh-My-God!" Starfire yelped started jumping too.

"Who else who else!" Allie asked still jumping. Robin smiled. He named a bunch of Allie's favorite singers and actors/actress. Which only made her scream and jump higher.

"Okay! Can you tow stop screaming so I can hear!" Robin yelped over their screams. They talked about the party so more. You know who's coming, what kind of cake are they having, stuff like that.

"So what would you do if I told you the 20 clebs turned into 50 because this was your party?" Robin asked. Allie eyes widened and screamed the loudest she ever had.

"Oh-My-God!" She yelped with Starfire

"Okay. Now that that's over what do you guys want to do?" Robin asked.

"I know! I want to go to Skate's zone!" Starfire yelped. Robin and Allie looked at her. "What? Allie your turning 17 not 23 you can still have fun at Skate zone!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Allie yelped as they ran to the garage.

"What car are we taking?" Robin asked.

"Mine?" Allie asked. Starfire nodded.

"No way am I riding in a girl car!" Robin exclaimed. The girls looked at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 min. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm riding in the backseat of a girl car." Robin moaned.

"Oh cut!" Allie yelled at him.

"Oh-My-God! I love this song!" Starfire yelped. She turned up the music it was Girlfriend by Avril.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Allie and Starfire blasted it! They were also singing so loud people in chain could hear them!

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

"Finally!" Robin yelped after the song was over.

"What?" Both girls asked confused.

"I'm in the backseat of a girl car and you just had Girlfriend blasting! See anything wrong with that!/?" Robin screamed. Allie and Starfire shook their heads no. Robin smacked his forehead.

"Were here!" Allie yelped as she pulled in the parking lot. They got out and went inside. Once inside a little maybe 8 with long blonde hair came over and hugged Robin.

"You're Robin Grayson!" The little girl yelped "My sister has pictures of you ALL over her wall! She has one in her closet, one in her room on each wall, one on her ceiling, and one on her phone!" Robin blushed and smiled at the little girl.

"Maggie!" A girl with short blonde hair yelled as she ran over to the little girl. "Sorry she normally knows better. Maggie say your sorry now." The girl told Maggie who was still hugging Robin.

"Sorry Robin Grayson." Maggie told Robin.

"Oh Maggie not this again." The girl told her sister. She hadn't looked up at Robin yet.

"I'm NOT kidding Ashley!" Maggie yelped.

"I'm sorry she- holy crap you're Robin Grayson!" Ashley yelped.

"Yep that's me. This is Allie and Starfire." Robin told the girls.

"Oh we know. By the way Allie how did you get Robin to be your boyfriend?" Ashley asked.

"What?" Allie asked confused.

* * *

Okay SUPER good mood! I just got a full length poser of Edward Cullen! So next one will be up soon. Remember tell me if I should make a series about the titans when their older or a WHOLE new series when Dick/Richard is Robin secretly!

REVIEW!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	29. Chapter 29 Problems

Hello hello! So BIG trouble has come in the form of a magazine!

* * *

"Allie and Robin?" Starfire asked shocked, confused, hurt, she didn't know what to do so she………

"Allie how could you! You promised me NOTHING was going on! I told you I….stuff and you didn't and don't care! I hate you!" Starfire screamed running out.

"Starfire!" Allie yelped as she ran after her. Allie ran out with Robin at her heels. Allie ran an saw Starfire sitting on the sidewalk. "What happened I thought you'd be at home by now." Allie asked waving Robin away as she sat down.

"You're my ride home……." Starfire said hugging her knees.

"Star you have to listen NOTHING has or will happen between me and Robin. I would NEVER hurt you like that and Robin wouldn't." Allie told her smiling. Starfire smiled back.

"I'm sorry. My blow out wasn't about you and Robin. It was about Kristen. I'm still hurting from that….." Starfire trailed off.

"And you've been keeping it inside so long." Starfire finished for her. Starfire nodded. "Come on let's go inside and see why Ashley thought we were together. Starfire nodded again. They walked inside and saw Robin reading a magazine.

"Star NOTHING is going on with me and Allie!" Robin said as so as he saw he.

"I know." Starfire told him. Robin sighed and hugged her tight. Starfire enjoyed every second of it.

"So um….I got this mag from Ashley before she left and I can see why she thought we were together." Robin said sadly as he pulled away from Starfire. She sighed.

"NO WAY!" Allie yelped when she saw the front cover. There were two pictures the one on the left was of Allie and Robin when they were youger it was during one of her visits. Robin had Allie picked out in a hug. The one on the right was of Robin kissing Allie on her cheek when they got there that day.

"How did they get that printed so fast?" Robin asked.

"Not the problem!" Starfire reminded him.

"What are we going to" Allie was cut off by her phone it was Bruce.

"Bruce?" Allie asked.

"Allie have you guys seen the pictures?" Bruce asked.

"Yes he have sadly."

"Don't worry I have a press meeting step up for tomorrow. Everything will be fine."

"Okay bye Bruce." Allie ended.

"Bye." Bruce said hanging up.

"No Allie and Robin are NOT together!" Starfire shouted into the phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Allie asked.

"Kole." Starfire told her rolling her eyes.

"Kole were not together!" Allie yelped so loud Kole could hear her.

"Look we have to go. Tell the other girls they're NOT together!" Starfire ended. "Well then."

"We better go home before something else happens." Robin suggested. The girls nodded. When they got outside the press was waiting for them.

"Great!" They all moaned. They ran though the crowd Robin and Starfire hand in hand.

"Allie go!" Robin hollered.

"Um there's kinda people here!" Allie shot back.

"New plan back inside!" Starfire hollered. As she jumped out and ran inside. Robin and Allie followed. There was so much going on.

"Allie, Robin when did you start dating?"

"Why would you do this to Starfire?"

Endless questions. Endless flashes. Starfire stop dead in her tracks. She had no idea why but Robin wasn't stopping to ask. He picked her up and brought her inside.

"Star what's wrong?" Robin asked as soon as they were inside.

"I don't know." She answered unsure.

"It's okay Star your just overwhelmed." Allie assured her.

"Okay new problem how are you getting home?" Robin asked.

"Call Alfred tell him to meet us out back." Starfire suggested.

"Okay." Robin said as he dialed.

"Oh Star were having a press meeting tomorrow." Allie told her.

"What about Kole's work out thing?" Starfire asked.

"Kole's work out thing is after lunch the press thing is early in the morning." Allie informed her "Kole thinks we need to burn the stuff from lunch!" Allie and Starfire giggled.

"Alright Alfred should be here soon. Did I miss something?" Robin asked to two giggling girls.

"No were fine. Just talking about Kole and stuff. By the way there's a press meeting at 10:00 in the morning.

"What why!" Robin asked.

"So people know were NOT dating!" Allie reminded him.

"Oh yeah that." Robin whispered. "Come on Alfred's here." The kids got into the car without the reports seeing.

"Well so much for skate zone." Starfire laughed. Robin and Allie joined her.

"So what are we going to wear Star?" Allie asked.

"Well we HAVE to wear our colors." Starfire told her.

"Yes we do!" Allie agreed "So what about that pink top with the white going every where and"

"Your light blue sparkle jean?" Starfire finished. Allie nodded. "For me I was thinking my purple long sleeve top with the 3 buttons?" Starfire asked.

"Love it!" Allie yelped. "Now I think you should wear that cute white micro mini!"

"Okay! We'll talk jewelry at home." Starfire told her. "What are you wearing Robin?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't have all my clothes memorized!" Robin shot. The girls giggled.

"We are here." Alfred informed them. Allie and Starfire ran to Allie's room their cell phone already out.

"Help me Alfred." Robin pled.

"Hey Star want to play a little joke on Robin?" Allie whispered.

"Um….okay." Starfire hesitated.

"Chill I seemingly harmless joke." Allie assured her. "Hey Robin!"

"What Allie?" Robin asked as he ran into the front room.

"We need to make sure our outfits are okay so" Allie started.

"NO! I'm not going to sit on your bed while you girls go though jewelry and shoes! NO WAY!" Robin shouted.

"Fine! Come on we'll just have to do a live chat with the girls to make sure our OUTFITS are okay. By the way that mini you were going to wear needs to be shorter." Allie told Starfire as they walked up the stairs. Robin's eyes widened.

"Wait I can help." Robin hollered running after them.

"Sorry the girls are already waiting." Allie told him as she shut the door to her room. The girls giggled wildly.

"That….w-wasn't….nice." Starfire told Allie in between laugh.

"It was funny though." Allie said still laughing.

"Okay c-come on." Starfire told her turning on the computer.

* * *

I hoped you liked! Again I NEED to know if you want this story only older or new story.

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	30. Chapter 30 Movie

Hey! So I have big big news! But......you have to read the bottom to see what it is! lol! Luv u! ~lexy~

"Are you sure it's okay?" Starfire asked Kole, Jinx, Raven, and Bee over the computer.

"Yes Starfire!" They shouted for the 10th time.

"Wait I think you should change." Kole said smiling.

"Why?" Starfire asked looking over her outfit.

"Robin won't be able to talk he'll be to busy making out with you!" Kole told her laughing.

"That'll get the point across that Allie and Robin aren't dating." Raven added laughing. Soon all the girls were laughing.

"Guys!" Allie whimpered "This is serious!"

"Sorry Allie." The girls moaned.

"Buzz kill." Bee coughed.

"Heard that!" Allie yelped from the closet.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold on a second." Allie yelled thought the door as she skipped over. "Oh hey Roby." Allie yelped so the girls could hear her.

"Hey just wanted to see if you girls wanted to watch a movie." Robin told her looking around her room. It had clothes EVERYWHERE!

"Sure. Just let us change and we'll be right down." Allie told him smiling.

"Okay see you in the movie room." Robin said as he left.

"Sorry guys but we got to go…." Starfire told the girls as she shut off the computer.

"So what are we wearing?" Starfire asked.

"Well I'M wearing sweats and a pink tank top." Allie said as she slipped into black sweats and a pink tank top.

"What should I wear?" Starfire asked from the closet. Allie walked into the closet going "um……"

"This!" Allie and Starfire said grabbing the same white shorts. They started laughing.

"Here!" Allie said as she threw Starfire a purple top.

"Thanks." Starfire said as she slipped into her outfit. "I wonder what movie were watching."

"Me too." Allie told Starfire as she grabbed her phone.

"Are you expecting a call? From Speedy maybe?" Starfire teased.

"Are you planning on sitting on Robin's lap again?" Allie asked smiling knowing from Starfire blush that she had won. "He SO needs to just ask you out already!"

"I know right! He would IF he liked me!" Starfire told her. Allie sighed and growled at the same time.

"He likes you! For the 100th time he loves you!" Allie shouted. She and girls were getting tried of Starfire saying Robin didn't love her.

"Come let's go." Starfire told her laughing and dragging her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Movie Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey girls." Robin said as they walked in.

"Hey." They replied.

"So what movie are we watching?" Allie asked.

"Eagle Eye. Is that okay?" Robin asked.

"Sure." They both answered.

"But after I want to watch over her dead body." Allie shouted.

"Is that a chick flick?" Robin asked. Allie and Starfire looked at each other.

"No……." They told him biting their lower lip.

"Sure it isn't." Robin told them rolling his eyes "So what are we saying at the press meeting?"

"I think we say nothing." Allie said smiling her evil smile.

"Why do you have on your evil?" Robin and Starfire asked.

"Well…..why don't you tow just kiss that will get the point across. Kole's idea." Allie plopping down on the couch.

"WHAT!" They both yelped. Starfire's face was as red as her hair. Robin just had on a glare the size of Texas.

"Well she may have been kidding but it'll work." Allie told them.

"No!" Robin and Starfire shouted wanting to say "Yes!"

"Fine! Just a suggestion." Allie told them shrugging.

"Well I thought we'd bring pictures and stuff of when we were little." Robin told her.

"No way! That wouldn't help. I still stand by my idea." Allie told them.

"Allie!" Robin growled thought his teeth.

"Why don't you guys just tell them your brother and sister and noting more?" Starfire asked. "I mean tell them your blood brother and sister. But Allie lives with your aunt and uncle." Allie and Robin looked at each other.

"That's perfect!" Robin shouted.

"I don't know I still li" Allie was cut off by Robin's hand. She bit his hand making him yelp in pain.

"You bit me!" He declared.

"Yep." She said slimily as she put in the d.v.d.

A.N: Okay hey! I haven't seen eagle eye that's why there's no scenes from it okay?

Starfire was in Robin lap again though Eagle eye and stayed there though over her dead body too.

"Okay Star movies over." Allie said getting up. Starfire didn't move. "Star?" Allie tried again.

Nothing.

"Shut up!" Robin hissed quietly. "She sleeping!"

"Oh sorry." Allie told him "Well it is 10:00 at night." Robin looked at the clock.

"Oh it is." He told her.

"Why don't you take her to bed?" Allie asked. Robin just looked at her. Allie finally caught on.

"HER bed! Damn I want you two to get together but not like!" Allie yelped. Robin carried Starfire upstairs and Allie pulled back the blankets.

"Woo can she sleep!" Robin whispered as he laid her down.

"What's going on?" Starfire asked holding on to Robin.

"Great Boy Wonder! You woke her up!" Allie told him mad.

"No I didn't she's still sleeping." Robin told Allie. She was. Her eyes were shut and head was laying on his chest. "Ow!" Robin yelped quietly.

"What?" Allie asked.

"She won't let go. Ow!" He yelped out again.

"Then lay down with her." Allie told him sleepily.

"What!/?" He asked but Allie was passed out on her bed. Robin sighed as he laid down with her. She moved so her head was on his chest and one hand also rested on his chest. Yep he was going to sleep well tonight he determined as he raped a arm around her waist.

* * *

Well what will Star think when she wakes up? An how will the press meeting go?

And I have decided! I'm making a new series after this one! Send in some title names! Starfire is Rosalie a rich man child but is also Kori a normal high school freshman which is how she likes it but one part about being a normal kid that she hates is the fact that her crush (and every other girl in the schools) Richard doesn't even know she's alive until one day!........... Richard is secretly Robin a crime fighter by night but a normal kid by day. He has come to see that being a normal kid means having a crush. He's just happens to be Kori the hottest girl in the school. And what happens when Richard kinda sister Allie comes to live with him and becomes Kori's best friend? You'll have to read to find out! Almost done with the first chapter!

Luv u!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	31. Chapter 31 Before the press meeting

Hey! So I'm VERY sorry but......the press meeting isn't in this one. I'm sorry. I PROMISE next one WILL have to press meeting in it!

* * *

Starfire moaned she had NEVER slept THAT good. She slowing opened her eyes wanting to save her peace. She used her hand to push her up into a sit. When she pushed on her hand she didn't feel the sheets she felt…..ROBIN!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Starfire though. There was her crush sleeping right next to her. She looked to her left Allie was still sleeping. Starfire turned back to Robin.

'Why the hell is he here and why was head on his chest and why is he's arm raped around me!' She screamed in her head. Robin moaned and rolled over taking Star with him. Starfire was on her side face Robin who was facing her on his side. 'Well…...' she though 'I guess I could sleep a little bit longer.' Starfire closed her eyes and cuddled up to Robin as she fell into a even MORE peaceful sleep then before.

This time Robin woke up to see Starfire hair in his face? He slowly sat up to see her back to his chest but his arm still rapped around her, she was holding his hand, and a smile danced on her face. This made him smile. He slowly and careful looked at Allie empty bed. There was a note on her night stand though. Robin reached trying not to wake up Starfire. He got it and it said.

_Dear Robin_

_1: I bet you slept good. :-)_

_2: I went out to eat breakfast with Speedy._

_3: The press meeting starts at 12:00. _

_4: I left at about 9:00._

_5: Wake Starfire up at about 10:00 _

_6: And DON'T just look at her sleeping really wake her up but you don't have to till 10:00._

_7: I'll be back at about 10:00 so if you didn't wake her I will!_

_8: Love you!_

_Allie_

Robin smiled his sister knew him TOO well. He looked at the pink clock next to the letter. **9:30 a.m.** He still had a half an hour to see Star sleep. He could go back to sleep but watching her sleep would be more fun. He laid down and slowly turned her so he was face to face with her. She still had on her smile.

'Damn no make up or hair brushed and she looks amazing!' He though. He still smiled. For the next half an hour (or in Robin time 5 min.) Robin just watched Starfire sleep like she was the best thing in the world. Robin careful looked at the clock and saw it was 10:00 a.m. He didn't WANT to wake her up but he knew he had to. If Allie woke her up it would be like on the day they were going to fair and Robin wouldn't get up.

_**Flash back~**_

"**Dick get up Allie's already up and in the car." Mr. Grayson told his son. Dick just moaned and rolled over.**

"**Dick sweetie come on Allie's really excited she bouncing up and down in her seat come on." Mrs. Grayson tried. But Dick just rolled over and moaned again. Mr. Grayson sighed and left. In about five min. he came back with Allie. Allie gasped when she saw Dick was still sleep. She backed up into the hall way and ran at Dick's bed. She jumped and landed right on Dick.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dick yelped at he fell off the bed taking Allie with him.**

"**OW!" They both yelped.**

"**Well that's what you get for not being ready." Allie told him fixing her charm bracelet.**

"**And that's what you get for jumping on me!" Robin shot back. Allie just stunk her tough out at him. Then they both started laughing.**

**End of flash back**

Okay so MAYBE Allie would jump on her but the awaking wouldn't be nice. Robin sighed and gently shook Starfire. Her eyes flew open.

"Morning Robin." She greeted him as if he WASN'T in her bed.

"Hey Morning." He told her smiling.

"Um….why are you in my bed?" She asked looking around.

"You don't remember?" He asked kinda sad. She shook her head. "Oh well you fell asleep watching the movie so I carried you up here and you wouldn't let go of me so I just slept here……" He trailed off at the last part**.**

"Oh I'm sorry." She said as she sat up.

"Don't be." He told her smiling.

"Hey! I said that! You can't just take my line!" She shouted playfully at him.

"Oh really?" He asked just as playfully as her.

"Yep!" She said standing up on the bed. He pulled on her ankles making her sit back down.

"Hey!" She yelped at him. He just laughed. She tackled him. Pushing him down making her go on top of him. He started tickling her. She got away from is grasp and ran on too Allie bed. He ran after her pining her down with one hand and tickling her with the other. Just then Allie walked in. Robin stopped tickling Starfire and looked at his sister. Starfire did the same.

"Really guys if you're going to make out do it on one of your beds NOT mine!" Allie told them as she walked into the closet. Robin quickly got off of Starfire.

"Um…..See you guys later." He said as he made a run for the door.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Allie asked coming out of the closet in her outfit.

"Um……" Starfire told her EVERYTHING as they got ready.

Allie wore a pink top with the white going everywhere, her light blue sparkle jeans, a pink flower necklace, and white sandal heels. Oh and of course her charm bracelet.

Starfire wore a purple long sleeve top with the 3 buttons she had 2 buttons undone. She had on her white micro mini and purple heels. She also had on a simple purple necklace with a Jew in the middle.

The girl went down stairs and saw Robin in jeans and a light blue dress shirt. The girls rolled their eyes and got in the limo.

Press meeting here they come!

* * *

Hey hope you liked even though there was no press meeting. Tell what you think!


	32. Chapter 32 Press Meeting

So this one has the press meeting and I also put in a little Rob/Star. Hope you!

* * *

"Alfred how long does it take to get to this place?" Robin asked from the back of limo.

"2 hours." Alfred said plainly.

"Allie you said it started at 12:00! It's 12:00 now!" Robin shouted.

"Sorry I meant we had to go a 12:00. It starts at 2:30." Allie told him shrugging.

"So I could of watched Starfire sleep for another" Robin stopped himself thinking about what he just said.

"You watched me sleep?" Starfire said smiling and blushing.

"Um…." Robin started. 'Come on think!' Robin though " Yeah I though you…..stopped breathing for a second and so I…..wanted to…um….make sure you did?"

"Oh okay…..well….thanks?" She told him disappointed. Allie eyes bugged out and gave Robin her 'why-the-hell-did-you-just-do-that-you-idiot' look. Robin was confused. She knew he didn't want Starfire to know he liked her. Allie rolled her eyes and took out her cell.

_Allie: What the hell!_

BEEP! Robin looked at his phone then at Allie and he started typing.

_Robin: What!_

_Allie: Did u not c her eyes!_

_Robin: HELLO I don't want her to know!_

Allie growled at the phone and snapped it shut.

"What's wrong Allie?" Starfire asked looking at her phone.

"Nothing just a forward." Allie lied rolling her eyes and laughing.

"I know I hate those to!" Starfire told her laughing.

"By the way right after the press meeting were going home and changing. Then meeting Kole at my house for lunch and a work out." Allie told her. Starfire nodded.

"Why don't you guys just have the work out at my house?" Robin asked.

"Because if were not focused Kole gets MAD. 2: I don't think Starfire wants you looking at her the whole time." Allie told smiling a smile that said 'that's-what-you-get-for-that-whatever-you-did' Robin narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"So…..you guys want to play who am I?" Starfire asked trying to break the silence and deadly glares.

"What's that?" Robin asked turning to Starfire.

"Well you ask yes or no questions to trying and guess what the person is. Oh and it can only be someone we know." Starfire explained.

"Okay." Allie and Robin said together.

"I'll go first!" Robin yelped.

"Girl?" Allie asked

"Yes." Robin told her.

A.N: There's a lot to write so I'm writing it like I'm writing I.M's.

Starfire: Pretty?

Robin: From every other boys point of view yes from mine NO!

Allie: Does she go to our school?

Robin: Yes.

Starfire: Kitten?

Robin: Yes!

"Who's Kitten?" Allie asked.

"Oh this girl who" Starfire started telling Allie about Kitten and how she loves Robin and hates every pretty girl who's close to him.

"Oh. She sounds like a real bitch." Allie told them.

"Oh she is!" Robin and Starfire said together.

The game continued. They would be Cyborg, Kidflash, Jinx, all there friends and a few teachers. Until Alfred said "Were here!"

The kids jumped out of the car. Flashes EVERYWHERE! Starfire couldn't see so Robin grabbed her hand and lead her in the building.

"Thanks." Starfire told Robin once they were inside.

"Anything for you." He told her smiling.

"Oh are we going along with my plan?" Allie asked excited.

"NO!" They both yelped again wanting to yelp "YES!"

"Fine." Allie said putting up her hands.

"Come on." Robin said still holding Starfire's hand.

They walked though a LONG hall way and into a large room where all the reports with be in a few min. There was also a large stage and a table with 4 chairs. They guessed there was one for each of them and one for Bruce. The Kids heard footsteps so they quickly ran to there seats Bruce was there after 2 seconds of them seating down. Then……………the reports came. DUN DUH DUN!

"Allie why are you and Robin dating?" One asked

"Starfire how do you feel about this?" other yelped

"Hold it!" Bruce yelled over everyone's voice "One at a time. You sir." Bruce called to a man in the back.

"I have one simple question why are you two dating?" The man asked.

"Were NOT!" Allie and Robin both yelped.

GASP

"Were brother and sister. BLOOD brother and sister." Robin explained.

"I live with my aunt and uncle. I just moved back to Jump city." Allie added.

"How do you explain the suit cases at Wayne Manor?" A woman in the front asked.

"Mine and Allie's parents are away on a boat get away thing." Starfire told them.

"An Starfire asked if she could stay at my house but I was staying with Robin." Allie started.

"And I told Starfire she could stay with us too." Bruce added.

"Starfire are you and Robin dating?" Other reporter asked.

"No…." She said sadly.

"She Allie's and mine's best friend." Robin told them. 'For now anyway.' He though.

"Then why were you carrying her into Skate Zone?" A man asked rising an eyebrow.

"She wouldn't move and I didn't want her to get hurt by you people so I carried her in." Robin explained growling a little. Bruce could see Robin was going to break soon so he closed the case and they all left.

"Well that went well." Allie said trying to clam down Robin who was still mad.

"Did he imply I was hurting her?" Robin asked none.

"No Robin he was just trying to get you to screw up. Chill." Allie told him. He wouldn't.

"I didn't hurt you did I Starfire?" He shouted. Before he could answer he started up again. Allie and Starfire were SO glad they were in the limo. For the next 5 min. Robin was going on and on!

"I would never lay a" Robin started but was cut off by Allie's and Starfire's hand.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at him removing their hands.

"Sorry." He told them "Um…Star?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"You never answered my question." Robin reminded her.

"What question?" Starfire asked smiling.

"Did I hurt you at Skate Zone?" Robin asked again.

'Well yes but not in a way you can know about.' Starfire though. So she smiling and shook her head.

"No and even if you did I know you wouldn't mean to." She told him smiling.

"Allie answer this phone!.....I mean it!" Kole shouted from the phone.

"Hello?" Allie answered.

"Where are you?" Kole yelped.

"Look were almost there! Like 10 min.!" Allie told her.

"Good! By the way Robin called and said we can just use his house."

"He did that!" Allie yelped.

"Okay I'll see you later!" Kole said quickly hanging out knowing Allie was mad.

For the rest of the ride Allie was yelling at Robin.

"And don't ever do that again!" Allie finished getting out of the car.

"Thanks for calling them Robin." Starfire told him once Allie was gone. "Being anole in a big house just creeps me out."

"Like a said what wouldn't I do for you." Robin told her smiling. She smiled back and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to Allie's room giggling. Robin just stood there still feeling the warmth of her lips in his cheek. He smiled and walked into the house.

* * *

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

**_~Lexy/Allie~_**


	33. Chapter 33 Asking

Hey! So I have great news! I'm getting a kitten that has Starfire eyes and her fur is pale like Jinx, but she a sweetie like Kole! I'll post a pic later.

* * *

"ALLIE!"

Was the first thing Robin heard when he walked in. Of course it was Kole. All the girls were in matching outfits. Short shorts and tight tank tops. Jinx's was red, Kole's was blue, Bee's was Yellow, and Raven's was black. Allie and Starfire were down yet.

"Hey guys catch!" Starfire yelped as she walked in throwing water bottles at the girls wearing the same outfit as the other girls only in purple. Robin could only stair.

"Robin are you?" Jinx asked looking at him.

"I…um….was." Robin said no knowing where to start.

"Cat got your tough?" Kole asked.

"More like Starfire." Bee added. Starfire just blushed along with Robin.

"I'm here!" Allie called from the top of the stairs. Once she was down and saw all the blushes she asked "What I miss?"

"Robin staring at Starfire." Raven told her.

"Oh not much then." Allie told them laughing. "Hey Robin Bruce told me to tell you that we have to dance with someone of course I'm dancing with Speedy but you have to pick someone."

"Oh okay." He answered a little shaky.

"Uncle Bruce also needs to know by the end of the day." Allie added.

"WHAT!" Robin yelped.

"Why are you scared? We all already know who you're asking." Jinx told him.

"Who?" Robin asked them. Mouths were dropped and eyes were widened. Then all together the girl except Starfire shook their heads. Starfire was just upset.

"Come guys let's go…." Starfire told the girl HIGHLY upset. The girls knew she was upset so they left. Robin was confused. He deiced he would talk to the girl tonight……their last night here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He is the biggest jerk on the face of the earth!" Kole shouted at she did chin up's.

"You guys it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything." Starfire told them as she did sit ups with Allie.

"Yet…." All the girls said. Then they all laughed.

"Okay so plan to get Robin to ask Starfire to dance with him…..ideas?" Raven asked.

"Well……I say we just tell him to." Kole said as she started her push ups.

"No that wouldn't work." Allie told her.

"Just let what happens happen?" Raven asked. The girls shook their heads.

"I say have a great idea!" Jinx shouted "So we leave in about in hour. Then Allie you take a LONG shower and leave Starfire alone with Robin. Then Allie reminds Robin about the dance and he asks!"

"That might just work." Starfire said.

"Okay now that that's out of the way. Annoying things our boyfriends/crush's do!" Bee yelled.

"Don't get me started!" All the girls yelped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye girls!" Allie called as the girls left.

"Are they leaving so soon?" Robin asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yep. Now I need to shower! Robin remember dance partner it's a dance not a girlfriend!" Allie reminded him as she left. Robin sighed and walked in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Star." Robin said as he walked in. She still had on her outfit.

"Hello Robin." Starfire said before she drunk the rest of her water.

"So um….S-s-tar I was um….w-wondering if-f maybe y-you'd like t-to but if you don't want to you don't have to but I really want you but don't let that change your mind if" Robin started.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled. He looked at her "Just ask me."

"Um….w-would you like to d-do the dance w-with m-me?" He asked almost throwing up in the process. She smiled.

"Sure!" She told him. She wanted to jump up and down and scream "I would never love to do anything more." But she though that was a bit much.

"Um….get so the party is in um a week." He told her.

"Yep we have to get though a week of school then PARTY!" Starfire yelped. Robin just laughed at her.

"Um…I have to go and call the girls because…………." Starfire trailed off.

"So we can talk about how dumb boys are." Allie said at the top of the stairs. She was in her pink silk rode, had her hair up in a towel, and had on pink slippers.

"Okay I'm so taking a pic for Speedy." Robin told her as he took out his phone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Allie yelped as she ran into her room. Starfire giggled and followed.

After both girls were showered and dressed it was about 6:30. Alfred starts cooking at 7:00.

Allie had on a pink tank top with white Polka Dots and jean shorts.

Starfire had on a purple tank top and jean shorts. Both girls had their hair in high pony tails. They were in the kitchen.

"Okay so I have everything for the potatoes. How are the German fries?" Allie asked Starfire.

"Perfect!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Good. Add in the onions' in about tow min." Allie told Starfire as she mixed the potatoes and other things.

"My word what is all this?" Alfred asked as he walked in.

"Were cooking!" Both girls told him.

"Yes I can see that but why may I ask?" Alfred asked them.

"Because we though that because you let us stay." Allie started.

"We would cook the last meal." Starfire finished.

"Aw you girls did have to." Bruce told them as he walked in.

"We wanted to!" They told him.

"Well what can we do?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing really. I'm already mixing the mix for the cheesie potatoes and Starfire just has to add two more things to the German fries." Allie explained as she pored the mix into the pan and slipped it into the oven.

"Well where Robin?" Bruce asked.

"Tied up in his room." Both girls told them as it was the most common thing ever.

"Um….why?" Alfred asked.

"He was going to tell you about dinner." Starfire answered as she added onions.

"Can we untie him?" Bruce asked.

"Sure." Starfire said shrugging.

"Okay then." Bruce said as he left.

"Starfire get the cornflakes please." Allie asked but told Starfire. Starfire went over to the cabin but Alfred was already there.

"Here you are." He said as he gave Allie to corn flakes.  
"Thank you Alfred." Allie told him giggling.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Robin shouted as he walked in.

"Sorry Robin but it was for your own good." Allie said as she opened the oven and put the corn flakes on top of the potatoes.

"No it was for your own good!" Robin yelled.

"Either way dinner's done!" Starfire called.

Everyone sat down.

"Oh my Allie Starfire this is great!" Alfred excited.

"Thanks!" Both girls said.

"Really girls this is amazing!" Bruce told them.

"Thanks again." Both of the girls him.

"Allie since when can you cook? This is great!" Robin told her.

"Thanks." Allie told him.

"And Starfire you have to stay forever and make these!" Robin told Starfire. She giggled.

"So Robin who are you dancing with?" Bruce asked.

"Starfire." Robin told Bruce blushing.

"Great because I already said that's who it would be." Bruce added quickly.

"So what song are we dancing too?" Starfire asked acting like she didn't hear him.

"Crazier by Taylor Swift." Allie answered "And she's singing it herself!"

"No way!" Starfire squealed!

"I know right!" Allie yelped!

'Crazier? That was a huge couple song! Oh well….' Robin though.

The rest of dinner went…..well.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Robin asked.

"SWIM!" They shouted.

"Okay." Robin said.

They did everything they did the first night. Swam, baked cookie, watched movies that made Starfire sit in Robin lap, and other stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bed time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Night Allie." Robin told his younger sister as he kissed her good night.

"Good Night Robin." Allie said as she left leaving Robin and Starfire alone again……..

"Night Star." He said as he kissed her cheek. She was shocked! But she just left and when to her and Allie's room afraid that if she opened her mouth it would be on his in a matter seconds.

Everyone had good dreams that night. Allie of her and Robin's party. Robin and Starfire's dream? Were about each other of course!

* * *

I hoped you liked! It's sad to say but……this series IS coming to an end but….TOW new ones are starting up! The Rosalie/Kori and Richard one and a new one! No details yet!

Luv ya!

~Lexy/Allie~


	34. Chapter 34 From Dick to Robin

Hey I hope you like! Can't wait till the party! Bye!

* * *

"Starfire wake up!" Allie shouted as she jumped on the bed "Our parents are here!"

"Really?" Starfire asked sitting up.

"Yeah they just pulled in!" Allie shouted in her P.J which was a pink tank top and her white shorts. Starfire was in the same thing but her top was purple. Both girls ran downstairs just as their parents walked in the door.

"Mom dad!" They yelped as they hugged their parents. Robin suddenly felt sad he would never be able to do that…..

"Did you miss us?" James asked as he hung on to Allie.

"Yes!" She shouted. This made Robin more upset.

"Oh there's my shinning Star." Starfire said as she hugged her.

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room and to his room. Everyone looked at each other.

"I bet go" Bruce started.

"No let me." Allie said as she started up the stairs.

"Robin?" Allie asked as she knocked.

"Go away." He yelled though the door. Allie could tell he was crying. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Allie ran to her room and grabbed a key. The door opened.

Allie held up the key "Remember we gave each other keys?" Allie asked. Robin moaned and rolled over.

"I don't want to hear it Allie." He shouted at her.

"I know. I not going to say anything like it's okay because I know it's not." Allie told him. Robin rolled over and sat up.

"I miss them." He whispered quietly.

"I know." She said letting him lay his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"I know you are." Allie told him smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Starfire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was sitting with her parents they were telling her and Bruce about their trip but Starfire wasn't listening.

'I feel so bad! I haven't seen my parent's in a week Robin's never going to see them again.' Starfire though 'I wonder what happened when Kori left….'

"Hey everyone were back!" Allie shouted as her and Robin walked down the stairs.

It was Friday but just Starfire slept over. Tomorrow was Allie's birthday. She could have one of her friends over none was surprised she picked Starfire. The girls had just gotten done watching Another Cinderella Story.

"Hey Allie?" Starfire asked as they walked in Allie's room.

"Yeah?" Allie asked.

"I want you to tell me what happened when Kori left." Starfire told Allie. Allie eyes widened.

"I don't think" Allie was cut off.

"Please! I need to know!" Starfire yelped.

"Okay. It all started our first day of kindergarten"

"**I wonder when Kori is." Dick told his sister as the walked into their new class room.**

"**I know! We haven't seen her in like forever! (2 weeks)" Allie explained.**

"**Okay kids looks like anyone here's." The teacher said.**

"**Wait! Kori isn't here!" Dick called.**

"**I'm sorry who?" The teacher asked.**

"**Kori she was in our preschool class where is she?" Allie asked.**

"**I'm sorry but there is no Kori here." The teacher told them. Dick's eyes widened. His mouth dropped. **

"**No Kori?" Dick though out loud. Allie placed a hand on his shoulder.**

"Do you want me to keep going?" Allie asked.

"Yes." Starfire breathed.

"Well he waited and waited and waited. Until 3rd grade……" Allie began again.

"**Now The flying Grayson's!" The host hollered in the mic. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson came out and started doing there part. Allie shouted and hollered and laughed. This was Dick first show.**

"**And now here is our newest Grayson Dick!" The host shouted. Allie cheered louder and louder. Just as Mr. and Mrs. Grayson were coming over to get Dick……….**

**SNAP**

**The wire broke……Mr. and Mrs. Grayson were at the ground 100 feet front the ground……..no net. Allie's eyes widened she ran out of her seat and to backstage ready to comfort Dick. But he never came. Everyone was cleared out after the death. Dick was still on the stand where he was when it happened he wouldn't come down.**

"**Dick! Come down here!" Allie called. Dick looked down and shook his hand tears felling from his eyes. **

"**Fine then I'm coming up!" Allie shouted to him. Allie climbed the ladder to fine Dick sitting by the poll crying. Allie just sat down next him hugged him and let him cry.**

"**Allie promise you'll never leave me!" Dick sobbed. **

"**I promise Dick I'm not going anywhere." Allie said before she started crying.**

"Between he's parent's death and you leaving…..he couldn't take it. Bruce adopted him about a week later." Allie told her.

"I though you said he became a playboy how would you know if he lived with Bruce?" Starfire asked.

"Like this" Allie began

**Ring Ring!**

"**Dick it's your phone!" 8 year old Allie called.**

"**Go ahead and answer it." Dick shouted thought the bathroom door. It was Allie's 2****nd**** visit. It was during Thanks giving break and Dick's phone had been going off non stop!**

"**Hello?" Allie answered.**

"**Who is this?" The other person asked.**

"**Allie." **

"**Why are you asking Dick's phone?" **

"**He's in the bathroom and he told me to answer in."**

"**Tell him it's Taylor!" **

"**Dick its Taylor!" Allie called.**

"**Tell her I'll talk to her after you leave. He shouted.**

"**He said he'll call you after I leave." Allie told.**

"**And who are you." Taylor asked.**

"**Allie I told you! I'm sister!"  
"Dick doesn't have a sister." **

"**Yes he does!" Allie shouted as she hung up**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks after~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Dick let me answer!" Allie pled.**

"**Fine." Dick said as he gave Allie his ringing phone.**

"**Hello?" She answered.**

"**Who's this?" Other girl asked. **

"**Allie." 'Great another girl.' Allie though.**

"**Where's Dick."**

"**With me." **

"**Why?" **

"**Because he missed me!"**

"**He's cheating on me?"**

"**No I….Hello?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christmas Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Hello?" Allie answered Dick's phone.**

"**Hi Dick." Other girl answered.**

"**This isn't Dick this is Allie." Allie said as she rolled her eyes.**

"**Why is Dick hanging around another girl?"**

"**Because he loves me…..Hello?"**

"And so no. It was BAD! Finally I got him to quit……he just never liked anyone………he was never the same……..until well now." Allie told her. Starfire was hurt, scared, and mad. 'What if he goes back?' Starfire though 'What is its worry…..'

"Starfire?" Allie asked "Are you okay?"

"Um….I think so let's just go to sleep okay?" Starfire asked.

"Okay." Allie said.

That night Starfire just though of the story………….'What am I going to do?' She though as she fell sleep.

* * *

So? I so want to know what you think!

REVIEW!

REVVIEW!

_**~Lexy/Allie~**_


	35. Chapter 35 Shopping

Hey! What's up! Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Anyway here's the story.

* * *

Starfire woke up and saw…..no Allie?

"Allie?" Starfire called.

"Down here!" Allie yelped from the window. Starfire walked over to see Allie outside tanning.

"What are you doing birthday girly!?" Starfire asked her laughing.

"Tanning! But I'm done! I'll be up soon!" Allie shouted as she grabbed her water. Starfire laughed one more time and got dressed. She wore a purple a halter top and a purple mini skirt to match.

"A little purpley are we?" Allie asked as she walked in in her bath suit.

"You have NO room to talk Pink Princess." Starfire snapped playfully. "Happy birthday too."

"Point taken! And thanks." Allie yelped as she walked over to her closet. "Were have to meet the girls at the mall in an hour to shop for party dresses and stuff."

"Okay." Starfire called with a mouth full of tooth paste. Allie giggled as she slipped into a white tan top with a pink heart on it and a jean mini.

"So what kind of dress are you thinking of getting?" Starfire asked the tooth paste gone from her mouth.

"I don't think I'm getting a dress. I think I'm getting an outfit. I saw this AHAMZING pink top!" Allie sang.

"Oh really? You in pink? Never would have guessed!" Starfire told her kidding.

"Hey!" Allie said after a couple seconds giggling.

"You're SO blonde!" Starfire yelped into the sky.

"Am NOT! Anyway what were you thinking of getting?" Allie asked as she put on lip gloss.

"Something purple, red, or green." Starfire answered slipping on purple flip flops.

"I'm thinking purple because if you wear red it will take away from your eye and same with your hair I wonder why. If I wear a brown shirt it makes my eyes look browner." Allie said tapping her chin.

"What ever the reason is we need to go and meet the girls." Starfire told Allie as she checked the time.

"Okay." Allie said as she slipped on her pink flip flops.

"**If only you could step in my shoes you'll know how I feel you'll know that I am good for you If only you could step in my shoes baby you'll see what.**" Sang out of Starfire phone.

"Robin?" Allie asked smiling. Starfire blushed, nodded, and answered the phone.

"Hello Mr. Birthday boy." Starfire answered annoyed.

"Hey Star don't seem so happy to talk to me." Robin told her.

"Very funny. Allie's being annoying again."

"Again? Did she ever stop?"

Starfire laughed and Allie yelped "Heard that!"

"No I don't think so." Starfire told Robin still laughing.

"Anyways what are you girls doing today?"

"Meeting the girls for a little shopping."

"Oh do you think you will be done within an hour?"

"I really don't think so. Why?" Starfire asked as she got in the car.

"Well Taylor wants to practice the song."

"Wait Taylor Swift?"

"Yeah but if you can't be"

"No we'll be there!"

"Good to hear. See you then."

"Bye Robin." Starfire ended.

"Bye Star." He sighed.

"What's up with my Roby?" Allie asked as she stopped at the red light.

"We have to go to his house in an hour." Starfire told Allie.

"You're kidding right? It's going to take an hour to cover shoes!" Allie yelped.

"Well you tell Taylor Swift you can't make it to practice the song!" Starfire told her then laughing at her face. It was a why-the-hell-didn't-you-tell-me-so-and-so-was-in-this!

"Well just have to come back." Allie said shrugging and laughing as they walked in.

"Now where are" Allie started.

"Boo!" Kole yelped from be hide her.

"AAAHHHH!" Allie yelped "Damn Kole don't do that!"

"Anything for you birthday girl!" Kole told her as she hugged her.

"Thanks Kole." Allie told her smiling.

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked looking around.

"Getting frosties." Kole explained "Did you have to pick the hottest day EVER to have your party Allie?"

"Not my fault Robin picked the date. Oh me and Star have to leave in an hour but we'll be back in half." Allie told Kole.

"WHAT! Why!" Kole yelled.

"Taylor Swift wants to practice the song." Allie told her smiling.

"Oh well then you can go." Kole told them waving her hand. They laughed.

"Hello Birthday girl!" All the girls shout.

"Hey!" Allie and Starfire shout.

"Here you go Allie pink and Starfire Purple for you." Raven said as she handed the girls there frosties.

"Thanks!" They both said.

"So tell them." Kole told Allie and Starfire.

"Tell us what?" Jinx asked.

"Um….Me and Allie have to leave in an hour to go to Robin's." Starfire mumbled.

"What!" They yelped and all started talking at once.

"Hang on!" Kole shouted over them "They have to leave because Taylor wants to practice the song."

"Really?" Bee asked. "Can we come?"

"I don't think so sorry." Allie lied.

"Why?" Kole asked.

"Robin told Star no right Star?" Allie asked her eyes bugging out telling her to lie.

"Yeah sorry." Starfire told them.

"It's cool come on let's shop!" Jinx shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After an hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl had gone to 3 different stores. Raven was the only one done. Allie had her shoes and make up. Bee had her outfit. Jinx had shoes and an outfit. Kole had outfit and make up. And Starfire had shoes, make up, and jewelry.

"Bye girls!" Jinx called as Allie and Starfire walked away.

"Bye!" They called back. The girls were going to window shop while Allie and Starfire were gone.

"Okay mind telling me why we lied to the girls?" Starfire asked once they were outside.

"Do you really want a bunch of "aw's" while your dancing with Robin to like the most couplie song ever?" Allie asked but answered her question.

"Thanks." Starfire told her as she got in the car.

"Welcome!" Allie replied as she started the car. And off they went to Robin's.

* * *

Yeah I know like nothing happened. But next I will do the practice and all the shoes and outfits. Promise!

**~Allie Grayson~ **


	36. Chapter 36 Why

Hey! Sorry it took so long! Working on the tow new series and working with other girl!

Allie!

* * *

"Where have you been?" Robin shouted as soon as the girls walked in "I told you an hour."

"Sorry!" Allie snapped "I only got shoes and make up!" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Next you're going to tell me Star made you late." Robin said angrily.

"Well……" Allie started.

"Don't start!" Robin hollered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Allie asked crossing her arm trying to hold her tears back. She doesn't do well when Robin yells at her or yells at all.

"Robin I made us late." Starfire told him knowing Allie was going to burst.

"Whatever." Robin told them as he walked out.

"Allie?" Starfire asked.

"Why…..why did he yell….at me?" Allie asked to floor.

"Allie I don't know but he's……stressed?" Starfire asked unsure. Allie didn't reply she just went over and sat on the couch. Starfire walked into the kitchen ready to holler at Robin but then she saw him laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about you asshole?" Starfire asked madder then she was.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

"That's not answering to question!" Starfire hollered.

"Starfire you don't under" Robin started.

"No I understand! You made Allie cry for what reason?" Starfire asked screamed.

"Starfire I had too if you would just" Robin tried again.

"If I would just what?" Starfire asked eyes narrowed.

"Star! I just needed her to stay out there and be focused." Robin shouted.

"Oh and you couldn't just say 'Allie stay out there?" Starfire asked.

"I panicked." Robin told her.

"Why did you need her to stay out there?" Starfire asked calming down.

"Because I'm here." Speedy said as he walked in the room.

"She knows your going to be here!" Starfire hollered.

"Does she know Claries' here?" Speedy asked. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Why the hell is the bitch here!" Starfire hollered.

"Bruce was working with her dad and he brought her here. She leaving but you guys were here late and Taylor's here but Claire's with her!" Robin and Speedy explained together.

"Okay I guess you're forgiven. And I can get Allie to forgive you too." Starfire told him.

"Thanks Star and sorry if I scared you." Robin told her as he hugged her. She could melt into his arms! She just smiled and lied and said she wasn't scared. Starfire walked out to see Allie at the doorway.

"Um……hi?" Starfire asked.

"Don't even try I heard EVERYTHING! I'll be a good girl and not tell Robin I heard." Allie told Starfire.

"Thanks Allie…..did you see anything?" Starfire asked.

"You mean the hug he gave you that you wanted to melt into?" Allie asked laughing.

"Yeah…….." Starfire trailed off.

"Come on." Allie said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Allie" Robin started.

"Let's just forget it happen." Allie said "Hi Speedy!"

"Okay." Robin said as he watched her walk over to Speedy.

"Hey birthday girl." Speedy said right before he kissed her.

"Speedy what did I tell you!" Robin yelled.

"What did he tell you?" Allie asked her hands still around his neck.

"Um….I kinda gave him a birthday wish….." Speedy trailed off.

"Okay so what was it?" Allie asked.

"Um…..See I'm not allowed to kiss you in front of him until the party……" Speedy trailed off again biting his lower lip.

"You did what!" Allie shouted unlocking her arms from his neck "It's my birthday too!" Allie hollered as she stomped her foot.

"True so you give a birthday wish and kiss." Speedy told her.

"Hey you already kissed her so only the wish!" Robin reminded them.

"Fine what is your wish?" Speedy asked turning to his girlfriend.

"Um….." She said as she tapped her chin pretending to think "I think you can guess." Speedy smiled and kissed her.

"Okay she said one not 5 mixed into one!" Robin shouted. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Robin tow words pay and back!" Allie told him narrowing her eyes.

"Bring it on little sister!" Robin shot back playfully laughing. They walked into the party and saw Taylor on the stage with her pink guitar.

"Taylor!" Robin yelled. She looked up, smiled, and jump off the stage.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked out.

"Taylor this is my baby sister Allie, my best friend Roy who is dating my baby sister, and this is Starfire." Robin ended.

"So this is the beautiful Starfire you were talking." Taylor said walking around her "She is as beautiful as you said." Robin blushed almost as red as Starfire hair. Starfire on the other hand just smiled.

"So Taylor when are we practicing?" Allie asked smiling.

"I don't know when ever." She told Allie. Allie smiled.

"So we can my brother blush more?" Allie asked.

"Of course you're the birthday girl." Taylor told her. Allie smiled evilly.

"So Taylor want to hear some…..funny stories about my brother?" Allie asked evilly.

"Allie! Answer this phone right now! I mean" Bee hollered from Allie's phone.

"**Hello?" Allie answered.**

"**Hurry! Girl stuff is having a monster sale in half an hour!" Bee yelped.**

"**Okay okay!" Allie yelped back closing the phone.**

"**Bye!" Bee called.**

"Hey sorry but can we just practice the song….Monster sale at Girl Stuff." Allie told them.

"Sure." Taylor told her shrugging.

They did the song 3 times. Allie and Speedy just danced and talked. Starfire and Robin how ever just danced. Starfire's head rested on his shoulder the whole time and he did let go of her until Allie dragged her away for the sale at Girl Stuff.

* * *

So? Tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long!

~Allie~


	37. Chapter 37 Girl Stuff

Hey! So this is just some girl time! I haven't done that in a while so I thought why not! Here it is!

* * *

Allie and Starfire RAN as fast as they could to Girl's Stuff.

"There you are!" Bee yelped.

"Yeah…..were…..here." Allie breathed.

"The doors are opening in 3….2…..1…" Jinx counted down. The doors opened and the girls ran in.

After an hour in Girl Stuff and a few little cuts the girls had everything they needed for the party. The girls were to go to their houses wash up, wash hair, get jewelry too then come to Allie's at 2:00 (hair wet) giving them 4 hours to get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Allie you done yet?" Starfire called as she re-entered Allie's room in a white robe. Allie took a shower in her room and Starfire took one sown the hall.

"Yep! I'm in my closet." Allie called.

"What are you doing in here?" Starfire asked as she walked in.

"I'm looking for my bracelet remember I told you a had one and I didn't need the one at Girl Stuff." Allie asked. Starfire just nodded. "Well it's in one on my minis!"

"Oh no! This will take FOREVER!" Starfire said as she reached into a mini "Um…..Allie is this it?" Starfire asked holding a bracelet in her hand.

"Yep! Thanks!" Allie told her as she took it and put it on her dresser.

"Just in time too." Starfire told her looking out the window seeing the girls in the driveway. They were running up to the door. Then Starfire and Allie heard the door open!

"ALLIE! STARFIRE!" They both called.

"Room!" Allie and Starfire yelped. The other girls ran up stairs while shouted "Hi Kate" and Hi Blake".

"Hey!" They shouted as they dropped their dresses on the bed and jewelry on the dresser. Jinx had her hair in a towel so did Kole. Bun had her hair in a low pony tail and Raven just had her hair down.

"Everyone get a robe there on my closet door. The 4 girls grabbed a robe and put in on over their clothes.

"What first?" Bee asked.

"Hair while it's still wet." Starfire said.

"Okay I'll do Star. Jinx do Kole's. Bee do Raven's okay?" Allie asked. The girls nodded.

"Hey Allie when are you, Starfire, Robin, and Speedy doing that dance thing?" Kole asked.

"Right before cake." Allie answered "At the beginning me and Robin dance and Starfire and Speedy dance. After the first chorus me and Starfire go to our boyfriends. Or soon to be boyfriend." Allie added giggling.

"You know I think tonight you guys are right! Robin will be mine!" Starfire yelped. The girls cheered. Little did the girls know the only reason Starfire thought that was because of what she was going to tell him.

After an hour all the girls hair was done. Next they did make up and finally jewelry. Then they slipped into the perfect dresses! All they were missing was their perfect guys…….."Hi Guys!" Kate greeted them. Not anymore. The girls ran down and all of the guys mouths DROPED!

Allie had her hair in side low pig tails, her make up was simple lip stick, blush. Her outfit was a pink tank top but it has 3 ruffles going down the shirt she also had on a pair of white jeans. Her heels were pink with sparkles and a bow at the toe. She also had a pink bracelet on, her charm bracelet, and a pink choker with a heart in the middle.

Raven was wearing a (Dare a say it) RED tank top and black pants. Her hair was down but at the bottom a little curly. She didn't have any make up on (she wouldn't let the girls.). Her shoes were black heels that she tripped in every 20 steps. She had on a choker (like Allie's) her's was black and had a raven in the middle.

Kole had on very little make up (she was already highly pretty. Her shirt was baby blue spaghetti strap top. Her bottoms was a mini jean skirt and when the light let it it sparkled. The shoes were amazing they were baby blue to match her top. But they white gems on the sides. Her hair was in a high pony tail simple but cute. She only had on a choker but her was….baby blue and has a butterfly in the middle.

Jinx had on dark pink strapless top and jean shorts. She had on light pink eyes shadow and lip stick. Her shoes were just white heels. Her hair was for like the first time down! But she has a little pony that if you didn't see the tow stags of hair pulled back to make the pony tail you wouldn't know. She had in white dang earrings and she had on a dark pink choker with a flower in the middle.

Bee was in yellow mid long sleeve shirt and black skirt that went a little higher then her knees. Her shoes were heels but the straps went up her legs. She on light yellow eye shadow. Her hair was in a side ponytail that laid on her shoulder. She had 2 bangles on each wrist and a choker her's was yellow and had a Bee in the middle.

Starfire….her outfit was a green halter top. It had a sting of green sparkles going around her just below her chest. Her bottoms were a jean mini. The mini had flowers, sparkles, and gems all around it. She had on little make up like the other girls. Just some green eye shadow and lip gloss. Her shoes were…..green! Going down the front were green gems. Starfire had two necklaces on her choker to match the other girls. And her 'Robin necklace' as she calls it. Her choker was green and had a star in middle.

"So?" Allie asked twirling.

"What do you think?" Kole asked hands on hips.

"Um" Beastboy started.

"You" Speedy tried.

"Look um" Cyborg also couldn't get the words out.

"Amazing" Aqualad finished for Cyborg, Speedy, and Beastboy.

"Beautiful." Kidflash said.

And for the 1st time Robin didn't know what to say so he said "Wow."

The girls smiled and walked over to them. After tons of pictures of the couples then Allie and Robin did some. Most of them were silly. After the birthday kids shots all the girls took pictures and all the guys. Then there were 2 group shots. Finally! They went outside to the limo and went to Robin's.

* * *

Hey! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my story is coming to an end VERY soon like in 2 chappies so……my 2 new series will start soon and until I get like the first 3 chappies done for my 2 new series I'll put up a oneshot to hold you over lol!

~Allie~


	38. Chapter 38 Party!

I am sorry to say but this is my last chappie of TTHSY BUT look at the bottom for a sneek peek at my squeal!

Allie Grayson

* * *

As the limo pulled into Robin's driveway the kids saw reports EVERYWHERE!

"Not this AGAIN!" Allie shouted to the roof. The kids lucky got though the gate without the reports also getting in.

"Yes!" They cheered.

"Yeah Star its 2 and half hours till your dance with Robin!" Allie whispered to her. Starfire giggled.

"Let's go!" Bee hollered. They all walked in to the house. Some star were alright there…..Jesse McCartney, David Archuleta, and Jordan Pruitt. There were others but Allie saw those right away.

"Oh-My-God that's Jordan Pruitt!" Allie yelped hitting Speedy's arm that was rapped around her.

"Ow! Robin make her ow stop!" Speedy yelped.

"Allie…..Allie….Allie." Robin told her trying to clam her down "Do you want to meet her?" Allie's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Oh-My-God! Oh-my-god oh-my-god oh-my-god!" Allie yelped hitting Speedy's arm harder with each hit.

"Ow! Robin I told you to make her stop not make it worst!" Speedy yelped in pain.

"Come on Allie." Robin said leading her over to where Jordan was talking with Taylor Swift.

"Oh hey Robin Allie!" Taylor said hugging Allie.

"Hey Taylor!" Allie greeted her.

"Wait your Allie Robin's sister?" Jordan asked. Allie nodded. "Oh-my-god! I have heard SO much about you! Hi I'm Jordan!" Jordan told Allie.

"Hi." Was all Allie could say. Jordan laughed.

"Enjoying your party?" Taylor asked.

"Yep!" Allie shouted happily.

"You ready for the dance?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah! Me and Speedy are ready but Robin and Starfire I don't know. Them being the close with end up in blush town!" Allie teased.

Time passed Allie was hoping from group to group meeting Robin's friends.

"Bye!" Robin yelped as he and Allie walked away. It was now an hour before the dance and Allie hasn't spent anytime with Speedy. She was getting bored of meeting everyone.

"Okay next we to" Robin started. Allie moaned.

"No! I want to spend time with my boyfriend! And you should with your soon to be girlfriend so she is your soon to be girlfriend!!!!" Allie yelped and walked away. 'Ooookkkk' Robin thought. She was right he should spend time with Starfire. As he made his way over to the he last saw Starfire he saw her talking with some guy!

"Robin!" She yelped as soon as she saw him "This is Zac." Now Robin could see who he was it was Zac Efron!

"Hey Zac. How Nessa?" Robin asked smiling.

"She's good just talking with Ashley." Zac answered.

"Who Nessa?" Starfire asked.

"Vanessa Hudgens. His girlfriend." Robin answered "Come on Star." Starfire followed.

"So what's up?" Starfire asked as they walked.

"Oh nothing too much just wanted to spend so time with you before the dance." Robin answered.

"Oh so what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Um…..well you want to go on the roof for a while?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yeah I would like that very much." Starfire answered. Robin smiled back and took her upstairs and upstairs again and again and again! But they did reach the roof soon enough. There were a million stars in the sky and Starfire was shocked.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you are." Robin said just loud enough so she wouldn't hear. Starfire walk over to the side and look around. Robin walked up beside her. 'It's now or never.' She though.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Yes Star?" He answered.

"Um…" She didn't know how to say….Robin I'm Kori Anders from your pre-school class but I had to leave because some man was out to kill me oh and I'm in love with you.

"You know you could tell me any Star." Robin told her. She nodded took a deep breath.

"Robin there's really 3 things I have to tell you but I have no idea how to say them…."Starfire explained.

"Okay well me what happened by year." He told her.

"Okay well do you remember Kori Anders from your pre-school class?" Starfire asked gulping.

"I told her not to." Robin said smiling "Man does that name bring back a lot of memories. Allie told you all about her didn't she? Kori was my first crush but I knew it was more than that. I loved her and I still do Kori Anders will always have a place in my heart." Robin told her. Starfire had tears in her eyes.

"Robin I'm Kori." Starfire told her closing her eyes. But Robin stayed wide open.

"Your but she and" Robin tried to make sentence but the words wouldn't form.

"There's more….." Starfire said. Robin nodded showing her she should continue. "Okay well….I saw something I shouldn't have and someone was out it get me so I became Kori Anders and was moved. They got the guy just as really school was starting so I had to go back." Robin ran his fingers though his hair.

"So you're telling me that you're my love from preschool and you leave because you were in the WPP?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded slowly. Robin shook his head.

"No wonder I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He said smiling.

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you?" Starfire asked.

"No I'm just glad to have you back!" Robin cheered. Starfire smiled. "I though I lose Kori MY Kori forever!"

"Robin there's still one more thing I have to tell you." She reminded him.

"Oh what could it be? Kori Anders and Starfire are vampires?" He asked laughing.

"No…..I love you." She told him quickly.

"Oh come on! No you having fangs? Or your Chris Brown's sister? You just love me? Wait did you just say you loved me?" He asked. She nodded.

"I love you too!" He yelped. He picked her up and kissed. It was the best kiss ever! Not only because he was kissing the girl he was after for a while he was kissing the girl he was after for 12 years! Robin's cell phone broke the kiss. He sighed and Starfire pouted.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Hello! Where are you the dance starts in 5 min!" Allie yelped into the phone.

"Oh my god! Were on the roof we'll be down in a min." Robin said as he hung up.

"What's wrong? Why do we have to go back down?" Starfire asked. Robin smiled.

"Because my beautiful Kori/Starfire if were late for the dance Allie will have both our heads." Robin explained.

"Oh fine!" She said walking over to the door. Robin grabbed her hand and lead her back down the stair, and the other stairs and the other one and the other one too! But they got down there.

"There you are!" Allie yelped at them "I can't believe you guys are this late!" Allie went on and on that she didn't notice they were holding hands.

"Um…..sweetie?" Speedy asked.

"What!" She said turning around. Speedy just pointed at Robin and Starfire's hands. When Allie turned around her ace quickly when are the frown of all frowns to a huge smile.

"Did you? And does he? AAAHHHH!" Allie said jumping up and down and hugging Starfire. Then she did the same with Robin. She grabbed Starfire's free hand and pulled her and Robin to where the other girls were.

"Look!" She yelped. The girls did and they all had a group girl jumping hug.

"Allie, Robin, Speedy, Starfire the dance starts in 2 min." Taylor said.

"Thanks Taylor!" They all answered.

"Okay everyone if you could clear the dance floor. Allie, Robin, Speedy, and Starfire are going to share a dance." The DJ said. Everyone cleared the dance floor and Allie and Robin stepped out first then Starfire and Speedy.

**I never gone with the wind**

**Just let it flow**

**let it take me where it wants to go**

**till you open the door theres so much more**

**i never seen it before**

**i was tryin to fly**

**but i couldnt find wings**

**but you came along and you changed everything**

Allie and Robin

"Can I say it?" Allie asked. Robin sighed and answered "I guess."

"I told you so!" Allie told him.

"Yeah yeah but you didn't tell me she was Kori missy!" Robin reminded her.

"Well she made me promised not to tell so I didn't." Allie said shrugging.

"I just glad I have my girl back." Robin said.

"You ready for the twirl?" Allie asked. Robin nodded.

Starfire and Speedy

"You and Robin? Never would have guess." He teased. She rolled her eyes "I'm really happy for you though."

'Thanks. Now I can distract him when you kiss Allie." She giggled.

"You mean when Allie kisses me." He said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Here comes the twirl." She reminded him. He nodded.

**you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around** The girls twirl to their boyfriends at this part.

**you make me crazier crazier**

**feels like im falling**

**and i'm lost in your eyes**

**you make me crazier crazier crazier **

Allie and Speedy

"So my beautiful girlfriend what do you think about being 17?" He asked.

"I can't wait to be 18!" She told him giggled.

"You know when your older your going to be telling me you want to be younger." He said.

"Yeah yeah! Just dance with me and shut up." She told him.

"Yes mama!" He said as he held her close.

**i watched from a distance as you made life your own**

**every sky was your own kind of blue**

**and i wanted to know how that would feel**

**and you made it so real**

**you showed me something that i couldn't see**

**you opened my eyes and you made me believe**

Robin and Starfire

"Hey cutie." Robin said as Starfire twirled into his arms.

"Hey." She responded smiling.

"So what were you and Speedy talking about?" Robin asked.

"Beginning to me jealous already?" She asked.

"What? No no." He said.

"Good because you're the only one I want to be with." She said hugging him tight.

**you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around**

**you make me crazier crazier**

**feels like im falling**

**and i'm lost in your eyes**

**you make me crazier crazier crazier**

**ohhhhh**

**Baby you showed me what living is for**

**i dont want to hide anymore orrrreee**

**you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around**

**you make me crazier crazier**

**feels like im falling**

**and i'm lost in your eyes**

**you make me crazier crazier crazier**

**crazier craizer **

Both couples danced and smiled. They knew this night and the rest of their lives together would be perfect….or so they though………………………

4 YEARS LATER

"Name: Cassie Sue Anders. Birth time: 4:30 a.m." Kori Anders read to everyone with little Cassie Sue in her arms. Everyone was there Karen (Bee), Victor (Cyborg), Gar (Beastboy), Rachael (Raven), Roy (Speedy), Kole, Alan (Aqualad), Jenny (Jinx), Wally (Kidflash), and Allie was at her side………Where is Richard?????????????????

* * *

You'll have to read Cassie to find out!

This is the end of Teen Titans High School Year. BUT Cassie is coming!

* * *

Sneak Peek

Allie and Roy (Speedy) got married and had Emma Lynn Haper. About a week after Emma was born Kori or Starfire had Cassie. At first Allie and Roy and Kori lived on the same street but that wasn't good enough for Emma and Cassie they were ALWAYS over each others houses! So Allie, Roy, and Kori just decided to move in together with the girl were 10.

Bruce and Richard moved to Gotham so Emma, Allie, and Roy go and visit them every month but it was Emma's birthday so they were going back next week! "Oh-My-God Cassie you will NEVER guess what Uncle Bruce and Richard said!" Emma shouted.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"He said when we visit again next week I can bring everyone!" Emma shouted.

* * *

There you go! Hope you liked my series!

Heart ya!

Allie Jean Grayson


End file.
